Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)
by sasuke fans
Summary: Di kuil tak berpenghuni itu ada seorang dewa, siapa yang pernah melihatnya? katanya wajahnya menyeramkan.apa itu benar? sikapnya sangat arogan dan tidak akan mengampuni siapapun, banyak kisah-kisah dari kuil itu, apakah fakta atau hanya bualan semata/seorang gadis yang mendapat masalah dengan dewa di kuil itu/DLDR/typo bertebaran kek ranjau.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kuil yang cukup besar dan luas terlihat sangat damai, pepohonan yang rindang dan beberapa patung dewa terletak di sepanjang tangga menuju kuil ini, kadang-kadang akan ada orang yang akan membersihkan kuil tak berpenghuni itu dan halamannya, semua warga yang berada di sekitarnya percaya akan apapun di kuil itu, mereka meyakini ada seorang dewa yang mendiami kuil kosong itu, meskipun jaman sudah sangat modern, kuil tua itu akan selalu di jaga dan setahun sekali menjadi tempat sebuah festival, katanya untuk menghibur para dewa yang ada, para warga tidak ingin mendapat masalah jika kuil itu kotor atau ada yang berusaha merusaknya.

Dulunya pernah ada cerita tentang orang-orang yang mencoba muncuri patung dewa yang katanya sudah berusia ribuan tahun dan akan sangat mahal jika di jual, mereka terkena kecelakaan yang sangat tragis, namun patung-patung itu tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikit pun, para petugas kepolisian menyimpannya dan akan mengembalikan patung-patung itu, tapi anehnya, patung-patung itu sudah kembali pada tempatnya masing-masing sebelum di kembalikan.

Semua menjadi cerita-cerita yang kadang akan di ceritakan orang-orang sekitar.

Itu bukan sebuah cerita saja, di kuil itu benar ada seorang dewa yang mendiaminya, dewa yang terlihat cukup arogan dan akan merasa sangat risih jika melihat manusia yang berusaha mengganggu kediamannya.

Hari ini pun terasa sangat damai di area kuil, angin sejuk berhembus perlahan, di sana sangat banyak pohon yang mengelilingi kuilnya.

Seorang dewa dengan hakama hitamnya dan sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan bagian dada dan otot perutnya, terlalu banyak cerita simpang-siur tentang dewa yang mendiami kuil ini, ada mengatakannya jika dia memiliki wajah seram dan penampilan yang menakutkan, namun dia adalah dewa yang cukup tampan, setiap harinya dia hanya duduk di salah satu pohon yang paling besar dan paling tinggi di kuil ini, pohon itu pun di keramatkan dan di beri pagar pembatas di sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, dia hanya terus duduk untuk mengawasi, setiap manusia yang naik ke kuil ini, mereka akan melempar sebuah koin pada kotak kayu di depan pintu masuk kuil, menggoyang lonceng besar yang ada di atas langit-langit kuil itu dan berdoa dengan sangat tulus, setiap doa itu akan di dengar oleh dewa ini, dia pun memilih-memilih untuk mengabulkan setiap permintaan manusia yang datang.

Rambut hitam yang sedikit penjang melewati telinganya dan bagian poni yang cukup panjang tepat di sebelah kanan hingga menutupi matanya, tatapan yang sedingin es, bibir tipis, pupil hitam pekat dan hidung yang cukup mancung.

Dia adalah salah satu dewa yang mendiami kuil ini, ada beberapa dewa, namun mereka tidak menempati dunia manusia dan memilih tinggal di atas-langit.

Sedikit ketenangan untuknya, tidak ada yang datang berdoa dengan permintaan yang tidak masuk akal mereka, namun siang ini ada seorang murid berseragam SMP datang, dia membawa sesuatu di tangannnya, dewa ini pun turun perlahan dari tempat favoritnya, masih menatap tingkah gadis remaja itu dari jauh, tubuhnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan melihat sekitar.

Tatapan dewa ini terlihat terkejut, berikutnya dia terlihat sangat marah dan murka, benda yang di bawa gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah warna dan mewarni tubuh salah patung disana, itu adalah patung miliknya.

Setelahnya, gadis itu berlari turun dari tangga dengan tergesah-gesah, anak tangga kecil dan cukup banyak, kakinya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, dia sudah sangat ketakutan, dia tahu jika dia melakukan kesalahan, balasan itu pun akhirnya di dapatnya, dia akan jatuh dari tangga, tapi itu bukan karena dewa ini, dia sendiri yang membuatnya dirinya akan terjatuh.

"_Dewa maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin mati."_ Uca gadis ini dalam hati dan menutup rapat matanya itu.

**Bught!**

Gadis itu terjatuh, tapi dia tidak terjatuh dari tangga, dia terjatuh tepat di tengah-tengah halaman kuil, jatuhnya pun tidak keras, gadis ini terlihat kebingungan, dia sadar jika tengah menuruni tangga dan akan terjatuh.

"Beraninya kau mengotori patungku dan meminta untuk diselamatkan." Ucap sebuah suara.

Gadis ini semakin ketakutan, melihat kesana dan kemari, tidak ada seorang pun di kuil tua dan kosong ini.

"A-aku minta maaf, aku akan melakukan apapun, aku mohon maafkan aku dewa!" Ucap gadis itu, dia benar-benar mendengar suara dewa di kuil ini.

"Kau sangat naif wahai manusia! Kau harus menerima karmamu!" Ucap marah dewa ini.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan! Aku mohon! Aku mohon!" Ucap gadis itu bahkan menundukkan wajahnya hingga bersujud di tanah halaman kuil, tidak peduli akan seragamnya dan tubuhnya yang kotor, dia terus mengulang kalimat 'aku mohon' berkali-kali.

Dewa ini terus menatap tingkah konyol gadis yang sudah berbuat jahat di kuil ini dan masih memohon ampunannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus, jadi jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang, aku belum bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar selama ini." Ucap gadis itu tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu, kau pikir kau siapa, manusia!" Dewa ini masih terlihat sangat marah, dia tidak akan tenang jika tidak menghukum manusia ini.

"Aku akan membersihkan pantungmu dewa, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku juga akan membersihkan kuil dan akan menaruh persembahan, aku mohon dewa, ampuni nyawaku kali ini." Ucap gadis itu dan terus memohon ampunan.

Dewa ini mendengar setiap ucapan gadis itu, menatap patungnya yang terdapat coretan garis-garis berwarna merah mencolok di sana, halaman kuil mulai kotor dengan dedaunan yang gugur, dan juga jarang yang ada memberinya persembahan, mereka terus melempar koin-koin yang menurutnya tidak berguna atau tidak bisa di gunakannya.

"Dewa apa kau mendengarkanku! Aku akan membersihkan pantungmu dewa, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku juga akan membersihkan kuil dan akan menaruh persembahan, aku mohon dewa, ampuni nyawaku kali ini!" Ucapnya lagi, dia mengulang segala ucapannya agar dewa itu mau mendengarnya dan mengampuninya.

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu, tapi kau bisa melakukan semua yang sudah kau ucapkan itu, jika kau melanggarnya, aku akan mengambil nyawamu." Ucap dewa itu.

Gadis ini merasa lega, meskipun tak sepenuhnya, dia masih harus melakukan apa yang sudah di ucapkannya, artinya dia harus kembali lagi ke kuil ini.

Seakan bernegosiasi dengan dewa itu, gadis ini bergegas pulang, nyawanya hari ini terselamatkan.

"Dasar manusia, selalu naif dan akan menyesal dengan setiap perbuatannya, jika tidak ingin menyesal jangan melakukan hal buruk." Ucap dewa itu, melompat kembali ke atas pohon favoritnya dan duduk untuk mengawasi disana, dari sini pun dia melihat gadis itu berlari pulang dengan wajah khawatir itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

ini fic kedua yang author janjikan =w= bakalan rajin-rajin ngetik nih, sebenarnya kangen akan kisah tentang dewa-dewa semacam cerita mitologi di jepang, ini author sampai cari bahan tentang kisah-kisah dewa mereka, ini sedikit menarik karna kisah dewa di jepang hampir semua di cantumkan dalam anime naruto, walaupun kisah mereka sedikit mendapat adaptasi.

kenapa menggunakan judul kagatsuci? dia ada hubungannya dengan Izanami dan Izanagi, kagatsuci sendiri berasal dari Izanami (dewi) ya semacam diciptakan oleh Ianami, mungkin bakalan familiar mendengar nama-nama yang di sebutkan, mereka benar di cantumkan dalam film NAruto, ya itu penjelasan sedikit tentang kisah mitologi di jepang, author cukup tertarik. ini hanya di anggap sebagai cerita yang menghibur saja yaa, bukan sebagai pemahaman dan keyakinan, :)

berharap fic ini pun menghibur seperti karya-karya author yang lain,

so.

silahkan di follow untuk mengaktifkan notif pada App fic di ponselmu.

silahkan di like, jika suka XD

dan silahkan di jadikan favorit biar jadi fic rekomen.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

** . **

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ SMP K ]**

"Hee, kami tidak percaya jika kau masih hidup dan datang ke sekolah, ada apa ini? Kau tidak melakukan apa yang kami perintah?" Ucap salah seorang murid, mereka tidak sekelas dengan gadis yang telah mencoret salah patung dewa di kuil itu, namun mereka cukup senang mengganggu murid lain.

"A-aku melakukannya, warna piloks itu masih ada di patung itu, kalian bisa melihatnya." Tegas gadis berambut _softpink_ ini, hari ini dia baru akan membersihkannya, dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka.

"Membosankan, bagaimana kami bisa percaya? Apa kau ingin kami ikut terlibat dengan datang ke kuil berhantu itu?" Ucap yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak berniat membuat kalian dalam bahaya, tapi aku sudah melakukannya, jadi apa kalian tidak akan menggangguku lagi?" Ucap gadis ini, dia masih sangat sayang akan nyawanya, suara dewa yang di dengarnya, memberinya sedikit ampunan walaupun dia harus membayar akan perbuatannya.

"Kami tidak mengganggumu, kita ini teman, bagaimana jika kau mencerot seluruh patung yang ada dan merekamnya dengan ponselmu, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Maaf, aku tidak berani melakukannya, disana sungguh ada seorang dewa, dia mengancamku, aku tidak ingin mati." Ucap gadis itu, tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa? Padahal jika kau mati itu jauh lebih baik, tidak ada yang peduli padamu."

Gadis ini terkejut dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya, ketiga murid yang rajin mengganggunya akhirnya pergi, mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan jauh lebih membunuh mentalnya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis malang yang tanpa memiliki kedua orang tua, dia hanya tinggal seorang diri di kota ini, kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka ingin mengambil hak asuh darinya, gadis ini sering mendapat bullyan meskipun dia mencoba menahannya, beberapa murid seakan tidak peduli, tidak akan ada orang tua yang protes jika dia mendapat gangguan, hanya seorang diri dan di tinggalkan.

Gadis ini tidak pandai bergaul, latar belakangnya membuat jarak dengannya dengan anak-anak di sekitarnya, mereka pun tidak begitu pusing akan kehadiran Sakura. Mereka lebih memilih bersama orang-orang yang akrab dengan mereka dan mengabaikan gadis ini.

Hari ini dia datang lagi ke kuil, tidak dengan rencana buruk, sebenarnya itu adalah perintah dari ketiga murid yang rajin mengganggunya, tiada hari tanpa mengganggunya, gadis ini pun tidak bisa mengaduh pada guru atau siapapun, sekail lagi tidak ada yang akan peduli padanya, mereka terus menyinggung siapa Sakura dan bagaimana latar belakang kedua orang tuanya.

"_Dia menepati janji." _Ucap dewa itu, namun dia bisa melihat aura gelap dari gadis itu, tatapannya terlihat muram.

"Dewa aku datang sesuai janjiku, dan aku hanya membawakan persembahan ini." Ucap gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat sedih, menaruh sebuah kotak bento di teras kuil dan dia akan mulai membersihkan patung yang telah di coretnya.

Dewa ini penasaran dengan apa yang di bawa gadis itu, sebuah kotak persegi empat dan tertutup rapat, melihat gadis itu sedang sibuk membersihkan patungnya, dewa ini membuka kotak itu dan isinya adalah sebuah makanan yang di tata dengan rapi.

"Apa ini makanan di jaman sekarang?" Ucap dewa itu, semakin penasaran dan memakan bento itu. "Ini tidak buruk, tidak jauh beda dengan makanan di atas." Ucapnya lagi, dia menikmati persembahan dari gadis itu, masih senantiasa menatapnya, sesekali aura gelap mengitari tubuh gadis itu. "Apa itu dampak dari rasa bersalahnya? Tapi aura jahat itu terlalu gelap."

Sementara itu, Sakura masih berusaha membersihkan bekas piloks di patung itu, sesekali bayangan tentang orang-orang yang menyalahkannya membuatnya terus teringat, bukan dia yang bersalah, kedua orang tuanya seakan tidak memiliki hati untuk membawanya bersama mereka.

Air matanya mulai terbendung, akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang berjalan baik untuknya.

Dewa ini telah selesai dengan bento itu, menaruh kembali kotak bentonya dengan rapi dan memperhatikan kerja gadis itu, dia melakukannya sambil menangis, cahaya pada hatinya meredup, ini bukan urusannya, dia adalah dewa api, dia hanya mengawasi dan tidak bisa menolong siapapun.

Kembali pada tempat favoritnya, gadis berambut _softpink _sepunggung itu mencari alat yang bisa di gunakannya untuk membersihkan halaman kuil ini, walaupun sedang bersedih, dia masih giat untuk melakukan janjinya.

Hingga menjelang sore, halaman kuil itu akhirnya bersih, daun-daun yang berserakan sudah tidak menumupuk lagi di halaman, dewa ini merasa puas akan apa yang di lakukan gadis itu, hanya saja patungnya belum sepenuhnya bersih.

"A-aku akan kembali lagi, warna poliks itu cukup sulit untuk di hilangkan, besok aku akan membersihkannya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Bergegas mengambil kotak makanannya dan terasa ringan, dia semakin percaya jika dewa itu ada dan senantiasa mengawasinya.

Menatap gadis itu dari ujung tangga paling atas, kuilnya sangat mengkilap, bersih dan suasana di sekitar semakin membuatnya nyaman.

"Besok apa yang akan di bawanya lagi?" Ucap dewa ini, dia hanya memikirkan 'persembahan' yang di bawah oleh gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[SMP K]**

"Hari ini akan ada tugas kelompok, karena gurunya sedang cuti, kalian bisa membagi kelompok kalian." Ucap seorang guru, mewakali guru yang tidak masuk.

Ketua kelas yang akan membagi kelompok, tapi tatapan para murid membuatnya kesusahan, dia tahu jika tidak akan ada yang mau satu kelompok dengan Sakura, mereka terus mengatakan jika anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya tidak akan berguna, hal itu pun tidak benar sepenuhnya, Sakura termasuk anak yang pintar dan selalu masuk dalam 5 besar murid terpandai, tetap saja latar belakangnya menjadi point utama yang lihat oleh mereka.

Ketua kelas itu menatap ke arah Sakura, Sakura seakan mengerti jika hal seperti ini akan terus terjadi, mereka tidak sudi sekelompok dengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, pelan, memberi sebuah kode pada ketua kelas untuk segera menentukan kelompok tanpa memasukkannya.

Kelompok itu sudah dia bagi, masing-masing murid akan berkumpul dengan kelompoknya, sementara Sakura, dia hanya akan duduk tenang di kursinya tanpa berpindah.

Beberapa murid yang lain tidak akan peduli, mereka akan berusaha membuat tugas mereka dengan kelompok mereka, namun beberapa murid lainnya, merasa ini sudah sangat ketelaluan, hampir setiap di bentuk kelompok tidak akan ada yang mau satu kelompok dengan Sakura, tugasnya pun akan selalu kosong.

"Ketua kelas aku akan pindah kelompok." Ucap salah seorang murid.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, aku sudah membaginya." Ucap ketua kelas.

"Jika kau sudah membaginya, kenapa Haruno tidak mendapat kelompok? Aku cukup muak akan kelas ini. Aku akan satu kelompok dengan Haruno." Ucap gadis ini dan pindah, dia menarik kursinya ke arah meja Sakura.

"Ini tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, seakan seluruh mata itu memandang ke arah dengan tatapan marah.

"Ini keputusanku, bukan keputusan siapa-siapa, kita akan sekelompok atau kau mengusirku dan aku tidak akan ada kelompok juga." Ucapnya.

Sakura terdiam, perasaan ini sedikit aneh, akhir-akhir ini keadaan semakin terasa memburuk baginya, tapi hari ini, salah seorang murid, dia pun cukup hapal akan namanya.

"Padahal kita ini satu kelas, tapi karena kurang akrab, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, panggil saja. Shion." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura saja, tidak perlu Haruno." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa juga boleh gabung? Aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang sekelompokku, aku yakin kami akan menjadi bodoh bersama." Ucap murid lainnya yang ikut menarik kursinya. "kalian bisa memanggilku. Ino." Ucap gadis berambut _goldpale_ ini.

"Aku tidak percaya jika gadis yang di katakan mirip denganku akan mengikutiku sampai seperti ini." Ucap Shion.

"Ha? Yang benar saja, aku tidak mirip denganmu dan aku tidak mengikutimu." Protes Ino.

Sakura hanya kebingungan melihat keduanya, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, tapi Sakura tidak tahu jika mereka akan datang padanya.

"Kalian belum cukup orang, aku datang untuk melengkapi kelompok ini." Ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Oh akhirnya kelompok kita lengkap." Ucap Shion.

Beberapa murid lainnya saling berbisik dan memikirkan jika mereka hanya sengaja bergabung dengan Sakura.

Sakura akan selalu mendengar kalimat-kalimat negatif itu, dia tidak bisa percaya 100% pada ketiga murid di hadapannya ini, mereka datang dengan sendirinya dan mungkin memiliki maksud lain.

"Bagi yang kelompoknya masih kurang, tolong bergabung." Arahan dari ketua kelas, sejujurnya ini membuatnya sedikit senang, dia tidak sepenuhnya ingin menjauh dari Sakura, kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas dan sebagai seorang gadis pun akan merasakan hal yang tidak wajar dan sangat tidak adil, Sakura di kucilkan hanya karena di buang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

dalam fic ini Sakura akan menjadi tokoh utama wanita yang cukup lemah, jarang-jarang sih buat tokoh utama wanita yang lemah, selalu saja kuat, bosan =w= sekali-sekali lemah nggak apa-apa XD.

.

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini dewa itu sedang menunggu gadis itu untuk datang lagi, kali ini aura gelap pada tubuhnya perlahan memudar, wajahnya tidak terlihat murung lagi, walaupun itu hanya terlihat sedikit saja.

"Dewa, aku datang lagi, aku harap kau menyukai yang aku bawa hari ini." Ucap Sakura, walaupun hanya sendirian, dia sadar jika mungkin saja dewa itu mengawasinya, kotak bento yang di bawanya kemarin tidak mungkin kosong begitu saja jika tidak ada yang memakannya.

Sakura kembali sibuk membersihkan patung itu, masih ada beberapa sisi yang belum sepenuhnya bersih dari warna piloks. Sementara sang dewa sudah sangat penasaran akan isi kotak bekal yang di bawanya, di dalamnya ada beberapa kroket yang berbeda, kroket isi sayuran dan kroket isi daging, beberapa onigiri dan tomat cery, semuanya akan selalu di susun rapi dan indah untuk sebuah makanan.

"Kenapa jika manusia itu tidak bersalah tapi dia akan terus mendapat sial?" Ucap Sakura.

Dewa ini berhenti memakan makanannya dan menatap gadis itu dari jauh, dia bisa mendengar suara apapun dengan jelas meskipun dengan jarak yang sangat-sangat jauh.

Hening, gadis ini menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah kuil, dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar suara dewa itu, dia hanya mendapat ancaman dan setelahnya dewa itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku merasa jika terus mendapat hal buruk, apa seharusnya aku tidak perlu lahir ke dunia ini?" Ucap Sakura, lagi.

"Manusia di takdirkan untuk lahir bukan sebuah keburukan, semua adalah berkah untuk semua pasangan, apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Ucap dewa ini.

Meskipun sudah pernah mendengar suaranya, Sakura kembali terkejut akan suara itu, cukup dekat dengannya.

"Aku terus mendapat masalah setelah kedua orang tuaku bercerai dan tidak ada yang ingin mangasuhku, seakan aku ini hanya beban untuk mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu, yang patut di salahkan adalah kedua orang tuamu, dampak yang kau terima tidak ada hubungannya saat kau dilahir ke dunia, berpikirlah lebih luas sebagai manusia."

"Bahkan dewa pun menasehatiku."

"Aku tidak memberi nasehat, ini adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya terjadi, manusia memiliki otak untuk berpikir dan akal untuk bertindak."

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja-"

"-Kau harus mengubah sikapmu, bukan karena tindakan kedua orang tuamu dan kau mau saja hanyut dalam semua masalah, pikirkan ini baik-baik."

"Kau terdengar sangat bijaksana dewa."

"Aku memang bijaksana dan berhenti mengobrol, bersihkan patung itu secepatnya." Suara itu terdengar tegas.

Sakura kembali melakukan kegiatan penebus kesalahannya, warna merah di patung itu perlahan-lahan mulai memudar, gadis itu harus membersihkannya berkali-kali agar semua warna yang terdapat pada patung itu benar-benar bersih, hari ini pun tak banyak dedaunan yang gugur, dia tidak perlu terlalu banyak membersihkan hari ini.

Setelah semua kegiatan selesai, lagi-lagi kotak bekal itu akhirnya kosong dan bersih, sosok dewa itu tak pernah di lihatnya, hanya suara yang terdengar seperti seorang pria dewasa.

"Aku akan datang lagi, dan terima kasih untuk mendengar keluhanku hari ini, dewa." Ucap Sakura.

Dia harus bergegas pulang sebelum hari semakin gelap. Dewa itu tengah duduk di tangga dan memperhatikan patung yang hampir bersih, gadis itu akan datang lagi sesuai janjinya, tidak ada kontrak yang mengikat dengannya, dia hanya datang karena ucapannya, dia ingin membayar kesalahannya.

"Gadis yang malang." Gumam dewa ini.

Gadis itu tidak memiliki takdir yang begitu baik dalam kehidupannya, namun.

"Takdir ini hanya sebentar, kelak kau mendapat hal terbaik dalam hidupmu dan kedua orang tuamu akan menyesal hingga memohon-mohon padamu." Ucap dewa ini, sedikit mengintip masa depan gadis berambut _softpink _itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini,

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Sapa seseorang, gadis ini sedikit terkejut dan berbalik, tidak biasanya ada yang menyapanya di pagi hari.

"Ada apa? Apa ada hantu di belakangku?" Ucap Shion, dia bisa melihat raut terkejut itu dari Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Bukan 'maaf' seharusnya kau membalas ucapanku."

"Uhm, selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura, mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku hanya kurang terbiasa."

"Ya, mulai sekarang biasakan." Ucap Shion.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda, pagi ini Shion menyapanya, setelahnya Tenten dan juga Ino pun menyapanya dengan senang, semuanya terasa asing bagi Sakura yang sangat-sangat jarang mendapat perlakukan seperti ini, mereka mulai berbeda, apa yang membuat mereka berbeda? Sakura selalu memikirkan hal terburuk dari akrab yang tiba-tiba ini.

Beberapa dampak dari sikap akrab dan menjadi teman yang sudah-sudah di dapatnya, mereka hanya sengaja akrab dengannya, pada akhirnya mereka menganggap Sakura seperti orang yang sangat mudah di permainkan, Sakura akan selalu hati-hati akan hal itu, selebihnya, dia harus mendapat paksaan.

Saat jam istirahat, Ino, Shion, dan Tenten mulai menarik kursi dan meja mereka, menyatuhkan meja-meja itu agar menjadi meja yang cukup luas, Sakura kebingungan akan tingkah mereka, setelah kegiatan mereka selesai, mereka menaruh kotak bekal makanan mereka dan terlihat akan makan bersama.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Bukannya sekarang sedang tidak ada kerja kelompok." Ucap Sakura, gugup.

"Apa maksudmu? Sekarang kita akan makan bersama, jadi jangan memikirkan saat kelompok saja kita akan bersama." Ucap Shion.

"Aku sudah lapar, apa kita bisa makan dulu baru berbicara?" Ucap Tenten.

Sakura masih tidak memahami akan perubahan sikap mereka, mau bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa mengusir mereka dari mejanya, sedikit pasrah dan tidak akan mencoba mencari masalah.

"Wah, apa kau yang buat sendiri?" Ucap Ino, dia hanya terfokus akan kotak bekal milik Sakura, semuanya di susun dengan rapi.

"Iya, aku sendiri yang membuatnya." Ucap Sakura, malu, baru kali ini ada yang menegur kotak bekalnya.

"Aku jadi tidak ingin memakannya, berapa lama kau menghabsikan waktu hanya untuk menghiasi kotak bekalmu?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Aku bangun cukup pagi dan melakukan segalanya."

"Hey, kau hanya mengganggu makan siang Sakura, kau pikir jam istirahat itu sangat lama?" Tegur Shion.

"Tapi ini sangat indah." Ucap Ino, bahkan memamerkannya.

"Ya, kau tahu, kau sangat terampil Sakura." Ucap Shion.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan semakin malu akan pujian yang baru saja di dapatnya itu.

Sesekali Sakura akan melirik sekitar, seperti biasa, tatapan tidak senang yang akan di dapatnya, menatap ketiga murid yang mulai dekat dengannya.

_Mereka tidak sebaik itu._

_Mereka hanya kasihan, _

_Apa-apaan drama itu?_

_Sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi. _

_Gadis yang malang. _

_Siapa yang akan berani berteman dengan gadis sial itu?_

Suara-suara negatif itu terdengar oleh telinganya, mereka seperti membicarakannya, walaupun setiap menoleh, para murid itu tidak berbicara apapun, mulut mereka tertutup rapat, mereka bahkan tidak ada yang akan menatap gadis itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, lama kelamaan mereka akan dalam masalah." _Pikir Sakura, memakan perlahan bentonya, pikirannya jadi cukup kacau.

Shion dan Ino saling bertatapan, dia sadar akan sikap Sakura yang semakin tertutup meskipun mereka berusaha dekat.

Sepulang sekolah pun Sakura terburu-buru sendirian, dia harus menepati janjinya pada dewa di kuil itu, langkahnya terhenti, ketiga murid yang selalu mengganggunya, lagi-lagi mereka ingin membuat masalah.

"Kami tidak pernah melihatmu lagi, Sakura. Apa kau sudah melakukan yang kami perintah?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian, perbuatan itu tidak baik dan sangat buruk, dewa di kuil akan marah." Ucap Sakura.

"Omong kosong, disana tidak ada dewa atau siapapun, jangan-jangan ada hantu yang membuatmu kerusakan, hahahaha."

Mereka mulai menertawai Sakura, sementara gadis ini terus menahan diri, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal buruk lagi, dewa benar-benar ada.

"Lakukan perintah kami atau kau akan mendapat masalah." Ucap salah satu dari mereka lagi.

"Melakukan apa? Kalian mencoba memerintah Sakura?" Ucap Shion, merangkul Sakura dan menatap kesal pada ketiga murid perempuan itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ah, author lupa membalas sebuah review dari nurvieee96 yaa author dah pernah bilang, tapi tidak bosan juga bilang lagi, hehehe, satu akun saja malas di urus, bagaimana jika punya akun lain atau pindah akun, author cukup malas melakukan hal seperti itu, =w= ini author bakalan bertahan di fic saja sambil meningkatkan kuliatas menulis dan membuat cerita, ya dulunya pernah berharap punya sebuah novel, tpi pas awal-awal menulis saja kacau balau, :D :D di sini pun masih terus mengasah kemampuan, apa karya-karya author udah cukup baik atau masih banyak kekurangan, ya saya rasa masih banyak kekurangan jadi terus menetap disini, sekalian menghibur yang masih setia pada fanfic, lalu kisah-kisahnya selalu dengan pola yang sama, alur perlahan perkenalan dan berubah menjadi romance tapi tetap dengan banyak drama yang nyempil, =w= author pernah mendapat review tentang konsep karya-karya milik author yang katanya begitu-begitu saja tanpa ada perubahan =_=" jadi author merasa, oh alurnya belum berkembang dan masih dalam satu titik. *ini malah curhat* jadi pokoknya author bakalan tetap menulis di fic, hingga author benar-benar merasa punya kemampuan lebih untuk menulis karya lain, XD

ya begitulah, pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat para reader juga yang masih betah di fanfic ini dan masih rajin baca fandom ini, *jadi terharu*.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ha? Siapa kau? Jangan coba-coba mengganggu Sakura kami." Ucap mereka.

"Sakura adalah teman kelas kami, akhir-akhir ini dia terus terlihat murung, apa karena kalian?" Ucap Ino, dia pun datang bersama Tenten, mereka menatap kesal pada ketiga murid dari kelas lain itu.

"Kalian ingin mengganggu Sakura? Kami bisa menjadi saksi dan membuat kalian di hukum." Ucap Shion.

"Kami tidak seperti itu, Sakura, lain kali kita bermain lagi." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan akhirnya pergi.

Sakura tak percaya ini, mereka tidak mengganggunya, semua karena Ino, Shion, dan Tenten, ketiga murid yang mulai akrab dengannya.

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, ini jadi terlihat seakan kami yang mengganggumu." Ucap Ino.

"Apa mereka yang terus membuat masalah?" Tanya Shion dan menatap serius pada Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, aku harus bergegas, pokoknya untuk hari ini aku berterima kasih pada kalian!" Ucap Sakura dan bergegas.

"Bagaimana ini? Sakura terus menjauh." Ucap Tenten.

"Ya akting kalian kurang meyakinkan, kau harus lebih berakting lagi." Ucap Shion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari cukup cepat dan tergesah-gesah, kembali menatap patung yang hampir bersih dari bekas coretan itu, hari ini dia membawa kotak bekal seperti biasa dan kembali menaruhnya di teras kuil.

"Dewa, aku kembali lagi, hari ini aku akan membersihkan segalanya dan juga aku harap kau menikmati persembahanku." Ucap Sakura.

Daun-daun gugur pun mulai mengotori sekitar halaman kuil, hari ini dia akan membersihkan lebih rajin lagi.

Dewa itu mendengar suaranya dan masih berada di atas pohon, menatap gadis yang sudah tiga hari berturut-turut rajin dan tekun menebus kesalahannya.

Tatapannya mengarah pada kotak bekal itu, menghampirinya dan membukanya, didalamnya ada taiyaki(kue berbentuk ikan) isi kacang merah dan onigiri isi tuna mayonais, tak lupa gadis itu akan menaruh buah di dalamnya, kemarin adalah tomat cerry, hari ini adalah jeruk yang sudah di potong-potong, hari ini hanya dua jenis menu yang di bawanya, menatap kotak bekal itu dan menatap gadis yang sudah sejak tadi menggosok patungnya agar bersih.

"Lain kali jangan membuat masalah jika tidak ingin seorang dewa marah padamu." Ucap dewa itu.

Sakura terkejut, lagi-lagi dia tidak terbiasa mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, dewa, aku berjanji jika mendapat perintah aneh seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Manusia akan selalu mengatakan menyesal, dan berikutnya dia mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

"A-aku tidak seperti itu, aku sungguh menyesal, dewa."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya mendapat perintah dari murid-murid di sekolahku, aku yakin mereka benci padaku dan memerintahku melakukan apapun, aku hanya ingin lepas dari belenggu teman palsu itu, mereka selalu mengatakan teman di hadapanku, tapi perilaku mereka tak seperti seorang teman." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Aku tidak bisa menanggapi apa-apa, itu adalah urusan para manusia." Ucap dewa ini.

"Aku mengerti, dewa. Hari ini aku berjanji jika patung ini akan bersih." Ucap Sakura, semakin semangat untuk membersihkan patung itu.

"Kagutsuchi!" Teriak seorang dewa yang baru saja datang.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Ucap dewa ini.

"Kenapa? Itu nama yang di beri Izanami, jangan lupa kau berasal dari siapa. Oh lihat manusia itu, apa yang di lakukannya?" Ucap dewa ini, manusia itu terlihat cukup mencolok dan sedang sibuk membersihkan salah satu patung yang ada. "Kau mengangkat seorang manusia menjadi tukang bersih-bersih kuil?" Tanya dewa ini.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang di lakukannya? Dia membuat patung itu sangat bersih dan berkilau."

"Dia sudah membuat kesalahan dan tengah menebus kesalahannya."

"Begitu rupanya, bagaimana dengan ini? Biar aku mencobanya." Ucap dewa ini dan berusaha mengambil kotak bekal milik Kagutsuchi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika berani menyentuhnya."

"Ha? Apa-apaan kau ini? Kita sesama dewa, beraninya kau mengacamku, bukannya kita ini dekat? Kau berasal dari Izanami dan aku berasal dari Izanagi, mereka dewa-dewi yang menjadi pasangan."

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu."

"Kenapa? Dulunya itu bukan kesalahanmu, siapa yang memiliki takdir sebagai dewa api? Dan di anggap masalah di dunia atas, tidak ada yang tahu."

"Diamlah Susanoo(dewa badai)."

Susanoo atau dewa badai adalah salah satu dewa yang di ciptakan oleh Izanagi (dewa), Izanagi adalah pasangan dari Izanami, dewa dan dewi masing-masing menciptakan dewa mereka sendiri.

"Aku tidak datang untuk mencari masalah, dengarkan, ini undangan dari langit, jangan lupa jika setiap tahun akan ada rapat dari seluruh dewa yang ada, hanya kau saja yang terus berada di dunia manusia, sementara dewa lain memilih tinggalkan di atas dan hanya beberapa kali saja datang mengunjungi kuil mereka." Ucap Susanoo dan memberikan selembar kertas undangan yang di lipat.

"Aku tidak akan datang." Ucap Kagutsuchi.

"Jangan seperti itu, Izanami akan datang, kau harus sering-sering bertemu dengannya."

"Akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Ini pasti karena kau terlalu lama tinggal di dunia manusia, Jangan lupa untuk datang lebih cepat." Ucap Susanoo dan menghilang begitu saja.

Menatap gadis rambut _softpink _yang terlihat puas akan hasil kerjanya, patung itu terlihat lebih bersih dari semua patung yang ada, kotak bekal di tangannya pun di habiskannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini semua fic TBC di update =w=/

untuk fic ini. setelah melihat beberapa review. ya, nanti, nanti author jelaskan latar belakang Sakura, bagaimana kehidupannya, dan siapa yang biayain dia, ya author kadang harus berpatokan pada realita tentang kehidupan seperti ini, mungkin chapter berikutnya, karna mau lanjutkan yang kemarin dulu XD

di chater ini ada karakter baru, Susanoo (dewa badai) dalam kisah naruto, susanoo semacam jurus (semoga nggak salah) dari Sasuke, dan author menemukan dalam kisah mitologi jika Susanoo itu adalah salah satu dewa yang di buat Izanagi (dewa), kisahnya emang agak kurang masuk akal, tapi namanya juga kisah-kisah jaman kuno, dan ini menjadi hal yang ada di jepang, jadi meskipun Izanami dan Izanagi adalah pasangan, (dewa-dewi) mereka tetap bisa menciptkan dewa mereka masing-masing. ini informasi dari om google, author tahu, di google itu kadang kurang akurat, jadi author mengambil dari berbagai info yang ada di google dan mencocokkannya, ternyata hampir sama semua kisah hanya saja mereka menggunakan bahasa mereka masing-masing, XD ok sekian info dari para dewa XD

.

See you next chapter!,


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov. **

Hari itu, ayah pergi bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah ayah, apakah dia sedang sedih, senang atau marah, aku mencoba menanyakannya pada ibu, ibu terlihat aneh, tatapannya sangat sedih tapi dia berusaha tersenyum di hadapanku.

"Ayah akan pergi bekerja diluar kota, jadi mungkin ayah akan sulit pulang." Ucap ibu.

Aku yang masih berumur 11 tahun hanya sedikit memahami apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibu.

Lalu,

Ibu pun akan pergi, dia hanya berkata akan menemui ayah dan hanya akan beberapa hari saja, aku masih harus sekolah dan tidak boleh ijin, hal itu akan menggangguku sekolahku, kata ibu lagi, aku harus tetap di rumah, mungkin ayah akan kembali dan akan menunggu bersamaku.

Itu adalah ucapan ibu yang aku dengar dan semuanya adalah kebohongan besar ketika aku telah memahami segalanya, aku tidak menyangka jika hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat ibu dan setelahnya dia tidak kembali, ayah juga tidak kembali, mereka meninggalkanku dan tidak ingin membawaku pergi bersama mereka.

Lambat laun, aku hanya mendapat sebuah kabar dari para tetanggaku jika ayah dan ibu telah bercerai dan masing-masing dari mereka meninggalkan kota ini dan hidup di kota lain.

Mereka melupakanku.

Para ibu-ibu di sekitar rumah sering membicarakan sikap ayah dan ibu yang cukup di sayangkan, mereka seperti menganggapku adalah hal yang salah, mereka tidak seharusnya membiarkanku hidup di dunia ini, ayah meninggalkanku karena dia tidak ingin melihatku dan ibu, ibu meninggalkanku karena dia tidak ingin mengingat ayah setiap melihatku, mereka benar-benar tidak peduli dan membuangku.

Aku masih punya nenek yang hidup cukup jauh dari kota ini, nenek sangat marah dan mereka tidak ingin menghubungi nenek lagi, mereka tidak ingin mendengar omelan beliau, kata nenek, aku harus menyelesaikan sekolah dan pindah bersamanya, aku bisa menjual rumah ini, ayah dan ibu juga tidak menginginkan rumah ini.

Aku menjalani kehidupan sekolahku seperti murid biasa pada umumnya, namun kabar kedua orang tuaku itu akan terus terdengar, mereka yang memiliki orang tua yang mengenal orang tuaku, mereka tidak akan diam untuk sekedar menyebarkan berita jika aku anak yang di buang.

Apa itu salah?

Aku selalu memikirkan jika sebenarnya aku tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk hidup di dunia ini, beberapa kali aku mendapat masalah dan aku tidak tahu harus mengaduh pada siapa, para guru merasa repot, apalagi tidak ada orang tua yang akan bertanggung jawab dan tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya, pada akhirnya, setiap kasus di anggap sepeleh, di nggap seperti bermain yang sedikit tidak sengaja mendapat masalah.

Ini tidak adil.

Setelah kedua orang tuaku pergi, aku tidak lagi mendapat hal-hal baik, keburukan terus berdatangan secara bergantian, kadang aku berpikir, jika aku mati apa semua akan selesai? Tapi mengingat nenek yang masih menghubungiku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih dengan tindakan bodohku.

Aku menahan segalanya.

Ketiga murid yang terus bersamaku adalah teman-teman SDku, ya mereka tahu segalanya tentangku, kami bertemu lagi SMP dan setiap harinya aku terus mendapat perlakukan buruk dari mereka, mereka akan terus menganggap kami ini teman dan akan melakukan apapun yang mereka sukai.

Hingga,

"Aku lelah, bisakah kalian berhenti menggangguku?" Ucapku, ini adalah batasanku yang akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Jangan ucapkan seperti itu, kita ini teman, teman akan selalu bermain bersama." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Teman macam apa yang memukul, merusak barang, mengganggu, bahkan berusaha meminta uang, aku bahkan tidak pernah memegang uang banyak, nenek terus berusaha mengirimkanku uang dan aku gunakan baik-baik untuk setiap aku menyambung hidupku, di umur segini pun tidak ada yang akan menerima pegawai dengan umur yang masih sangat muda.

"Baik, kami akan berhenti, tapi apa kau tahu kuil yang berada di sana?" Ucapnya, ya aku tahu kuil itu, kuil yang cukup mencolok di tengah kota ini, hanya di kuil itu memiliki halaman yang sangat luas dan pepohonan tumbuh dengan subur, namun di balik itu, ada banyak kisah-kisah dari kuil yang tidak berpenghuni itu.

"Ada apa dengan kuil itu?" Ucapku.

"Pergilah ke sana, coretlah salah satu patung yang berjejer di tangganya, dengan begitu kami akan melepaskanmu dan berhenti berteman denganmu." Ucapnya.

Aku percaya saja akan ucapkan mereka, tapi aku sangat takut, bahkan saat berada di tangga bawa dan menatap ke atas, seakan ada sesuatu di atas yang terus mengawasiku, patung-patung di sana mulai tertutupi lumut, mereka menyuruhku melakukan hal yang jahat, ini akan membuat dewa marah, tapi aku ingin berhenti di gangggu oleh mereka.

"_Dewa, maafkan aku." _Ucapku dan mulai mencoret salah satu patung, dan hal itu membuatku dalam masalah, ada seorang dewa di kuil itu, suaranya terdengar murka dan aku sangat-sangat ketakutan, aku ingin tetap hidup dan tidak ingin mati secepat ini, aku masih punya nenek dan aku berjanji padanya jika aku lulus, aku akan tinggal dan hidup bersamanya.

Dewa itu memaafkanku, tapi aku harus melakukan semua yang aku ucapkan sendiri.

Aku jadi terus datang ke kuil itu dan membawa makanan, aku tidak tahu dewa itu punya selera seperti apa, aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku hanya mendengar suaranya, aku pikir ada orang yang iseng melakukannya, namun kuil itu benar-benar kosong, tidak ada siapapun, setiap kotak bekal yang aku bawa akan selalu kosong, isinya bersih tanpa tersisa, kadang dia berbicara padaku dan mengatakan banyak hal, aku merasa sedikit tenang disana, selama ini aku jarang berbicara pada siapapun, dewa itu mungkin saja terus mengawasiku dan akan berbicara jika menurutnya perlu.

Tapi,

Hari ini aku datang lagi, aku harus menyapu halaman dan membersihkan luar kuil, aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam bangunan kuil itu, ada yang menguncinya dengan rantai dan gembok besar, menatap patung yang telah bersih itu, patung itu jadi bersih sendiri, sementara patung lainnya masih tertutupi lumut, mungkin jika aku membersihkan semuanya, dewa itu akan berbaik hati membiarkanku tidak perlu datang lagi ke sini.

Hingga sore harinya.

Kotak bekal yang aku bawa tidak juga kosong, semuanya isinya masih utuh dan tak tersentuh sedikit pun, ada apa? Apa dewa tidak suka dengan makanan yang aku bawa hari ini?

"Dewa!" Panggilku, namun tidak ada jawaban balasan, dewa itu seakan tidak ada di kuil ini, apa benar dewa akan pergi keluar juga? Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dewa ini.

Esok harinya.

Masih sama, kotak bekal yang aku bawa tetap utuh, aku kadang menyimpannya dan mungkin saja dewa itu akan memakannya saat malam hari, tapi hanya ada kucing liar yang memakannya dan makanan itu tumpah berserakan di tanah.

Dewa itu benar-benar tidak ada di kuil ini, aku terus melakukan kegiatanku, hampir semua patung yang berjejer di kuil ini menjadi bersih, halaman pun tetap aku bersihkan, hanya saja makanan itu tidak pernah habis lagi.

Sudah hari ke 4 dan dewa itu tidak menyentuh makanan yang aku bawa, aku juga tidak mendengar suaranya, dia kadang akan berbicara padaku, memanggilnya saja tidak ada balasan, aku sangat penasaran dengan dewa ini, kemana perginya?

Hari ke lima.

Aku masih tetap datang, masih berharap dewa itu ada, tapi kali ini aku melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan kuil, apa itu dewa di kuil ini? Tidak mungkin, dia tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya, berjalan lebih cepat dan sedikit mengusik seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tengah berdoa itu.

"A-apa kau dewa di kuil ini?" Tanyaku, aku hanya penasaran, pemuda tinggi yang terlihat lebih dewasa, kulit sawo matang dan mata berwarna biru yang seperti pantulan langit yang indah.

"Eh? Aku? Dewa? Hahahaha, tidak, aku bukan dewa di kuil ini, hahahahah." Ucapnya dan setelah melihatnya berbicara, kesan di awalku padanya menghilang sekejap, aku pikir dia pemuda yang akan terlihat berkarisma dengan nada bicara yang terkesan seperti orang dengan pengetahuan yang lebih luas, namun itu hanya pemikiranku saja, dia masih tertawa seperti orang bodoh dan terus menahan perutnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku pikir kau adalah dewa di kuil ini." Ucapku, malu.

Berhentilah tertawa! Aku sangat malu! Aku tahu itu adalah ucapan konyol! Aku hanya berharap jika dewa itu menampakkan dirinya atau setidaknya aku tahu dia masih berada di kuil ini.

"Tidak, kau salah sangkah, aku bukan dewa di kuil ini, sepertinya dia sedang keluar." Ucapnya.

"Heee! Kau tahu dia tidak disini?" Tanyaku, aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Iya, dia tidak ada, kadang dia akan menampakkan dirinya padaku, lalu kau siapa? Apa kau ingin berdoa?" Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedang mengunjungi tempat ini." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa katakan jika aku masih menunggu dewa itu.

"Begitu ya, apa kau tahu siapa yang akhir-akhir ini membersihkan tempat ini? Bahkan patung yang penuh lumut itu sangat bersih dan mengkilap."

"Aku yang melakukannya." Ucapku dan aku jadi merasa malu lagi.

"Sungguh! Aku sungguh tertolong, aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang peduli akan kuil tua ini." Ucapnya dan bahkan menatapku lebih dekat, terlalu dekat, aku harus mundur menjauh darinya.

"Ka-kakak siapa?" Ucapku, aku rasa dia memang jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Aku? Aku pewaris asli dari kuil ini, tapi karena kakek buyutku sudah meninggal dan keluargaku pindah kota lain, aku hanya bisa datang ke sini beberapa kali, saat ini aku sangat sibuk, jadi hampir berbulan-bulan aku tidak datang, aku pikir dewa Kagutsuchi akan marah besar padaku, tapi untung saja dia tidak ada." Ucapnya dan tersenyum lebar, kakak ini sangat aneh.

Aku tidak tahu jika kuil ini ada pemiliknya, aku pikir ini kuil yang seperti di ceritakan orang-orang sekitar, kuil tanpa penghuni yang sudah di tinggalkan ribuan tahun oleh pemilik yang mendiaminya, ternyata itu hanya cerita bohong, di hadapanku, aku bisa melihat pemilik kuil ini.

Kagutsuchi, itu adalah nama dewa di kuil ini, nama yang tidak asing, sepertinya ada beberapa buku di perpustakaan yang menceritakan tentang kisah mitologi para dewa.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

chapter ini adalah khusus untuk melihat latar belakang Sakura, nanti author bakalan bikin latar belakang kagutsuchi, walaupun tiap chapter dan di cantumkan samar-samar siapa si dewa api itu. di chapter ini juga untuk membalas review-review reader yang penasaran. XD

oh ya, hari ini oneshoot baru, jangan lupa mampir yaaa... judulnya "Zodiak" fic untuk hari valentine, walaupun author tidak merayakannya, *hiks* mau kasih coklat ke diri sendiri saja, HAHAHAHAHAHA.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov. **

Di dunia langit, tempat berkumpulnya para dewa, yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi adalah Izanami dan Izanagi yang merupakan pencipta para dewa, di dunia atas pun layaknya kota di jaman kuno, sangat ramai, sama seperti dunia manusia, hanya saja mereka memiliki tugas mereka masing-masing dan harus di jalankan agar dunia manusia dan dunia langit mendapatkan keseimbangannya.

Di sebuah istana, tempat para dewa berkumpul, sedang di adakan acara dan juga rapat untuk para dewa, mereka akan melaporkan apapun yang terjadi di seluruh penjuru dunia, semuanya tampak serius saat melaporkan dan setelah semuanya selesai, acara pesta yang akan menjadi acara yang sangat lama dan panjang.

Dewa tak jauh beda dengan manusia, tapi mereka memiliki kekuatan yang mereka wajib gunakan untuk kebaikan dan sebagai sesuatu yang sudah menjadi garis takdir mereka.

Semua tampak senang dengan jamuan yang hidangkan, kecuali Kagutsuchi, ini adalah pertemuan yang membosankan dan sangat berisik, dia ingin segera pergi dari sini, tapi melihat seseorang yang masih senantiasa menjamu para dewa lainnya, akhirnya Kagutsuchi mengikuti pesta ini tanpa menikmatinya.

"Kau akan bersikap seperti ini terus?" Ucap Susanoo, dia bisa melihat tatapan bosan dewa api ini.

"Apa aku perlu membakar tempat ini?" Ucap Kagutsuchi.

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu, apalagi kau dekat denganku, aku bisa dengan mudah mendatangkan badai hujan untuk menyirammu berkali-kali, kecuali badai angin, kita akan cocok menghancurkan tempat ini." Ucap Susanoo dan tertawa.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kagutsuchi, dia benar-benar bosan, bahkan dia tidak di ijinkan ke dunia manusia selama 5 hari, hari ini adalah puncak jamuan dan dia ingin kembali sesegara mungkin, dia ingin tahu apa saja yang di lakukan manusia itu, apa dia sudah berhenti datang karena dewa ini tidak ada di kuil, dan lagi apa dia terus membawa 'persembahan' itu? Dewa ini hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi di dunia manusia.

"Kau tidak menemui Izanami?" Tanya Susanoo.

Izanami di gambarkan sebagai dewi, dengan rambut panjangnya, wajahnya sangat cantik, tutur bahasa yang halus, pakaian berbahan sutra indah yang selalu di gunakannya dan akan terus terlihat sebagai dewi yang sempurna.

"Dia terus bersama Izanagi." Ucap Kagutsuchi.

"Ya, aku tahu, seperti ya Izanagi tidak akan mengampunimu, dia sangat mencintai Izanami, padahal bagaimana pun juga, kita ini seperti saudara, mungkin kau bisa menemui Amaterasu dan juga Tsukiyomi." Ucap Susonoo.

Amaterasu(dewi matahari) dan Tsukiyomi(dewa bulan) mereka adalah saudara Susanoo, ketiganya di ciptakan oleh Izanagi.

"Aku tidak tertarik menemui mereka." Ucap Kagutsuchi.

"Oh, bagimana dengan saudara-saudaramu?"

"Aku tidak punya saudara."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, mereka bahkan masih mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak ingin tinggal di dunia langit."

"Berhenti membicarakan mereka, aku tidak sudi menganggap kalian adalah keluarga, bahkan Izanagi sendiri ingin membunuhku hanya karena Izanami hampir mati, melahirkan dewa api sepertiku."

"Bukannya aku ingin mengenang masa kelam itu, itu sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya."

"Ya, itu sudah sangat, namun tatapan Izanagi masih sama, dia bisa saja membunuhku kapan saja jika aku tinggal disini."

"Kagutsuchi!" Panggil seseorang.

Keduanya berhenti berbicara, Izanami menghampir mereka, tatapannya terlihat sedih, mau bagiamana pun Kagutsuchi adalah anak baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Izanami.

"Aku dewa, aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan memasang wajah seolah-olah kau khawatir padaku." Ucap Kagutsuchi, dingin.

"Aku selalu ingin meminta maaf atas apapun yang terjadi, lagi pula semua-"

"-Izanami, ada banyak dewa yang masih belum kau temui, kembali ke tempatmu." Ucap Izanagi, tatapan tajam itu akan terus di perlihatkannya pada dewa api.

"Tapi aku harus menemui Kagutsuchi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Izanami, dia sangat merindukan salah satu dewa yang di ciptakannya itu.

"Aku tidak menggunakan nama dewa itu lagi, kau bisa memanggilku. Sasuke, aku terus menggunakan nama itu selama di dunia manusia, berhenti peduli padaku, agar suamimu tidak akan mencoba membunuhku lagi." Ucap Kagutsuchi.

Izanagi terlihat marah.

"Tenanglah, maaf jika menyusahkanmu selama ini dewa Sasuke, kami akan segera pergi dan menikmati jamuan ini." Ucap Izanami dan segera membawa pergi Izanagi dari sana, hal buruk akan terjadi jika Izanagi dan Kagutsuchi bertengkar.

Sementara Susanoo hanya terdiam, dia bahkan tidak berani melawan Izanagi.

"Ka-kau sungguh kerterlaluan, berbicara seperti itu, bahkan mengubah namamu seenaknya di hadapan Izanagi dan Izanami." Ucap Susanoo.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelum, aku tidak perlu mengikuti hal ini." Ucapnya.

"Kau masih bagian dari kami, kau adalah dewa."

"Aku tahu, aku terus melakukan tugasku di dunia manusia, dan terus mengontrol kekuatan ini, aku bukan dewa yang buruk, mereka hanya terus memikirkan aku akan menjadi penyebab dunia ini hancur." Ucap Kagutsuchi, sejujurnya dia sangat sedih akan takdirnya sebagai dewa api. Jika saja takdir itu bisa di ubahnya sendiri, dia ingin memilih menjadi dewa yang lebih mendatangkan kebaikan.

"Aku tidak seperti mereka, semua dewa memiliki hal baik dan buruk, tidak semua dewa sempurna, aku saja bisa menjadi bencana jika diinginkan, apalagi kedua saudaraku yang jika tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tidak akan ada siang dan malam di dunia ini, atau tidak ada akan ada bulan yang mengontrol lautan, semua saling terhubung."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, sampaikan salam perpisahan ini pada Izanami." Ucap Kagutsuchi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kuil Kagutsuchi ]**

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama dewa disini?" Tanya Sakura, dia bertemu pemuda yang sangat mengenal dewa di kuil ini.

"Saat aku masih kecil, kakek buyutku terus menceritakan tentang dewa Kagutsuchi, tapi dia tidak suka di panggil Kagutsuchi, katanya itu nama pemberian, sekarang dia mengganti namanya menjadi dewa Sasuke, ini terdengar aneh, padahal dia dewa api, Kagutsuchi jauh lebih cocok, hal itu tercantum dalam buku mitologi, kau harus membacanya, orang-orang hanya berpikiran dewa itu hal mitos, tapi mereka benar adanya." Jelas pemuda ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dewa di kuil, tapi aku pernah mendengar suaranya, terdengar cukup menakutkan dan sangat tegas."

"Dia akan selalu seperti itu, apalagi jika kediamannya di ganggu, jadi apa yang membuatmu membersihkan tempat ini? Apa sukarela saja?"

"I-itu-" Sakura terdiam, dia membuat masalah dan dewa itu murka padanya. "Aku mencoret salah satu patung dan aku ingin menebus kesalahanku." Ucap Sakura, merasa sangat-sangat bersalah.

"Tenang saja, dewa Sasuke sangat baik, mungkin hanya kebetulan jika _mood_nya saat itu sedang buruk, patung yang mana kau coret? Apa semua patung hingga kau membersihkannya?"

"Tidak, aku bersihkannya karena hanya ingin saja, agar semua terlihat bersih, lalu patung yang aku coret, itu-." Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk salah satu patung yang tersusun di dekat tangga.

"Wah, gawat, kau memang membuat masalah, itu adalah patung miliknya, kakekku menceritakan setiap patung memiliki penghuninya sendiri, dan itu adalah patung milik Kagutsuchi." Ucap pemuda ini dan tertawa, dia tidak menyangka ada yang berani mengusik sesuatu milik Kagutsuchi.

"A-aku memang bersalah, aku sudah meminta ampunan dan akan bertanggung jawab, tapi beberapa hari ini dewa itu tidak ada di kuil, aku terus membawa makanan ini untuknya." Ucap Sakura, memperlihatkan kotak bekal itu pada pemuda ini.

"Kau sangat baik, dewa akan semakin senang padamu, jadi tenang saja, dia memang akan marah, tapi tidak selama itu."

"Kalau begitu, ini untuk kakak saja, aku sudah harus membersihkan halaman ini."

"Sungguh! Apa ini untukku?"

"Iya, rencananya ini untuk dewa, tapi karena dia tidak ada, kakak bisa menghabiskannya."

"Terima kasih, sebagai gantinya, tidak perlu membersihkan kuil, karena aku sudah ada disini, aku yang membersihkannya."

"Eh? Tapi aku janji dengan dewa."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengatakan padanya jika dia sudah kembali, sebaiknya kau pulang, pekerjaanmu sangat mulia, seluruh patung jadi sangat bersih berkatmu." Ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura terlihat malu, dia mendapat pujian dari orang yang baru saja di kenalnya.

"Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku mahasiswa semester 3, senang berkenalan denganmu, aku akan mengatakan pada kedua orang tuaku jika kau sudah baik membersihkan kuil ini." Ucap pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"A-aku Haruno Sakura, murid kelas 3 SMP K. Salam kenal kak. Mungkin tidak perlu di ceritakan, aku tidak masalah, lagi pula ini adalah penebus kesalahanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Begitu yaa."

Gadis itu mulai pamit dan bergegas pulang.

"Gadis yang penuh semangat dan cukup manis, dia sudah kelas 3 yaa, sebentar lagi akan lulus, lalu kenapa dia berani mencoret patung Kagutsuchi? Padahal jika di perhatikan dia gadis yang baik. Itu tidak masalah, dia sudah sangat baik, Kagutsuchi pasti senang melihat kuil ini, sementara itu, aku bisa makan ini." Ucap Naruto dan bersiap untuk menyantapnya.

"Jangan memakannya, itu bukan milikmu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sebenarnya author udah menggambarkan sosok Sasuke dalam Kagutsuchi yaa, nurvieee96, tapi mungkin karna terus membahas kagutsuchi dan sosok Sasuke jadi simpang siur, hehehe, jadinya author memperjalas di chapter ini =w= jadi bayangkan saja di chapter pertama bagaimana sosoknya author gambarkan, so, yang jadi kagutsuchi adalah Sasuke, Susanoo, tetap Susanoo, dan yup sesuai kata sitilafifah989 NAruto yaa dia yang punya kuil, XD author kangen masukin NAruto dalam fic author, dia kalau ketemu Sasuke, jadi pengennya buat kisah yang lucu-lucu, mereka cocok sih. =w=

di chapter ini muncul beberapa nama, dan itu semua nama dewa dalam kisah mitologi, =w= jarang-jarang yaa auhtor menggunakan jurusan Sasuke sebagai karakter, pernah sih, di fic onsehoot tentang pria bertopeng, mungkin masih ada yang ingat atau dah lupa xD. Izanagi punya sedikit masalah dengan Kagutsuchi. tapi nanti ada flashback, Izanami sendiri, udah kayak ibunya Kagutsuchi, ya kira-kira begitu, author kadang memberi sediki pernjelasan di akhir biar nggak pada bingung.

.

.

See you next chapter! selamat bermalam minggu, besok nggak update yaa, istirahat...~


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan memakannya, itu bukan milikmu."

Suara itu cukup mengejutkan Naruto, kotak bekal di tangannya pun sudah berpindah tangan.

"Kagutsuchi!" Teriak Naruto, dia pun terkejut.

"Apa kau mau aku bakar? Bagaimana kau masih memanggilku seperti itu!" Ucap Kagutsuchi, kesal.

"Ampun dewa! Tapi bisakah kau mengembailkan kotak itu?"

"Apa ini dari gadis berambut _softpink_ itu?"

"Iya, dia membawakannya untukmu, tapi karena-"

"-Artinya ini untukku, kau, bersihkan seluruh halaman kuil, dan jangan lupa di dalam kuil sudah sangat kotor."

"Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku? Jangan lupa aku cucu siapa."

"Kau bahkan tidak datang hampir setahun dan masih menyebut kakekmu? Jangan menyamakan dirimu yang malas dengan kakek buyutmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap marah padanya.

"A-ampun, aku akan lakukan. Seharusnya kau menyambutku, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau tidak berubah sedikit pun sejak aku masih kecil."

"Aku adalah dewa, dewa adalah sesuatu yang kekal, aku tidak akan menua, tapi mati masih bisa terjadi pada kami seperti kakek buyutmu. Sekarang cepat kerjakan kewajibanmu dan jangan terus mengomel."

"Bukannya kau yang terus mengomel." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin menerima hukuman dari dewa?"

"Iya-iya, akan aku lakukan, jangan mengancamku seperti itu." Panik Naruto.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak datang ke kuil ini, perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang, masa kuliah pun membuatnya sibuk, namun amanah yang di tinggalkan kakek buyutnya selalu di lakukannya, Naruto bisa saja menentang hal ini, tapi kemarahan dewa jauh lebih di takutkannya, ini sudah menjadi sesuatu yang turun temurun di lakukan oleh keluarganya, terkecuali kakeknya yang tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan ini, menurutnya kuil itu sudah tidak perlu di urus, meskipun sejak dulu di saat mereka masih tinggal di kota ini, kuil ini adalah hak milik keluarga Uzumaki.

Perkembangan jaman mulai membuat kuil tidak begitu di perhatikan lagi, mereka tidak tinggal dan menempati kuil itu, tapi akan selalu menjadi tempat penting untuk siapapun yang percaya jika dewa itu ada.

Sesekali Naruto akan melirik dewa yang sibuk menikmati makanannya, dia cukup lapar, setelah tiba di kota ini, Naruto langsung datang ke kuil dan melihat kondisi kuil yang cukup lama di tinggalkan.

"Kau tahu 'kan, sekarang aku sangat sibuk kuliah, jadi mungkin aku akan jarang datang." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau masih punya liburan kuliah."

"I-iya, kau dewa yang serba tahu."

"Aku terus mengikuti perkembangan jaman, jangan anggap aku dewa yang kuno. Kau hanya perlu datang sekali setiap kau liburan, itu bukan hal yang sulit."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Aku juga tidak memaksamu, di jaman sekarang semua pun sudah berubah, kuil ini pun perlahan-lahan akan hilang."

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, ini adalah hal yang kakek buyutku wariskan, kau sudah hidup ribuan tahun, kau pasti merasakan berbagai hal yang terjadi pada kuil ini dan sekitarnya."

"Berhenti berbicara dan cepat kerjakan kewajibanmu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kau dewa yang tidak bisa di ajak berbicara."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap sesekali area kuil ini, ya dia sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun, sudah begitu banyak hal terjadi pada kuil ini, termasuk renovasi yang sudah di lakukan berkali-kali agar kuil ini tetap berdiri, dulunya pernah terjadi kebakaran hingga merusak kuil ini dan lahan yang berada di sekelilingnya, itu adalah kenangan yang sedikit buruk, ketika dewa tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dalam dirinya, hanya kekuatan yang bekerja dan membuatnya hilang akal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang gadis itu, dia seperti gadis yang baik, kenapa dia melakukan hal buruk pada patungmu? Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal dan melihat patungmu yang di coretnya, hahahhaa." Ucap Naruto dan tertawa.

Sasuke hanya menggerakkan tangannya dan seluruh daun kembali berjatuhan dari pohonnya.

"Sungguh! Kau melakukan ini padaku! Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu bercanda!" Protes Naruto.

"Cepat bersihkan, didalam kuil juga belum tersentuh, kau akan tidur di teras jika di dalam tidak bersih." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Baiklah! Akan aku lakukan!" Kesal Naruto.

"Jangan lupa, ikhlas. Kau harus mengikuti cara kakek buyutnya.

"Iya, Aku sangat-sangat ikhlas melakukan segalanya." Ucap Naruto dan mencoba tenang.

Hari hampir gelap dan seluruh halaman kuil, maupun di dalam kuil telah bersih, saat baru saja membuka pintu, begitu banyak hewan berdiam diri di dalam, beberapa bau yang tidak sedap dan ada bangkai tikus di dalamnya, di dalam kuil hanya bisa di buka oleh Naruto, dia yang memegang kuncinya.

Lantai yang terlihat sangat bersih, Naruto sudah berusaha melakukan segala hal agar ruangan di dalam kuil itu bersih, dia sampai harus mengusir berbagai hewan yang tinggal di dalam, masih ada satu patung lagi di dalam kuil ini, patung seorang dewi.

"Kata kakek, dia adalah ibumu yaa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dewa tidak punya ibu dan ayah."

"Itu kata kakek, aku pikir kalian juga semacam melakukan kelahiran."

"Dia yang menciptakanku, meskipun mendapat hal buruk."

"Aku pernah mendengar kisahmu sedikit dari kakek."

"Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, kau bisa istirahat."

"Kau selalu saja tidak ingin berbicara denganku." Ucap Naruto dan berbaring di lantai.

Menatap langit-langit kuil ini, bangunan ini sudah cukup lama berdiri dan sudah sangat lama tidak di reonovasi kembali, beberapa kayu peyangganya terlihat usang dan suatu saat bisa roboh.

**Kryuuukk…~**

Perutnya sudah mulai protes, dia harus mencari makan terlebih dahulu.

Berjalan keluar dari kuil ini dan dia harus mengunci pintunya, dari arah tangga, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, dia memperhatikan patung miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada, kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari makan, aku sudah sangat kelarapan, apalagi dewa disini sangat pelit."

"Bawakan sesuatu yang enak untukku."

"Ha! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu padaku! Aku bukan pesuruh!" Protes Naruto.

"Cepat pergi dan jangan lama kembali." Ucap Sasuke dan mengabaikan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Ah sial! Bahkan dewa pun melakukan hal ini pada manusia." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan dengan gaya yang sangat kesal.

Sementara Sasuke tidak peduli dan lebih menikmati mengganggu pemuda yang telah dewasa itu. Kembali menatap patungnya, patungnya sudah sangat bersih, beberapa patung lain pun tidak tertutupi lumut lagi, selama dia pergi, gadis itu malah melakukan banyak hal, sekarang Naruto berada di kuil ini, gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, semua hal akan di lakukan Naruto dan kemungkinan dia tidak akan datang ke kuil ini, dewa ini sedikit menyangkan hal ini.

Naruto masih berjalan-jalan di area sekitar, suasana di kota ini pun sudah memiliki banyak perubahan, hari sudah gelap, dia hanya akan mencari kedai yang menjual makanan favoritnya, Naruto sangat menyukai ramen.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kedai yang cukup jauh dari kuil, di sana pun sangat ramai. Memesan semangkuk Ramen dan hari ini dia akan makan banyak, Naruto sangat kelaparan sejak siang tadi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

fiuuuuh..~ akhir kelar update 3 fic TBC. semoga terhibur deh..

.

.

See you next chapter...!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, Sakura datang lagi, patung-patung itu sudah bersih, halaman dan kuil juga sudah bersih, Sakura bingung mau melakukan apa di kuil ini.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dewa, tapi aku membawakanmu lagi bento-"

**Sraaakk!**

Pintu kuil itu terbuka dan membuat Sakura sangat-sangat terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika ada orang di dalam kuil itu.

"Ah, aku pikir siapa." Ucap pemuda yang di temuinya kemarin, matanya terlihat bengkak dan penampilannya cukup kusut, dia seperti baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ka-kak Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, Naruto keluar dari dalam bangunan kuil, pikirnya bangunan itu cuma hiasan dan tidak ada apapun di dalamnya.

"Aku tidur disini, semalam aku berkeliling hingga tengah malam dan baru saja bangun." Ucap Naruto dan menguap, tatapannya terfokus pada apa yang di Sakura. "Wah, kau sangat mengerti keadaan yaa Sakura, apa kau membawakannya untu-" Ucap Naruto terputus dan melihat tatapan datar seorang dewa yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto dan tertawa garing.

"Apa dewa itu belum kembali?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia sudah kembali, kau berikan saja padanya." Ucap Naruto, tatapannya terlihat malas, padahal dia sudah sangat lapar dan baru saja bangun, pemuda ini tidur hingga siang hari.

"Berikan padanya?" Ucap Sakura bingung, melihat kesana dan kemari, dia tidak bisa melihat dewa itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto, dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu sejak tadi.

"A-aku hanya pernah mendengar suaranya." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Hey dewa sok misterius, tampakkan saja dirimu, kau ini sungguh pemalu." Ucap Naruto.

**Blatak!**

Satu jitak keras menghantam kepala Naruto, Sasuke terlihat lebih kesal lagi.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, Naruto tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan.

"Kau harus tahu, dewa sini pun sangat-sangat tidak ramah." Ucap Naruto dan semakin membuat dewa ini marah.

"Kakak tidak boleh mengucapkan hal itu, dewa di kuil ini sangat baik." Ucap Sakura, walaupun mereka hanya berbicara, Sakura merasa jika dewa Kagutsuchi sangat baik.

Sasuke menjadi tenang dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura sambil melirik Naruto, dia ingin Naruto bersikap seperti Sakura.

"Dasar dewa yang gila pujian." Gumam Naruto dan tentu saja terdengar oleh dewa itu, lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat hukumannya.

Setelah sedikit kekacauan yang di buat Naruto, Sakura menaruh kotak bekalnya dan bisa masuk ke dalam bangunan kuil itu, semua tampak bersih setelah Naruto membersihkannya, lantai kayu yang dingin, di dalam sangat luas dan ada beberapa benda seperti senjata pusaka di simpan tepat di depan sebuah patung.

Sakura baru tahu jika ada patung lain lagi di dalam kuil ini, patung seorang dewi.

"Dia adalah dewi Izanami, dewi yang menciptakan Kagutsuchi." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa kakak pernah melihat wujudnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terus melihat Kagutsuchi, para dewa lain pun jarang menampakkan dirinya. Mereka lebih senang tinggal di atas dan jarang berada di kuil."

"Jangan membahas para dewa." Tegur Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kau begitu sensitif saat aku membahas mereka?" Ucap Naruto.

Sakura hanya menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang marah-marah dan melihat ke depan teras.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan jika bisa melihat dewa." Ucap Sakura.

"Ha? Ini tidak menyenangkan, kau seakan melihat hantu." Ucap Naruto dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Apa dewa Kagutsuchi menyeramkan? Beberapa buku menggambarkan wujudnya seperti setan merah dengan sepasang tanduk, tubuh berwarna merah dengan perut besar, wajahnya pun menakutkan dan dia akan terus di kelilingi oleh api abadi." Jelas Sakura.

Buaahahahahah…!

Tawa lepas dari Naruto hingga menahan perutnya, dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan menjelaskan dewa Kagutsuchi seperti yang di gambarkan dalam buku-buku mitologi kuno.

"A-apa aku salah?" Ucap Sakura, semakin bingung.

"Tidak, kau benar, dia seperti! Arrggghh! Ampun!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal di buatnya.

"Beraninya kau menghinda dewa." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali memberi hukuman pada Naruto.

"Ma-Maafkan aku dewa! Aku tidak tahu wujudmu seperti apa, aku hanya menceritakan apa yang aku dapat di dalam buku." Ucap Sakura, memohon ampun setelah melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, hahahah, aku sudah terbiasa di beri hukuman olehnya, benar 'kan dewa?" Ucap Naruto.

Sakura bisa melihat pemuda itu melirik ke sebelahnya, artinya dewa itu tepat di dekat Naruto.

"Katakan dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke, melihat kedua tangannya ke dada dan memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau menjelaskan tentang penampilanmu, seharusnya kau memperlihatkan wujudmu saja." Ucap Naruto, menatap malas pada Sasuke.

"Dewa tidak sembarangan menampakkan dirinya, ingat itu, hanya karena kau keturunan asli dari pemilik kuil ini kau mendapat sedikit keberuntungan untuk melihat dewa, seharusnya kau bangga, tidak semua pemilik kuil bisa melihat dewa." Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya, aku sangat bangga bisa melihatmu, hanya saja penampilanmu terlalu santai untuk seorang dewa, apa kau tidak pernah mengganti pakaianmu? Lihatlah yukatamu semakin hitam kau pasti tidak pernah menggantinya, lagi pula pakailah yukata yang benar, aku tahu dada dan perutmu bagus, apa kau tidak masuk angin?" Ucap Naruto.

**Blaatak!**

Lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan keras mendarat ke arah Naruto, sementara Sakura, dia terlihat kebingungan, seakan Naruto seperti orang bodoh yang tengah berbicara sendiri.

"A-anu kak, aku mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu di kuil ini." Ucap Sakura, dia pun merasa aneh sendiri jika tidak berbicara.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah katakan padamu, pulanglah, jika aku ada disini, kuil adalah tugasku, aku sudah mendapat amanah dari kakek buyutku dan aku sangat menghargai apa yang diinginakannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Hingga kau tidak datang hampir setahun." Sindir Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk kuliah! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak memiliki sedikit kebijakan, lagi pula Sakura sudah membantuku." Protes Naruto.

"Dia hanya kebetulan membuat masalah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, aku minta maaf dewa." Ucap Naruto, pasrah, dia tidak berani melawan dewa itu.

"A-aku jadi tidak enak untuk pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Katakan padanya." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, gadis itu tidak akan pulang.

"Kau sudah membayar kesalahanmu, bahkan melebihi apa yang kau katakan sendiri, aku maafkan kau kali ini, jangan membuat masalah di kuil ini dan tidak perlu datang lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mendengar ucapan dewa itu, dia tidak perlu datang lagi ke kuil ini, padahal setiap datang ke kuil ini Sakura merasa senang, dia bahkan bisa menceritakan apa yang di rasakannya selama ini pada dewa itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu, dewa." Ucap Sakura, dia pun pulang dengan wajah murung itu.

Naruto melihat wajah gadis itu, dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti itu? Dia seakan senang datang ke kuil ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin ada manusia yang terbebani dengan pekerjaan yang bukan tugasnya." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Ya aku mengerti! Ini adalah tugasku, aku tidak mungkin melimpahkannya pada orang lain!" Ucap Naruto. Lagi-lagi beselisih dengan dewa itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sitilafifah989 : sejujurnya Izanami dan Izanagi bukan Mikoto dan fugaku. =w=, karena mereka memiliki banyak anak(dewa), tapi author juga sulit menggambar penampilan mereka, penampilan Izanami saja hampir mirip Mikoto, jadi biar nggk sulit membayangkan penampilan mereka, tidak masalah jika penampilan mereka seperti Mikoto dan Fugaku. kalau Itachi nanti kita lihat, apakah dia akan masuk atau tidak. XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, kuil yang sedang sunyi, Naruto sedang tidak berada di kuil, dia berjalan-jalan selama masih berada di kota Konoha ini, sementara itu, Sasuke akan terus berada di tempat favoritnya dan memperhatikan sekitar, dari sini dia akan melihat seorang gadis dengan tingkah anehnya, dia bersembunyii di salah satu pohon dan terus menatap ke arah kuil.

Dewa ini terlihat bingung dengan tingkah aneh gadis itu, dia sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak perlu datang lagi, tapi gadis itu tetap datang, tapi dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Sakura tersentak kaget, dewa itu tidak mungkin mudah di bohongi, dia masih tetap ingin datang.

"A-aku tahu, aku tidak boleh datang lagi, tapi apa aku boleh membawa ini untukmu, dewa?" Ucap Sakura dan mengangkat kotak bekalnya itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, gadis yang tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau sudah aku maafkan, tidak perlu membawa apapun lagi."

"Aku mohon, kali ini terimalah, apa aku tidak boleh datang ke kuil lagi?" Ucap Sakura dan terlihat murung.

Lagi-lagi dewa ini melihat raut wajah itu.

"Kuil adalah tempat suci, siapapun bisa datang dan tidak ada peraturan yang melarang orang untuk datang, ini adalah tempat untuk semua orang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sungguh! Jadi aku bisa datang kapan saja!" Ucap Sakura, bersemangat.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk tidak datang." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat, bergegas naik tangga dengan terburu-buru rasa senang membuatnya tidak sadar akan kesalahannya sendiri, gadis itu tidak melihat baik-baik tangga yang di pijakinya, lagi-lagi dia akan terjatuh dari sana.

"Eh?" Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, Sakura akan terjatuh dari tangga ini, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, hari ini dia cukup sial, melakukan kesalahan yang di ulangnya kembali.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, bagaimana bisa kau menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri di tempat yang sama?" Sakura tahu akan suara ini, suara dewa yang terus mendiami kuil tua ini.

Membuka matanya perlahan, terlalu silau, dia melihat sejenak apa yang di hadapannya, hanya sebatas leher hingga ke bawah, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan warna yukata yang sama dikenakannya, yukatanya cukup terbuka pada atasnya, kembali menutup matanya dan segera membukanya, kosong, Sakura tidak melihat apapun di hadapannya, jelas-jelas dia melihat sosok dewa itu, dia bahkan mendapat perlindungan dari dewa itu, lagi.

"Ada apa? Aku yakin jika kepalamu belum terbentur dari tangga yang tinggi itu." Tegur dewa ini, gadis itu terlihat bengong sendiri dan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu repot dewa, terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku hingga dua kali." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat bersyukur akan kemurahan hati sang dewa ini.

"Aku bukan dewa pelindung, tapi aku tidak ingin ada yang mati karena kecerobohannya di kuilku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera menenangkan dirinya, dia benar-benar ceroboh, menatap sekitar dan tidak menemukan Naruto.

"Dimana kak Naruto? Apa dia akhirnya pulang ke kotanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang berjalan-jalan, katanya ingin melihat-lihat sekitar sebelum kembali."

"Begitu. Apa aku perlu membersihkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu makanlah ini dewa." Ucap Sakura dan menaruh kotak bekal itu di teras kuil.

"Pulanglah sebelum hari gelap."

"Apa aku bisa disini sebentar saja? Aku merasa jika hanya dewa yang bisa menerima kehadiranku."

"Kau masih punya orang-orang yang peduli padamu."

"Orang-orang yang peduli padaku?" Ucap Sakura dan mengingat ketiga murid itu, beberapa hari ini Sakura menjauh, dia takut jika mereka hanya berpura-pura berteman dengannya.

"Setiap manusia memberikan efek yang berbeda jika kalian bersama, keraguanmu terlalu besar untuk menerima sesuatu yang baru.

"Aku takut mereka berbohong." Ucap Sakura dan murung.

"Inilah yang terjadi pada manusia, orang-orang itu akan datang dan pergi, kehidupan kalian akan terus seperti itu, tidak ada salahnya jika kau menerima mereka."

"Apa benar mereka baik padaku?"

"Aku bukan manusia yang akan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi padamu, kau bisa tahu itu jika bersama mereka."

"Aku tidak mau berteman lagi."

"Keputusannya ada padamu."

"Aku percaya padamu dewa!"

"Kau percaya tapi tidak mendengarkan ucapanku."

"Hehehe, bukan seperti itu, aku percaya jika kau yang mengatakan hal semacam ini padaku, aku jadi percaya diri."

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk berbicara?"

"I-itu, aku hanya ingin ada yang mendengarkanku."

"Ya setidaknya kau tidak berdoa yang macam-macam seperti ingin ketiga teman lamamu itu segera mati."

"A-a-aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu!" Panik Sakura, dia tidak benar-benar ingin berdoa hal jahat seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, kau bukan manusia yang penuh kebencian, kau hanya terus menahannya dan menimbunnya di dalam hatimu hingga cahayanya meredup, akhir-akhir jadi lebih terang."

Sakura mendengar dewa itu dan menatap ke arah dirinya, dia tidak melihat apapun disana.

"Apa benar ada cahaya di dalam diriku?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Kau hanya manusia bisa, penglihatanmu terbatas, sekarang pulanglah. Dan jangan lupa ambil kotak bekalmu ini."

Sakura tidak sadar jika kotak bekal itu telah kosong, gadis ini tidak memperhatikan apapun, kotaknya juga tidak terlihat melayang sejak tadi, tanpa sadar isi kotak bekal itu sudah habis.

"Aku akan datang lagi, terima kasih telah mendengarkanku, dewa." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pulang.

"Jangan berlarian di tangga!" Tegur dewa ini, dan membuat Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sangat pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun tidak bisa membersihkan lagi, Sakura masih bisa datang ke kuil itu, dewa yang sangat baik, dia bahkan mengatakan jika ketiga murid yang mendekatinya bukan orang-orang yang jahat, Sakura sangat ingin mempercayainya.

"Oh siapa yang kita temui ini." Ucap seorang gadis.

Sakura cukup terkejut bertemu mereka lagi, di sekolah, akhir-akhir mereka seperti menjauh.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sakura? Kami merindukanmu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"A-aku hanya dari kuil." Ucap Sakura, gugup, disini bukan sekolah, dia tidak mungkin berlari dan meminta tolong pada Shion, Tenten, atau Ino, mereka sedang tidak bersamanya.

"Kau ke kuil? Ada apa ke kuil?"

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian, dewa sangat marah, aku jadi harus membersihkan patungnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Benar, kau anak yang baik, kau sampai menolak permintaan kami, lalu dimana teman-temanmu itu?" Ucap mereka dan sengaja mendorong bahu gadis ini.

"Ka-kami tidak berteman." Ucap Sakura, dan takut, dia tidak bisa melawan mereka semua.

"Sungguh? Kenapa mereka begitu melindungimu, padahal kamilah temanmu."

"Aku pikir kalian akan menepati janji kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak melakukan perintah yang terakhir, lagi pula teman-temanmu sangat mengganggu, bagaimana jika memberi mereka pelajaran? Kau bisa membuat masalah dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka! Meskipun mereka berusaha akrab denganku, setidaknya mereka tidak pura-pura menggunakan pertemanan sebagai alasan untuk melukai seseorang!" Tegas Sakura, entah darimana keberanian ini datang, Sakura hanya ingin melindungi teman-teman kelasnya itu, mereka tidak berbuat jahat pada Sakura.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau berani melawan kami?" Ucap mereka, dan ayunan tangan itu mulai mengarah ke wajah Sakura.

"Hey, jangan melukainya." Ucap seseorang, bahkan menahan tangan gadis itu, Sakura membuka matanya saat tidak merasakan tamparan itu mengenai wajahnya, tatapannya pun cukup terkejut melihat seseorang menahan tangan murid yang akan menamparnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, jangan melukainya." Ucap seseorang.

Ketiga murid ini menjauh dan menatap pemuda yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari mereka.

"Tiga lawan satu tidak adil, bagaimana jika melepaskannya, aku yakin kalian tidak benar-benar melukainya 'kan?" Ucap Naruto, bahkan memperlihatkan senyum yang menawannya.

Ketiga gadis itu mematung.

"Ka-kami tidak melukainya, kami adalah teman." Ucap mereka, mereka pun terus menatap pemuda yang terlihat dewasa itu, wajahnya terlihat cukup manis dengan kulit sawo matang dan mata yang indah itu.

"Apa kakak tinggal disini? Kami baru melihatmu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, mereka pun sibuk mengagumi pemuda ini.

Naruto memberi sedikit aba-aba pada Sakura untuk bergegas pergi, hari ini Naruto harus berlari secepat mungkin setelah mendengar perintah dari sang dewa, dewa itu bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang dalam masalah, Naruto cukup terkejut, dia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke meskipun dia tetap berada di kuil.

Sakura berhasil meloloskan, dia pun bisa melihat ketiga murid itu membawa Naruto pergi, seperti ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Aku melihat seseorang, seperti tengah duduk di atas pohon yang paling besar dan tinggi di kuil ini, seorang pria dengan menggunakan hakama yang tidak benar, bisakah dia menutup dadanya itu? Bahkan bagian perutnya terlihat, matanya tertutup, rambut panjang hitam yang menutup sebagian mata kanannya, wajahnya sangat tampan, bagaimana dia bisa naik ke atas?

Terkejut, tiba-tiba kobaran api berada di sekelilingku, aku melihatnya, tapi dia tidak berbalik, aku hanya menatap punggungnya dengan kobaran api yang semakint terasa panas, aku akan terbakar jika tetap disini, tapi kenapa dia tidak pergi?

_Pergi dari sana!_

Aku tidak bisa berteriak, suaraku seakan tenggalam, apa yang terjadi? Ada yang mengganjal di tenggorakanku hingga aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku, kobaran api itu memabakar sekitar dan semakin terasa panas, aku juga akan terbakar jika tidak pergi, tapi kaki ini seakan tertanam di tanah, aku tidak bergerak, aku akan mati, aku akan mati sekarang.

**Bught!**

Menatap sekitar, kepalaku jatuh dan terbentuk di lantai, ini cukup sakit, itu hanya mimpi, aku tidak tahu kenapa harus bermimpi seperti itu, kuil itu terbakar, mungkin hanya sebuah mimpi, kemarin aku sangat beruntung, kak Naruto menyelematkanku, aku mungkin bisa berterima kasih padanya dengan membuat bekal lagi untuknya.

Pagi ini, berjalan masuk ke kelas, aku sudah berbicara dengan dewa itu, dia mengatakan hal baik tentang teman-teman kelasku, aku terlalu takut untuk sebuah hubungan pertemanan, tapi aku sangat ingin mempercayai dewa itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" Sapa Shion, mungkin aku perlu mencobanya, lagi pula mereka sempat melindungiku.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap, masih ragu, dengan suaraku yang terdengar pelan.

"Oh, kau membalas sapaanku, itu sangat baik Sakura." Ucapnya dan memelukku, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat senang hingga memelukku.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino dan Tenten pun datang, mereka selalu berwajah ceria di hadapanku, kami sudah kelas tiga, lalu selama ini apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa baru saja mereka ingin akrab denganku? Aku selalu memikirkan hal buruk terlebih dahulu.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau sering kemana? Kau sangat cepat keluar saat jam sekolah berakhir." Tanya Ino padaku.

"Aku kuil." Ucapku.

"Ke kuil? Wah, apa kau rajin berdoa disana?" Ucap Tenten.

Mereka jadi terus menatapku dan membuatku tidak percaya diri untuk berbicara dengan mereka.

"Ti-tidak, aku sempat membuat kesalahan jadi aku harus menebus kesalahanku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuat kesalahan, kau bukan tipe anak seperti itu Sakura." Ucap Shion.

Tenten dan Ino pun membenarkannya, apa mereka selama ini hanya mengamatiku? Atau mereka pura-pura tidak peduli. Lalu, aku hanya menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

"Jadi benar, murid dari kelas lain itu mengganggumu." Ucap Shion, dia terilhat marah.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu terlibat dengan mereka, aku tidak apa-apa, aku juga berterima kasih kalian sudah menolongku." Ucapku.

Aku tidak lemah, hanya saja, hal-hal itu terjadi begitu saja, aku juga tidak bisa melawan, jika melawan, siapa yang akan membelaku? Mereka akan semakin menuduhku dan membuatku dalam kesulitan.

Hari ini pun, aku berani berbicara dengan mereka, rasanya seperti kami benar-benar berteman, aku ingin mulai percaya pada mereka, percaya jika hubungan pertemanan itu akan aman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas berakhir.

Menatap ke arah mereka, aku tidak percaya jika mereka benar-benar akan mengikutiku ke kuil.

"Kalian sungguh ingin kesana?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit bingung.

Shion, Ino dan Tenten mengangguk pasti, mereka sangat penasaran, aku mengatakan jika di sana benar ada dewa, isu-isu dan rumor di sekitar kuil ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, kuil itu bahkan masih pemiliknya masih ada.

Mereka berjalan mengikutiku dan melihat sekitar, mereka hanya memastikan akan ucapanku, tapi saat tiba di sana, bangunan kuil itu terkunci.

"Dewa! Aku datang membawa persembahanku, lagi." Ucapku. Dan ini menjadi tontonan mereka, aku jadi merasa sangat malu dan seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau membawa orang yang banyak hari ini." Aku mendengar suara itu.

"Kak Naruto ada dimana?" Tanyaku. Kuil ini kosong, apa dia keluar jalan-jalan lagi?

"Dia sudah pulang menggunakan kereta tadi pagi. Kau terlambat jika ingin menemuinya." Ucap dewa itu.

"Sakura, kau berbicara dengan siapa? Kami tidak mendengar apapun." Ucap Shion.

"Kalian tidak mendengar suara seorang pria?" Tanyaku. Dan mereka kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan mendengar suaraku, aku hanya akan membuatmu mendengarkanku." Ucap dewa itu.

Ternyata begitu, jadi sejak tadi aku seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri, maafkan aku teman-teman.

"Dewa itu tidak ingin mendengarkan suaranya pada kalian, maaf, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, ini kehendaknya sendiri." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, hanya saja, kuil ini jadi membuat kami merinding, bahkan terasa sangat sunyi." Ucap Ino, Shion dan Tenten pun tidak keberatan.

"Apa yang aku bisa lakukan, dewa?" Tanyaku, mungkin aku bisa membersihkan lagi.

"Tidak, pulanglah, halaman kuil juga tidak begitu kotor." Ucapnya.

Itu benar, kuil ini sangat bersih, kak Naruto mungkin membersihkannya lagi sebelum pulang.

"Kapan kak Naruto akan kembali lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu tergantung darinya."

Aku tidak bisa berbicara banyak dengan dewa Sasuke lagi, Shion, Ino dan Tenten, terus menatapku, aku benar-benar terlihat aneh dan sangat malu.

Pada akhirnya, hanya menaruh kotak bekal itu, aku bahkan membuatkannya untuk kak Naruto, tapi dewa itu memintaku untuk menaruh semuanya saja.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Ucapku.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan malah menarikku.

"Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar." Ucap Shion.

"A-aku tidak punya uang." Ucapku, aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang sementara nenek kesusahan di desa.

"Tidak-tidak, hari ini aku yang menanggungnya." Ucap Ino.

"Cepatlah, aku juga sangat lapar." Ucap Tenten.

"Apa? Kau makan lagi? Lari kemana saja makananmu itu." Tegur Shion.

Mereka menarikku begitu saja, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini, berjalan-jalan bersama teman-teman sepulang sekolah, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun hanya sekedar melihat-lihat di sebuah toko dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik yang ada, mencoba beberapa kue enak di toko kue yang katanya terkenal disana, memakan takoyaki dan beberapa jajanan yang di jual.

Aku senang.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Dewa itu benar, aku harus mempercayai ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update... ulang, ada kesalahan =w=" ternyata author salah update, itu chapter 8 =w= maaf atas ketidaknyaman ini

yups, yang jawab Naruto. itu benar. (y)

.

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kagutsuchi Pov.(Sasuke)**

Menatap ke arah tangga, lagi-lagi dia datang, gadis berambut _softpink_ yang tidak pernah lelah sedikit pun untuk tetap datang ke kuil ini, aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak perlu datang, dia menebus kesalahannya dengan baik, bahkan masih membawakan persembahan untukku.

Aku tahu dia bukan anak yang jahat, Naruto pun berkata demikian, dia tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu, hanya kelemahan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan untuk melawan mereka.

Kali ini apa yang di inginkannya lagi? Dia bisa datang kapan saja, tidak perlu setiap hari dan lagi-lagi kotak bekal yang di bawanya, sejujurnya aku penasaran setiap isi kotak itu, dia akan selalu membawa makanan yang berbeda dengan campuran makanan berat dan ringan.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasa di hargai seperti ini oleh seorang manusia, kenapa dia peduli akan kuil ini dan aku yang tinggal di sini?

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap di dunia manusia bukan karena sebuah alasan, di sana hanya akan terus terdengar sindiran para dewa, mereka mengutukku sebagai dewa pembawa sial, aku bukan salah satu dewa keberuntungan, lalu apa gunanya Izanami menciptakanku?

Dewa api, pada jaman dulu, mungkin akulah dewa yang sangat-sangat di perlukan, aku melakukan banyak tugas mulia dengan kekuatan ini, seiring berjalannya waktu, kebutuhan untukku tidak begitu di perlukan lagi, aku menjadi dewa yang terlupakan, para dewa menganggap aku bukan bagian yang penting lagi, Izanami sebenarnya telah mati, itu karena dia terbakar saat menciptakanku, aku hampir di bunuh oleh Izanagi, para dewa yang sama-sama terlahir dari Izanami melindungiku, Izanagi tidak menerima kematian Izanami, dia sampai datang ke dunia akhirat dan mengamuk di sana jika istrinya tidak di hidupkan kembali, raja neraka sangat pusing untuk mengurus masalah itu, dia pun membebaskan Izanami dan membuatnya tetap hidup sebagai dewa. Izanagi adalah dewa yang terkuat, hanya dia yang mampu membunuh para dewa yang ada.

Aku tidak ingin berselisih dengannya lagi meskipun Izanami sangat menyayangiku, memilih tinggal di dunia manusia, para manusia ternyata masih menyakini keberadaan dewa sepertiku, mereka membuat sebuah kuil kecil untuk Izanami di dalam bangunan dan beberapa patung dewa sebagai pelindung Izanami, mereka adalah keluarga Uzumaki, salah satu patung yang mereka buat terukir namaku di sana, Kagutsuchi, itu adalah pemberian nama Izanami padaku, aku sangat menghargainya dan menghormatinya, tapi Izanagi tidak pernah berhenti menaruh dendam padaku, sampai akhirnya, hanya ada tatapan kebencian darinya.

"Aku membawakan persembahan ini untukmu, dewa." Ucapnya. Gadis yang terus mempercayai keberadaanku, dia terus berbicara padaku, dia hanya lemah terhadap sekitar dan berusaha membuat cahaya di hatinya tetap terang, dia memiliki keteguhan hati walaupun takdir yang sedang berjalan padanya sedang mengalami masa sulit.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang di sekitar kuil, pepohonan bergerak-berayung dan daun-daun kering gugur perlahan, pupil hijau itu mengarah ke pohon besar di samping bangunan kuil ini, tatapannya melebar, hari ini aku menampakkan diriku padanya, bagaimana reaksinya? Dia terus mematung menatap ke arahku, kilau cahaya matahari yang menebus pepohonan sedikit membuat keadaan lebih silau dari biasanya, bayangan daun-daun di pohon menghalangi silau itu, aku pun tidak beranjak dari atas pohon dan masih membalas tatapan gadis itu.

Apa yang di lihatnya?

Reaksinya sungguh berbeda dengan saat Naruto pertama kali melihatku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucapku.

Apa dia melamun? Beberapa detik terlewatkan dan dia hanya mematung menatapku, aku jadi bingung, ada apa dengan wajah dan penampilanku? Aku tidak memiliki wajah seperti yang di ceritakan pada buku-buku mitologi tentang dewa.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Haaaa! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas! Kau akan jatuh!" Teriaknya, panik.

Reaksi yang tidak sesuai dugaanku, bergerak dan menghilang dari sana, aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu dewa akan jatuh?" Ucapku.

Gadis itu terkejut dan menjauh dariku.

"De-dewa? Sungguh? Kau adalah Kagutsuchi? Ah tidak! Maksudku dewa Sasuke!" Ucapnya lagi dan semakin panik.

Apa aku seperti hantu?

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan menatapku seperti itu?" Ucapku, aku cukup risih akan reaksi berlebihannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku dewa." Ucapnya, menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali menatapku, lagi-lagi dia mematung, bahkan mata itu tak berkedip sedikit pun, pupil zambrut yang indah. "Kau sungguh dewa yang tampan." Ceplosnya dan wajahnya merona. "Ah tidak! Ma-maksudku, kau adalah dewa yang terlihat sangat berbeda, a-aku hanya terus membayangkan jika kau akan terlihat seperti yang di ceritakan dalam buku kisah mitologi para dewa meskipun kak Naruto mengatakan jika kau tidak seperti itu." Paniknya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Tenanglah, apa kau takut melihatku?" Ucapku.

Gelengan cepat darinya.

"Sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu." Ucapku, beranjak dari hadapannya, aku akan mencicipi persembahan untukku hari ini.

Membuka kotak itu, lagi-lagi dia akan menghias setiap makanan yang di masaknya, melirik ke arah gadis itu, dia tersentak kaget setiap tatapan kami bertemu, aku yakin dia belum bisa menenangkan dirinya setelah bisa melihatku dan tidak terbiasa.

"A-apa kau sungguh dewa Sasuke?" Tanyanya, dia belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku, jadi saat aku menghilang dan muncul di sampingnya tidak begitu di sadarinya.

"Ya, aku dewa Sasuke, dewa api." Ucapku, menaikkan satu jari telunjukku dan aku bisa mengeluarkan api dengan mudah dari telunjuk itu.

"A-aku harus pulang, aku akan kembali lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya, namun gerak-geriknya bisa terbaca, dia masih panik akan penampakkanku yang tiba-tiba, langkahnya terlihat kaku dan seakan takut padaku.

Aku tidak tahu jika setiap manusia akan memiliki reaksi yang berbeda, Naruto bahkan berpikir aku salah satu keluarganya dan aku harus menemaninya bermain, berbeda dengan kakek buyutnya yang pikir aku hantu jahat yang harus di usir, aku jadi mengingat masa lalu yang buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti ucapannya, hari ini, gadis itu datang lagi, tapi dengan tingkah yang aneh, bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat tangga dan mengamati sekitar. Apa yang di lihatnya? Apa yang di amatinya? Aku jadi penasaran, berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut menengok ke arah yang di lihatnya.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan nyaring itu membuatku harus menutup kupingku, apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia teriak begitu keras hingga terduduk di tanah. "Ma-maafkan aku dewa! Aku tidak bermaksud teriak padamu!" Paniknya, bahkan bersujud memohon ampun padaku.

Dia sangat aneh, sejak aku memperlihatkan diriku, sikapnya menjadi kacau dan tidak tenang, sesekali menatap takut padaku, sesekali menatap bingung padaku.

"Jangan datang dulu jika kau belum bisa menerima keadaan ini." Ucapku.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku menerima keadaan apapun, aku hanya sedikit syok saja, aku tidak menyangka jika dewa akan memperlihatkan wujudnya padaku, aku sangat bangga hingga bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa." Ucapnya, pupil zambrut itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dia sangat menghargaiku, kenapa Naruto yang sekarang tidak bersikap seperti ini padaku? Aku jadi ingin menukar pemilik sah kuil ini.

"Aku membawakan seperti biasa, aku harap dewa menyukainya." Ucapnya padaku dan menyodorkan kotak bekal itu.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup membawanya, kau tidak perlu susah lagi membawakan persembahan untukku, lagi pula semua kesalahanmu sudah aku maafkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin datang membawakan sesuatu untukmu dan mungkin saja kita bisa bercerita." Ucapnya.

"Bukannya kau memiliki teman?"

"Dewa benar, hanya saja aku masih belum bisa menceritakan hal yang penting pada mereka."

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku tahu, dewa bukan manusia biasa yang memiliki kelemahan seperti akan menyebar semua apa yang aku cerita." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Itu benar, aku bukan manusia tukang gosip, aku dewa dan terus mendengar segala keluhan manusia di dunia ini, aku tidak pernah membeberkan apa yang mereka keluhkan padaku di kuil ini, telingaku sampai sakit mendengar semua keluhan itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Ucapku dan menatapnya.

Ah, lagi-lagi dia melamun dan terus menatapku.

"Hey, kau mengabaikanku?" Tegurku.

"Ti-tidak dewa! Aku sungguh mengagumimu! Aku akan cerita, tapi mungkin kita bisa duduk di teras kuil?" Ucapnya.

Akhirnya dia menjadi tenang dan mulai membiasakan diri di sampingku.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, tapi hanya sebuah mimpi, aku melihat sosok yang mirip dengan dewa, aku minta maaf soal kemarin, aku hanya menatapmu seperti orang bodoh, sejujurnya sosok dewa sangat mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku, dia duduk dan tertidur di atas pohon itu, tapi tiba-tiba ada kobaran api dan membakar seluruh kuil hingga tak tersisa, aku sungguh bingung." Ucapnya.

Menatap gadis itu, dia menceritakan mimpi yang di lihatnya, itu alasannya kenapa dia menatapku bahkan tak berkedip, dia mungkin mengingat mimpinya lagi, sosok yang di lihatnya, aku bisa saja mengintip akan mimpinya itu, tapi aku tidak perlu terlibat dengan seorang manusia, aku sudah harus menjauh dari hal itu agar tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur, tidak mengandung arti apapun, jadi jangan pikirkan, mungkin hanya sebagai pertanda jika pada akhirnya kau bisa melihat wujudku." Ucapku, aku tidak benar-benar memberinya sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku mengerti, jadi seperti itu, dewa benar-benar hebat." Ucapnya, polos.

Dia menerima semua ucapanku mentah-mentah, gadis yang sangat-sangat polos.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

untuk sementara tidak update "my bodyguard" dulu, auhor sedang buntu ide di fic itu padahal itu salah satu fic yang cukup bikin semangat. cuma rada ribet buat alurnya.

lalu fic "Kagutsuchi" akan menjadi fic yang memiliki alur yang cukup ringan dan sederhana, sedangkan fic "007" ribet, rumit, cukup menguras otak, sekarang sudah memasuki alur mau perang, sampe pusing pikir bagaimana alur perang yang baik.

sepertinya author berencana menambah satu fic lagi, =w= nggk kapok emang. :D

.

.

_see you next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Aku jadi mengingat setiap cara bicaranya, cara menatapnya dan caranya berjalannya, apa dia sungguh dewa? Dia terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa dengan sorot mata kelam itu, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidupku, aku melihat dewa, dewa itu menampakkan dirinya padaku, padahal awalnya dia dan kak Naruto terus berselisih, dia bahkan mengatakan hanya keturunan pemilik kuil yang bisa melihatnya, dewa pun memiliki sikap yang tidak konsisten.

Dan hari ini, di kelas, meja yang kami satukan bersama saat akan makan siang, aku mulai menerimannya dan keberadaan mereka, Shion, Tenten, dan Ino. Masa SMPku akan segera berakhir, aku mulai membuat kenangan bersama mereka, mereka tidak jahat padaku, selama ini mereka terus bersikap baik padaku dan juga mereka tahu keadaanku dari beberapa murid lain, mereka cukup penasaran bagaimana latar belakang keluargaku, itu adalah keadaan yang sangat rumit dan buruk.

Aku berpikir mereka akan menjauh setelah mendengar segala penjelasanku, tapi mereka tetap bersamaku.

"Kau membawa bekal pada dewa itu setiap hari?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Iya, aku sudah berjanji pada dewa." Ucapku.

"Kami bahkan tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar suaranya, apa benar kau hanya bisa mendengar suaranya? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan wujud dewa itu? Apa mungkin dia seperti yang diceritakan pada buku mitologi para dewa." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku tidak penasaran lagi, aku sudah melihat wujudnya." Ucapku.

Hening.

Semuanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatapku dalam diam.

"Heeeee….!"

Mereka jadi heboh setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"Sungguh! Kau melihat wujud dewa itu!" Ucap Shion.

"Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana wujudnya? Apa menyeramkan seperti yang ceritakan orang-orang sekitar?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Kau pasti seperti melihat hantu." Ucap Tenten dan berwajah takut.

Reaksi mereka cukup berlebihan, aku juga mungkin seperti mereka dulunya, aku terus memikirkan dia adalah dewa dengan wajah dan penampilan yang menyeramkan, apalagi dia dewa api.

"Tidak. Aku akan menggambarkan bagaimana sosoknya." Ucapku.

Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang aku lihat, tubuh yang tinggi, sedikit kurus, putih pucat, dengan hakama hitamnya, dia bahkan tak memakai hakama itu dengan benar, aku jadi terus malu setiap menatapnya, dada dan perutnya akan terlihat jelas olehku, wajahnya seperti sosok yang sangat sempurna, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan rahang yang terbentuk sempurna, rambut hitam yang agak panjang melewati telinganya, pada bagian poni kanannya cukup panjang hingga menutupi mata kanannya, mata kelam dengan sorot tatapan yang tajam, dia bahkan jarang menampakkan senyumnya, wajah yang selalu datar.

"Apa-apaan sosok dewa itu? Kau sungguh melihatnya seperti itu? Dia tidak mengubah sosoknya?" Ucap Ino, memikirkan jika tidak mungkin dewa akan berpenampilan seperti itu, setelah menjelaskan pada mereka, wajah mereka terlihat merona, menurut mereka, itu adalah wajah pria tampan, aku juga tidak begitu memikirkannya, tapi benar, dia sosok pria yang sempurna akan wajahnya.

Pembicaraan dewa ini akhirnya berakhir setelah jam makan siang selesai, mereka jadi sangat ingin melihat dewa itu, tapi dia tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya pada siapapun, aku mungkin termasuk pengecualian baginya.

Hari ini, hanya ada beberapa daun gugur yang mengotori halaman kuil, aku sudah lama tidak membersihkan, dewa itu melarangku melakukannya dan menganggap itu bukan tugasku, dia akan menunggu kak Naruto lagi, tapi jika menunggu kak Naruto selama itu, kuil ini akan semakin kotor.

"Biarkan aku yang membersihkan kuil, aku tidak masalah melakukan tugas kak Naruto." Ucapku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bukan keturunan Uzumaki, merekalah yang memiliki kewajiban itu." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya makan, dan pakaiannya itu sungguh mengganggu, apa dia tidak masuk angin dengan memakai Hakamanya sangat terbuka seperti itu?

"A-aku tidak masalah, lagi pula aku tidak ada pekerjaan apapun." Ucapku. Pulang pun aku hanya sendirian di rumah dan mungkin akan langsung tidur.

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Ucapnya. Tapi aku tidak masalah akan ucapannya itu.

Dewa Sasuke menyerah, dia membiarkanku membersihkan halaman kuil ini, dia bahkan mengijinkanku masuk ke dalam bangunan kuil, gembok itu hanya di pegangnya dan terbuka, tidak perlu menunggu kak Naruto datang untuk membuka pintu bangunan kuil ini.

**Ciit..ciitt..!**

"Kyaaaaaa…..!"

Aku tidak tahu jika di dalam ada banyak tikus, dari mana tikus-tikus itu masuk? Tanpa sadar aku sampai menempel pada dewa Sasuke, segera menjauh darinya dan minta maaf.

"A-aku tidak sengaja!" Panikku, aku sampai tidak berani menatapnya, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku memperlakukan dewa seperti orang biasa, tadi aku hanya terkejut dan panik melihat tikus-tikus yang berlari ke arahku.

"Mungkin harus mencari lubang terlebih dahulu, mereka mungkin masuk lewat situ." Ucapnya.

Dewa ini tidak memperdulikan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya, apa dia ini tidak pernah memperhatikan bangunan kuil ini? Bukannya dia terus tinggal disini? Atau dia tidak pernah masuk ke dalam bangunan ini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam? Apa dia terus berada di atas pohon itu? Dia ini seorang dewa atau seorang Kera?

Aku kembali melihat patung dewi itu, patung yang mulai usang, mungkin saja aslinya dia dewi yang sangat cantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan melamun saja dan cepat cari lubang itu." Perintahnya, nada suaranya terjadi terdengar menyebalkan, aku tidak tahu jika dia juga tipe yang memerintah, mungkin karena aku terlalu keras kepala ingin membersihkan kuil ini.

Akhirnya aku menemukan satu lubang dekat sudut sebuah pilar, lubangnya cukup besar, aku harus menutupinya dengan sesuatu, mungkin ada beberapa alat dan bahan di rumah, tapi aku memikirkan hal lain.

"Apa dewa itu bisa membuat sesuatu semacam menyihir lubang ini agar bisa tertutup?" Ucapku.

"Aku bukan dewa seperti itu, lakukan dengan cara yang biasa manusia lakukan." Ucapnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapku, aku jadi takut padanya.

"Jika ini merepotkanmu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, bangunan kuil ini sudah sangat tua, sebentar lagi akan roboh dan pewarisnya juga tidak akan peduli lagi." Ucapnya dan menatap seisi dalam bangunan ini. "Naruto tidak mungkin terus menerus datang, dia mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan perkuliahannya, lambat laun, dia akan menjadi seorang pria yang bekerja dan memiliki banyak tanggung jawab, lalu menikah dan akan semakin sibuk mengurus keluarganya, kuil ini pun akan punah dan tidak begitu menjadi tempat orang-orang untuk berdoa lagi, ada beberapa kuil yang tidak jauh disini dan masih di perhatikan." Lanjutnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku pun jarang ke kuil ini, saat ada masalah saja aku datang, kuil ini memang sangat mencolok dengan pepohonannya yang tumbuh subur, tangga yang panjang dan terpajang beberapa patung di sepanjang tangga, orang-orang hanya kadang-kadang saja datang ke ini, yang lainnya sibuk menceritakan kisah bohong tentang kuil ini, kuil ini tidak berhantu atau angker, masih ada seorang dewa yang terus menjaganya.

"Aku bisa menjadi pengganti kak Naruto meskipun aku bukan keturunan pewarisnya."

"Kau melakukan tugas orang lain, aku tidak ingin membebani manusia lain." Ucapnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membantu dewa! Biarkan aku merawat kuil ini!" Tegasku.

"Jangan membuat sebuah ucapan yang akan sulit kau tepati, jangan lupa jika nenekmu masih menunggumu setelah lulus." Ucap dewa itu dan membuatku sadar akan ucapanku.

"Ba-bagaimana dewa bisa tahu?"

"Aku adalah dewa, hal apa yang tidak bisa tahu dari seorang manusia? Itu tidak akan sulit." Ucapnya.

Itu benar, aku sudah berjanji pada nenek, aku akan ke desa setelah lulus dan akan menjual rumah itu, nenek tidak ingin aku terlantar dan sendirian lagi, kami akan hidup bersama.

"Lakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupmu, jangan membuat dirimu susah lagi, takdir baik mulai berjalan." Ucapnya.

Takdir?

Aku juga merasakannya, aku mendapat teman-teman yang ingin menerimaku, dan teman-teman yang palsu akhirnya menjauh.

Mereka sempat marah padaku, mengatakan bagaimana aku bisa memiliki keluarga seperti kak Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti akan ucapan mereka, mereka menganggapku dan kak Naruto adalah keluarga, padahal kami tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Saat itu, ketika kak Naruto pergi bersama dengan mereka, dia membuat masalah, bahkan mengancam mereka, jika saja mereka kembali menggangguku dan membuatku menderita, kak Naruto akan membalasnya.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa percaya akan ucapan kak Naruto, apa karena dia terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang akan mudah melakukan apa saja? Mungkin, mereka membentakku dan akhir-akhir ini kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, mereka seakan menjauh dariku.

Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada kak Naruto, saat itu dia sudah pulang dan kotak bekal untuknya pun aku berikan pada dewa Sasuke.

Aku harap kami bertemu kembali.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ya segini saja dulu.

.

.

See you next chap!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Aku sudah belajar sebaik mungkin, aku sudah yakin akan lulus." Ucap Tenten.

"Ya-ya, kau akan lulus, kita semua akan lulus." Ucap Shion.

"Tentu saja kita akan lulus, siapa lagi yang mau mengulang setahun." Ucap Ino.

"Aku yakin kalian semua akan lulus." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, kita harus optimis." Ucap Shion.

Esoknya jadwal untuk ujian kelulusan telah keluar, para murid kelas tiga akan semakin ekstra belajar untuk kelulusan mereka.

"Dan setelah kita lelah ujian, akhirnya festival matsuri ini akan menghibur kita." Ucap semangat Tenten.

"Ah, iya juga, tanggal festival matsuri 'kan setelah ujian, akhirnya ada yang menjadi penghibur." Ucap Shion.

"Festival matsuri?" Ucap Sakura dan terlihat bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu yaa?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukannya aku tidak tahu, setiap tahun aku tidak pernah ikut festival apapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Tahun ini kau wajib ikut, kau tahu, kuil itu akan sangat ramai dan indah dengan banyak hiasan." Jelas Ino.

"Ada banyak makanan, dan hal-hal tradisional akan jadi pertunjukan." Ucap Tenten.

Sakura hanya mendengar setiap ucapan teman-temannya. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun ke festival matsuri, setiap tahun Sakura hanya mengurung diri dan tidak pernah membaur dengan siapapun setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya.

Hari ini, dia akan datang ke kuil, sesekali menundukkan wajahnya, meskipun sudah sering melihat dewa itu, tetap saja Sakura merasa malu melihat tubuh dewa itu, sangat mencolok, apalagi tubuhnya sangat putih.

"Apa kau mengijinkan manusia membuat festival di halaman kuil ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Festival matsuri. Aku sampai lupa jika tidak lama lagi akan di adakan." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu, Sasuke merasa jika gadis itu tidak pernah muncul sekali pun di festival itu, padahal dia termasuk warga di sekitar area ini. "Mereka tidak perlu ijin dariku atau apapun, itu adalah hal semacam perayaan para manusia untuk para dewa, mereka membuat acara besar dan memanggil seluruh orang untuk melihat berbagai hal tradisional yang aka jadi pertunjukan, kuil juga akan ramai dengan orang-orang yang datang untuk berdoa, itu adalah hal baik dan akan terus di lakukan tiap tahunnya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku pikir ini semacam kesepakatanmu dengan para manusia." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Kau tidak pernah muncul dalam festival itu."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, aku merasa tidak perlu datang, lagi pula aku tidak mengenal siapapun." Ucap Sakura, dan terlihat sedih, mengingat dirinya yang dulu.

"Sekarang kau punya banyak teman, datanglah ke festival itu, kau tidak pernah melihat kuil ramai 'kan? Kau akan takjub akan apa yang orang-orang lakukan pada kuil ini nanti. Mungkin Naruto juga akan datang, dia sangat tahu akan festival itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kak Naruto datang, aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Tidak perlu lakukan, dia akan semakin besar kepala." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu yang tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

_Ketika kehidupanmu akan sesederhana ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ festival Matsuri ]**

Hari ini, Sakura hanya menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Seperti yang di katakan teman-temannya dan dewa itu, Sakura harus pergi ke festival matsuri tahun ini, dia pun penasaran bagaimana kuil akan di hias semeriah mungkin dan begitu banyak makanan dan mainan yang akan di jual di sana.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah selesai ujian, dewa Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak perlu datang untuk sementara waktu, Sakura menyempat diri dan melihat ke sana, beberapa orang dewasa mulai mengatur stand makanan dan mainan, menghiasi kuil dan dinding-dinding di kuil itu akan di buka agar orang-orang bisa melihat ke dalam, selain Naruto, orang yang menjadi pemimpin di daerah juga memegang kunci dari bangunan kuil itu, di dalam akan di tampilkan tarian tradisional.

Sasuke menyadari gadis itu datang ke kuil, tapi dia hanya melihat dari arah tangga dan tidak naik ke atas.

"Sakura…!"

Terdengar beberapa suara dari depan rumahnya, mengintip keluar jendela, dia bisa melihat Shion dan lainnya juga datang, membuka pintu dan menghampiri mereka, mereka terlihat cantik dengan yukata yang di kenakan mereka.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu saja? Untung aku datang membawa yukata yang lain, kau harus menggunakan yukata yang cantik." Ucap Shion.

Mereka masuk begitu saja dan memaksa Sakura untuk mengganti pakaian. Shion cukup pandai memasang obi (ikat pinggang pada yukata), rambut Sakura pun di tata mereka.

"Kau jadi terlihat cantik." Ucap Tenten.

Sakura hanya terdiam, wajahnya bahkan tak nampak untuk ceria dan senang. Menatap ke arah mereka. Beberapa hari ini Sakura memang menikmati hubungan pertemanan ini, tapi tetap saja, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura masih mempertanyakan masalah ketulusan mereka untuk berteman.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino, mereka pun menyadari tatapan Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian begitu repot untuk dekat denganku? Bukannya jika tidak dekat juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melewati segalanya sendirian." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau mempertanyakan hal itu? Ya kami tidak begitu ingin dekat denganmu, kita sudah kelas dan untuk apa melakukannya? Sebaiknya di teruskan saja, tidak masalah jika kau tidak punya teman." Ucap Shion.

Tatapan Sakura cukup terkejut, selama ini yang di takutkannya akhirnya terjadi, kepura-puraan mereka selama.

"Hey, Shion, jangan buat Sakura salah paham." Tegur Ino.

"Ucapanmu sungguh tidak enak dengar, jika Sakura membenci kita, itu karenamu." Tenten pun menegurnya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, kalian potong begitu saja." Kesal Shion.

Mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kedekatan kita secara tiba-tiba memang akan terkesan aneh bagimu, jika saja kami ingin dekat, kenapa tidak sejak dulu? Sejak kau terus di jauhi oleh teman-teman kelas yang lain. Sepertinya kau sedikit lupa, saat itu hanya aku yang satu kelas denganmu, aku juga tidak tahu sedikit pun tentangmu, begitu banyak gosip tapi aku tidak mempersalahkannya, aku sering menceritakan semuanya pada Ino dan Tenten, mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Saat itu juga kami tidak ingin berteman denganmu begitu saja, kau pasti memikirkan hal terburuk, seperti saat ucapanmu tadi. Akhirnya aku mendengar pertanyaan itu darimu. Awalanya kami akting untuk mencari tahu keadaanmu yang sebenarnya, gosip selalu tidak membuat orang-orang nyaman. Jadi inilah yang sebenarnya. Kami tulus untuk menjadi temanmu, jika kau masih merasa tidak percaya pada kami, itu adalah hakmu." Jelas Shion, dia telah mengatakan segalanya.

"Iya, itu benar Sakura, kami hanya takut kau mengusir kami, kami tidak seperti teman-teman yang lainnya, mereka terus saja menggosipkanmu. Memangnya salah jika kedua orang kita bercerai? Itu adalah masalah mereka, mulai sekarang, kami akan terus berada di dekatmu. Sakura" Ucap Ino.

"Kau harus tahu, kami yang jadi terkenal sekarang, mereka rajin menggosipkan kami yang dekat denganmu, hahahaha. Aku tidak percaya, aku yang orang biasa ini jadi pembicaraan di sekolah." Ucap Tenten, dia terlihat heboh sendiri.

Wajah Sakura tertunduk, air mata menetes di wajahnya, sebuah senyum lega di wajah gadis berambut _softpink_ ini.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Ucap Sakura.

"Wah, payah, jangan menangis, penampilanmu akan berantakan." Ucap Shion, mencoba menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Ini gara-gara Shion, kau membuatnya menangis." Ucap Ino.

"Ha? Bukan aku, tapi kalian." Protes Shion.

Kali ini bukan suara tangis dari mulut Sakura, dia tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan hal kecil yang terjadi pada mereka.

Sakura menatap tangga menuju kuil, sangat ramai, tangga pun di hiasi dengan banyak lampion, para patung dewa di sepanjang tangga tak luput mendapat hiasan, semacam kain merah yang melingkar di leher mereka. Gadis itu tidak hentinya menatap takjub di sekitar kuil, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat halaman kuil yang sangat ramai, bahkan bangunan kuil itu terbuka lebar, di beri pembatas agar orang tidak masuk dan sebuah tarian sedang di lakukan beberapa gadis di sana.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat dewa itu menggunakan hakama yang lebih rapi dan sebuah topeng dengan wajah dewa yang sering di ceritakan, bahkan topeng itu berwarna merah.

Ino, Tenten, dan Shion seakan melindungi Sakura dari orang di hadapan mereka, pria itu terlihat sangat tinggi dan kurus.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Sakura?" Tanya Shion, dia pun terlihat khawatir.

"Eh? Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika Shion melihat dewa itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku melihatnya? Apa dia hantu? Dia ini juga manusia biasa." Ucap Shion.

Sasuke menaikkan telunjuk ke arah mulut di topeng itu, seakan memberi kode pada Sakura agar tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura, jika dia orang jahat, kami akan melindungimu." Ucap Tenten.

"Hey, siapa kau? Sakura sangat jarang akrab dengan siapapun." Ucap Ino.

Ketiga gadis itu melindunginya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku mengenalnya." Ucap Sakura, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ha? Jangan-jangan pacarmu yaa?" Tebak Ino.

"A-aku tidak punya pacar!" Panik Sakura.

Shion dan Tenten hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Kami yakin itu, bersenang-senanglah, kami akan menemuimu lagi di tangga bawah." Ucap Shion.

Ketiga gadis itu akhirnya pergi, memikirkan jika Sakura mungkin ingin berduaan dengan pacarnya.

"Ma-maafkan mereka dewa, aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah meraka pikirkan." Ucap Sakura, dia pun merasa malu akibat salah paham teman-temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

see youu next chapter.!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ma-maafkan mereka dewa, aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah meraka pikirkan." Ucap Sakura, dia pun merasa malu akibat salah paham teman-temannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak paham, tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, dia merasa tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting semacam itu. "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?" Tanya Sasuke. Hari ini dia menampakkan dirinya, orang-orang tidak akan tahu jika dia adalah dewa, dia membaur bahkan menggunakan topeng itu.

"Suaramu, aku sangat familiar akan suaramu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

**Deg. **

Sasuke terdiam, sejenak bayangan seseorang yang tersenyum berada di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menyadari jika dewa itu hanya terdiam dan terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke, menghentikan apa yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku tidak ingin di traktir dewa, manusia macam apa aku ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan membuatnya menjadi rumit, terimalah, ini adalah kebaikan dewa karena kau sudah melakukan hal baik padaku dan kuil ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tetap tidak merasa enak."

"Sebaiknya mencoba cumi bakar di sana." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan pergi, dia tidak peduli akan ucapan gadis itu.

Sakura terlihat pasrah mengikuti dewa itu, perasaannya semakin tidak enak dengan traktiran yang diberikan dewa ini.

"Satu untuk pacarmu yang cantik." Ucap penjual cumi bakar itu.

Sakura terlihat panik. "Pa-paman salah paham, aku bukan pacarnya, dia adalah dewa, paman." Ceplos Sakura begitu saja, wajahnya sangat merona.

Paman penjual cumi bakar itu terlihat bingung, gadis ini menyebutkan pemuda di sampingnya adalah dewa.

"Maaf atas ucapan pacarku, paman, dia kadang suka bercanda." Ucap Sasuke dan menepuk pelan puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Hahaha, begitu yaa, lelucon yang lucu nona, silahkan pesan lagi jika kau menyukai cumi bakar buatanku."

"Kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari penjual makanan itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku melakukan kesalahan." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sangat malu sudah asal mengatakan identitas asli Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, bingung, selalu saja gadis ini akan meminta maaf.

"Aku bersalah, aku telah mengejek dewa." Tegas Sakura.

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak, lihat topeng yang aku gunakan ini, mereka mengatakan ini topeng adalah dewa Kagutsuchi, bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui jika wajahku seperti ini? Terlihat seperti setan merah yang menyeramkan." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan topeng itu dari wajahnya, dia sangat ingin protes pada penjual topeng itu.

"Hahahaha."

Sebuah tawa lepas dari mulut gadis ini, dia bahkan tertawa hingga sakit perut.

Sakura mengingat hal konyol yang pernah di ucapkannya, dia menjelaskan wajah Sasuke seperti yang tertara pada buku mitologi, hasilnya tidak jauh beda dengan topeng yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Ha? Bagaimana seseorang tertawa dengan begitu keras tapi dialah yang menggambarkan wajahku seperti ini." Sindir Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dan kembali meminta maaf.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan percaya buku itu lagi, lagi pula dewa Sasuke sangat tampan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu wajah tampan itu seperti apa."

"Seperti wajahmu dewa."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh, selalu saja mengatakan hal tidak jelas." Ucap Sasuke dan mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf dewa." Ucap Sakura, pipinya jadi sakit. "Ah, dimana kak Naruto?" Tanyanya, dia pun penasaran jika Naruto akan datang.

"Sepertinya dia melewatkan tahun ini, mungkin ada kesibukan hingga dia tak datang." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi gadis itu.

"Begitu yaa." Ucap Sakura, murung, dia sangat ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto, tapi pemuda itu tidak datang.

"Jika di lihat-lihat, tahun ini sepertinya dia sedang menghadapi ujian final, wajar bagi seorang mahasiswa, dia sudah sangat sibuk." Ucap Sasuke, dia menjadi dewa yang akan mengetahui keadaan apapun, di jaman modern ini.

"Sudahlah, kau datang kesini hanya untuk mencarinya? Apa kau tidak punya pikiran untuk menikmati festival ini? Sebentar lagi akan di nyalakan kembang api." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, mengingat setiap tahunnya dia hanya melihat kembang api itu lewat kaca jendela kamarnya, kembang api yang indah, tapi tidak membuatnya merasa senang.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tegur Sasuke, gadis itu sempat melamun.

"Tidak, terima kasih dewa." Ucap Sakura, merasa jika semua kebaikan yang di terimanya karena dia terus datang ke kuil ini.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, sudah sewajarnya kau menjalankan kehidupanmu yang seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia pun mengajak gadis ini untuk berkeliling di halaman kuil ini, sangat ramai, semakin malam orang-orang akan semakin ramai, tarian sudah selesai dan semuanya tengah istirahat, beberapa pria dewasa mulai bersiap untuk menembakkan kembang api ke langit.

**Duuuuarrr…..!**

Seluruh mata tertuju pada langit malam yang cerah dan di penuhi dengan warna-warni dari kembang api.

Hari itu, entah mengapa Sakura kembali terlihat sedih, meneteskan air matanya dan dia menangis begitu saja, untung saja Sasuke membawanya jauh dari keramaian, gadis itu terus menangis, meluapkan segala perasaan yang di tahannya, selama ini dia terus menahannya, menahan semua hal buruk yang di terimanya, bahkan kembang api itu terus mengingatkannya saat kedua orang tuanya akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke memasangkan topengnya pada gadis itu dan sebuah pelukan darinya.

_Manusia itu sangat lemah, perasaan mereka seperti sesuatu yang begitu mudah berubab-ubah. _

_Kau sudah melakukan segalanya yang terbaik, kau mengalahkan semua rasa sedihmu untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini. _

"Kau sudah menjadi orang yang terbaik, jadi hiduplah sebagai seseorang yang berharga di dunia ini." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sebuah anggukan dari Sakura, dia berhasil bertahan sejauh ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[SMP K]**

"Haa…~ rasanya membosankan, kenapa setelah ujian final, para guru tidak membiarkan kita tinggal di rumah saja?" Keluh Ino. Hanya duduk dan terlihat bosan di kursinya.

"Beberapa murid ada yang masih susulan, kita juga harus belajar untuk mengikuti ujian masuk SMA." Ucap Shion.

"Kalian jadi 'kan, masuk di SMA yang sama? Kita akan bertemu lagi dan akan terus bersama, aku juga tidak mau sendirian di SMA." Ucap Tenten.

"Tentu saja kita akan masuk ke SMA yang sama, sekarang belajarlah yang giat." Ucap Shion.

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke SMA di sekitar sini." Ucap Sakura, sejak tadi dia hanya mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka. Kemarin dia merasa lebih lega saat berbicara dengan mereka dan juga dewa Sasuke berada di sampingnya di saat dia sangat-sangat merasa menyedihkan dan sudah cukup lelah dengan keadaannya.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku akan ke desa Ame, aku akan tinggal bersama nenekku dan menjual rumahku disini, ini permintaan nenekku." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak, jangan lakukan itu, tinggallah di Konoha, kita masih akan bersama jadi tenang saja, tidak perlu kembali ke desa." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, itu benar, jangan pergi Sakura, kita baru saja memulai hubungan ini dan kau sudah akan pergi jauh? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan kami yang merasa kehilangan ini?" Ucap Shion.

"Kami akan rajin datang menemuimu, kita akan menginap di rumahmu jika kau mengijinkannya, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama." Ucap Tenten.

Mereka jadi ribut untuk membuat Sakura tetap berada di Konoha.

"Ma-maaf, teman-teman." Ucap Sakura dan membuat mereka terlihat murung.

Sejujurnya Sakura juga tidak ingin segera meninggalkan Konoha, dia bahkan tinggal menghitung hari, ketika nilai ujian kelulusan telah keluar, acara perpisahan, dan akhirnya Sakura akan pergi. Dia masih memikirkan kuil itu dan dewa Sasuke, dia ingin tetap tinggal dan datang setiap hari ke kuil itu.

Tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa meninggalkan neneknya lebih lama, wanita itu tua itu pun butuh seseorang di rumahnya, Sakura juga ingin menjaga dan merawat neneknya, dia pun tidak akan membuat neneknya lagi kesulitan jika mereka tinggal bersama.

Setelah kelas tanpa belajar itu berakhir, Sakura akan datang lagi ke kuil, halaman kuil itu menjadi sangat bersih setelah festival matsuri itu, bangunan kuil bahkan tampak seperti baru setelah di cat dan beberapa dindingnya di ganti dengan bahan yang baru, kuil ini jadi terawat.

"Masih takjub akan hal terjadi itu? Sekarang mereka jadi membersihkannya lagi, kuil jadi tampak seperti kuil yang baru, ini akan terus terjadi, mereka berpikir jika area kuil yang telah di pakai harus di bersihkan agar dewa tidak marah pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu yang sejak tadi hanya melihat-lihat sekitar kuil.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya jika area kuil akan seramai pasar saat festival matsuri." Ucap Sakura, masih mengingat hal yang terjadi, termasuk tingkah bodohnya yang menangis, wajahnya jadi merona malu setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku harap dewa tidak mengingat apa terjadi padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Menangis seperti anak kecil yang merengek?" Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona.

"To-tolong lupakan hal itu dewa!" Malu Sakura.

Sasuke menikmati hal ini, sedikit mengganggu gadis manusia itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu dan polos.

"Hari ini kau datang tidak membawa apapun?" Tanya Sasuke, tangan Sakura terlihat bersih.

"A-aku pikir masih ada banyak orang untuk membersihkan tempat ini, aku jadi tidak membawa apapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau hentikan juga, tidak lama lagi kau akan pergi dari Konoha." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan menjauh dari gadis itu.

Tatapan Sakura terlihat murung setelah mendengar ucapan dewa itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

uhm... mungkin sedikit spoiler, fic ini author tidak bikin banyak-banyak chapter.

sebenarnya fic ini rencana mau di buat oneshoot saja, tapi kadang malas bikin oneshoot. jadi gitu deh.

.

.

see you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov.**

Sore ini, dia tidak muncul, aku memang sudah melarangnya untuk datang dan membawa apapun padaku, dia akan pergi dan apapun yang terjadi, dia sudah harus lepas dari masalah yang terjadi padanya selama disini, termasuk saat dia datang ke kuil.

Beberapa hari ini aku baru tersadar jika dia mirip keturunan Uzumaki di jaman dulu, di tahun ini dia lahir kembali dengan penampilan yang sama, namun lebih lemah, padahal di jaman itu dia terlihat lebih kuat.

Ini bukan lagi jaman yang sama, menatap sekitar kuil, dedaunan mulai memenuhi halaman, aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menyuruh Naruto datang, kuil ini akan menghilang dan kemungkinan aku harus mencari tempat lain, aku tidak mungkin kembali ke dunia atas dengan segala masalah yang terus di tujukan padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya,

Aku melihat gadis itu datang secara diam-diam dan memperhatikan sekitar, dia membawa kotak bekal seperti biasa, tapi kenapa dengan keadaan aneh seperti itu? Dia seperti memastikan aku tidak melihatnya, aku akan melihat apa yang akan di lakukannya.

Gadis itu menaruh kotak bekal itu di teras kuil dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari kuil ini, aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang di lakukannya, menatapnya yang berlari menuju sekolahnya, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia terlihat senang sekali, apa karena dia akan segera pergi?

Sejujurnya aku berharap dia datang lebih lama di kuil atau sekedar bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Berjalan ke arah teras kuil dan melihat kota bekal itu, seperti biasa dengan makanan yang akan di hiasnya, dia juga meninggalkan secarik kertas.

**Selamat menikmati makan pagimu, dewa!**

Tulisan itu terdengar bersemangat, aku tidak tahu jika dia membawakan makanan sepagi ini, beberapa hari kedepan pun dia akan segera mendapat kelulusannya, dia akan segera pergi.

"Sasuke." Panggilan ini, menatap ke depan, untuk apa dia turun ke bumi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku, aku tidak suka jika dia selalu melakukan hal konyol, dia adalah dewa yang di agungkan, bagaimana dengan sikapnya.

"Aku datang untuk membujukmu kembali ke atas." Ucap Izanami.

"Kembali ke atas dan Izanagi akan membunuhku, oh ternyata kalian sedang membuat rencana." Ucapku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak berencana seperti itu, aku akan melindungimu, tapi kembalilah, kau tidak pantas di dunia manusia, tempatmu berada di atas." Ucapnya, dia seperti tengah meyakinkanku untuk kembali.

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu, dewi, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, setelah semuanya menunduhku yang tidak-tidak, aku memilih tempatku di sini, manusia jauh lebih menghargaiku."

"Sayang sekali, aku sangat berharap kau kembali." Ucapnya dan terlihat sedih, aku tidak bisa, bagaimana pun keadaannya, selama Izanagi masih ada, aku akan bisa di lenyapkannya begitu saja, aku tidak lemah, tapi kekuatan Izanami tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanku.

"Pulanglah sebelum Izanagi mencarimu dan salah paham, dia akan berpikir aku menculikmu." Ucapku.

"Aku pergi secara diam-diam."

"Bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan seperti itu! Kembali! Izanagi akan sangat marah."

"Tunggu, apa yang kau pegang? Itu seperti kotak bekal, apa ada manusia yang memberimu makan?" Ucapnya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, kembali." Ucapku, aku harus mengusirnya sekarang juga.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi sebentar saja, biarkan aku melihatmu sementara, aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu selamat menetap disini." Ucapnya.

Aku kesulitan untuk mengusirnya, sebaiknya dia menjadi dewi yang keras kepala, aku tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkannya berkeliling, aku harus menghabiskan makananku, apa gadis itu akan datang lagi? Aku harap dia datang lagi di sisa-sisa harinya selama di Konoha.

"Jadi apa banyak yang rajin berdoa disini?" Tanyanya.

"Lumayan, saat festival juga akan sangat banyak orang yang datang berdoa?" Ucapku.

"Aku melupakan festival itu! Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Kau juga tidak memberitahukanku." Rengeknya.

"Seharusnya kau yang mengingatnya, tapi jika pun kau ingat, apa Izanagi akan mengijinkanmu? Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku bisa membujuknya."

"Izanagi jauh lebih keras kepala, aku pikir kalian memang pasangan yang cocok, sama-sama keras kepala."

"Kau mengejek dewa yang menciptakanmu!" Protesnya.

"Aku selalu menghormati dan menghargaimu, bagaimana pun juga aku lahir darimu, tapi apa yang kau pikirkan saat menciptakakun? Sekarang semua menunjukku sebagai dewa kesialan."

"Mereka salah besar! Aku sudah berusaha membersihkan namamu, kau dewa yang sangat di perlukan, mereka hanya terus mendengar isu buruk tentangmu."

"Sudahlah, itu sudah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu, kau tidak perlu menyusahkan dirimu, sekarang kembalilah sebelum Izanagi mencarimu."

"Sebentar saja, aku mohon." Ucapnya, aku tidak senang ketika dia mulai merendakan dirinya, dia adalah seorang dewi yang begitu di puja, kenapa hanya padaku dia begitu merendah? Apa dia terus memikirkan masa lalu, aku bahkan hampir mati di tangan Izanagi.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu juga, aku harap kau segera kembali." Ucapku,

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja ingin sebentar disini." Ucapnya.

Membiarkannya melakukan apapun, aku memilih berpindah dan duduk tenang di atas pohon favoritku, aku tidak perlu membuat masalah dengan Izanami, aku membiarkannya masuk ke kuil dan melihat apa yang orang-orang buat di dalamnya, termasuk patung miliknya yang masih sangat di jaga.

Izanami benar-benar betah dengan melihat sekitar, apa dia tidak bosan, kuil ini snagat kosong dan hanya ada aku sendiri.

**Bumm!**

Terkejut akan sesuatu yang turun dari langit dengan sangat cepat, berpindah dair pohon dan mengambil jarak dekat pohon itu, aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Beraninya kau membiarkan Izanami berada di dunia manusia." Ucapnya.

Ini bukan kesalahanku, Izanami yang datang sendiri dan tidak ingin segera kembali, aku yakin dia akan terus memikirkan hal buruk padaku.

"Izanagi, jangan salah paham! Aku sendiri yang datang ke sini, aku hanya ingin melihat Kagutsuchi." Ucap Izanami, dia membelaku, tapi bagaimana pun alasannya, Izanagi sangat membenciku, dia tidak mungkin akan mendengar segala ucapan Izanami, aku pikir dewa yang terlalu bucin pada istrinya, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, dewa macam apa dia?

"Aku tidak percaya, kau tahu jika Kagutsuchi itu dewa yang berbahaya, ingat kembali ketika kau mati karenanya." Ucap Izanagi dan tidak pernah raut senang di perlihatkannya padaku, dia selalu saja marah.

"Aku mohon, hentikan pertengkaran ini, semua ini salahku, aku yang membuat Kagutsuchi, dewa Kagutsuchi tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun." Ucap Izanami, dia mulai memohon pada pasangannya itu, aku sudah melihat hal ini berakli-kali, bagaimana pun Izanami memohon padanya, Izanagi tetap tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Tidak bisa! Seharusnya kita memusnahkan Kagustuchi, dia sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi dunia ini bahkan di dunia langit."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun seenaknya, Izanami yang menciptakanku, apa hakmu untuk menghancurkanku?" Ucapku, aku sungguh muak padanya, dia dewa yang penuh dengan rasa arogan, aku tahu dia sangat di puja dan sangat di muliakan sebagai dewa di atas dewa, tapi tetap saja, dia memiliki kelemahan.

"Kau menantangku ha! Hari ini juga aku akan memusnahkanmu!" Kesalnya, ucapanku semakin membuatnya marah, jika benar hari ini akan di selesaikan dengan darah, aku akan melakukannya agar dia puas dan tidak perlu menerorku untuk tidak perlu hidup lagi sebagai dewa.

"Dewa Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap sebuah suara.

Menatap ke arah tangga, gadis itu sudah pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, para guru memulangkan kami lebih cepat." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku, di saat seperti ini aku jadi bisa melupakan rasa kesalku pada Izanagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa manusia itu bisa melihatmu." Ucap Izanagi.

"Kenapa? Dia adalah manusia yang masih menghargaiku." Ucapku.

"Kau berbicara pada siapa?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

"Kemarilah." Ucapku, mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya, gadis itu tidak takut bahkan tidak ragu untuk menyentuh tanganku, menariknya mendekat dan mengarahkan telapak tanganku pada wajahnya, menggerakan telapak tanganku dari atas ke bawah dan aku akan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang aku lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Ucap Izanagi, tetap saja tidak bisa tenang.

"Kita kembali Izanagi, jangan membuat masalah, ketika kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, manusia akan akan mendapat masalah." Ucap Izanami. Aku tidak yakin jika Izanagi akan mendengarmu.

Aku sempat melihat Sakura melotot terkejut ke arah mereka dan setelahnya dia berbalik menghadap ke arahku.

"Si-siapa mereka? Kenapa wanita cantik itu terlihat seperti dewi Izanami?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Itu benar, dia adalah Izanami dan yang satunya adalah dewa pemarah Izanagi." Ucapku.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dewa pemarah! Aku akan membunuhmu hari ini!" Teriak Izanagi, dia semakin kesal. "Hey, manusia, menyingkir dari sana!" Teriaknya.

"Ke-kenapa dia ingin membunuhmu?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak juga membalikan tubuhnya dan dia masih tepat berada di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia memang dewa pemarah." Ucapku lagi.

"Kau! Hari ini tamatlah riwayatmu!" Teriak kesal Izanagi, dia tidak akan tenang jika seperti ini, Izanami berusaha menenangkan dan itu tidak berhasil.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu tidak juga pindah dari hadapanku, tangannya terlihat gemetaran, walaupun begitu, dia memegang ujung lengan hakamaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dewa itu membunuhmu, kau sangat membantuku dewa, kau terus mendengarkanku selama ini." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura seakan ingin melindungiku, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun walaupun takut mendengar suara kemarahan dewa itu.

"Menyingkir kau manusia! Apa kau juga ingin mati bersama dewa membawa masalah itu!" Izanagi tidak terkontrol lagi.

Menatap gadis itu, dia cukup pendek hingga aku harus menundukkanw wajahku, dia semakin takut, apalagi dengan ancaman Izanagi.

Mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Izanagi, dewa macam apa dia yang berani mengancam manusia.

"Tolong jangan mengacau di kuilku, pergilah kembali ke langit." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendapat hukumanmu!"

"Izanagi! Kita pergi dari sini! Bagaimana kau bersikap seperti ini! Tenangkan dirimu! Kau adalah dewa yang lebih di agungkan, amarahmu hanya merusaka dirimu!" Tegur Izanami.

Aku ingin melihat reaksi Izanagi setelah mendapat teguran keras itu, coba dengarkan sedikit istrimu itu, bagaimana kau tidak mendengarnya? Padahal kau begitu mencintainya.

"A-apa kalian akan bertengkar dan saling menyerang?" Tanya Sakura, kembali terfokus padanya.

Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Jika kau takut, larilah dari kuil ini, dia tidak akan menyerangmu, dia hanya ingin membunuhku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak pergi! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan dewa sepertimu di bunuh! Kau adalah dewa yang baik." Tegasnya.

Aku selalu berpikir jika manusia itu lemah, mereka akan lemah dari apapun, tapi kadang mereka memiliki kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana. Apa ini hanya semacam tekat yang kuat atau memaksakan diri. Manusia itu jauh lebih ajaib dari seorang dewa.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update ini dulu,

yang lain nanti... XD

see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

(sebelum bertemu dewa Sasuke)

"Bagaimana hari ini kita jalan-jalan? akhirnya pulang lebih awal." Ucap Shion padaku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, aku harus ke kuil." Ucapku.

"Kau ke kuil terus, apa kau tidak bosan? Bagaimana dengan kami?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku ingin melakukan hal baik sebelum meninggalkan Konoha." Ucapku, aku ingin bertemu dengan dewa Sasuke sebelum kami benar-benar tidak bertemu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sakura akan pergi bersama kita saat hari kelulusan." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku akan ikut kemana pun kalian pergi." Ucapku.

"Yeey, kita akan liburan bersama!" Ucap heboh Ino.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka, sebelum aku pergi, mereka ingin membuat acara yang menyenangkan dan akan menjadi kenangan kita sebelum kami berpisah.

Bergegas pergi, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan dewa itu, sejujurnya dia menarik perhatianku, walaupun aku sangat sadar jika dia adalah seorang dewa, dia selalu mendengar setiap cerita keluhanku meskipun itu menyedihkan.

**Bught!**

Aku hampir terjatuh, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang murid.

"Beraninya kau menabrak-" Ucapnya terhenti setelah melihatku

"Kita pergi, jangan mencari masalah dengannya." Ucap yang lainnya.

Kami bertemu lagi, mereka yang terus melakukan hal jahat padaku.

"Bukanya aku ingin berlindung pada kak Naruto, tapi kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, lalu aku berharap kalian tidak bersikap seperti ini kepada murid lainnya, tolong hentikan sikap buruk kalian, apa kalian tidak merasa jika kalian menyakiti perasaan orang lain? Bagaimana jika kalian berada di posisi yang sama?" Ucapku, aku harus berhenti untuk lari atau pun bersembunyi di balik punggung orang-orang yang peduli padaku.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Anak buangan seharusnya menyadari posisinya, mau sok menasehati kami?"

"Aku tidak menasehati kalian, tapi kalian akan mendapat balasannya jika terus bersikap seperti ini." Tegasku.

"Apa ini? Apa karena kau terus ke kuil dan meminta kesialan pada kami?"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu, tapi kalian seharusnya memikirkan tindakan kalian." Ucapku dan beranjak dari mereka, aku tidak ingin meladeni mereka lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu nasehatmu!" Teriak mereka.

Aku harap mereka berubah.

Kembali bergegas ke arah kuil, dari arah tangga aku bisa melihat dewa Sasuke di sana, semakin mempercepat langkahku, tapi hari ini tatapannya terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat sedikit kesal dan menatap lurus ke depan, apa yang di lihatnya?

Dewa Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dari bawah ke atas dan aku bisa melihat dua orang dewa dengan pakaian tradisionalnya, Hakama dan yukata yang indah, yang satunya terlihat seperti patung dewi Izanami, Sasuke membenarkannya, dan yang satunya lagi terlihat cukup tampan tapi dia sangat marah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku terus berdiri di hadapan dewa Sasuke dan menundukkan wajahku, tolong pakai hakamamu dengan benar! Dada dan otot perutnya itu seperti tengah di pamernya.

Berkali-kali dewa itu mengancam dewa Sasuke, dia akan membunuhnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini, aku tahu, aku hanya manusia biasa yang bahkan melawan teman sekolah sendiri aku kesulitan, tapi beberapa hari ini aku mulai merasa percaya diri untuk lebih kuat melawan apapun, aku berusaha melindungi dewa Sasuke dengan keras kepalaku.

"Kau sungguh akan melindungiku?" Tanyanya.

Mengangkat wajahku dan tatapan kami bertemu, dia pria yang tinggi, ini sangat konyol, aku hanya berusaha melakukan apapun yang aku bisa, sementara itu aku mendengar dewi Izanami berusaha menenangkan dewa Izanagi.

"A-aku akan melindungimu." Ucapku, walaupun aku takut, tanganku terus menahan ujung lengan hakamanya, aku hanya inign mencoba tenang, tapi dewa itu kembali mengancamku juga.

**Zraasshh!**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi, tiba-tiba saja dewa Sasuke memelukku dan kami berpindah tempat, apa-apaan tadi! Aku seperti mendengar lemparan petir ke arah kami, kupingku sampai terasa berdengung.

"Hentikan Izanagi!" Teriakan keras itu, mencoba berbalik, aku bisa melihat dewi Izanami melindungi kami, aku yakin itu adalah kekuatan Izanagi yang mungkin sangat kuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap dewa Sasuke. Mengalihkan tatapanku dan menatapnya, telingaku terus berdengung hingga dengungan itu menghilang.

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, aku hanya syok merasakan hal yang tadi, dewa Izanagi itu benar-benar akan membunuhku juga.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku Izanami, aku sedang melindungimu." Ucap dewa Izanagi, di tangannya itu seperti ada petir yang mengitari telapak tangannya.

"Kau adalah dewa, bagaimana sikapmu seperti ini? Kau akan membunuh manusia?" Ucap dewi Izanami, mereka kembali berbicara satu sama lain.

Aku merasakan dekapan itu cukup erat, dewa Sasuke berusaha melindungiku, tatapannya bahkan terlihat sangat tenang, apa dewa Sasuke hanya menahan diri saja?

"Manusia itu sudah berani melindungi dewa yang harus mendapat hukumannya." Dewa Izanagi tetap saja keras kepala, aku rasa itu cocok dengan ucapan dewa Sasuke tadi, dia mengatakan jika Izanagi adalah dewa pemarah.

"Sadarlah Izanagi, ini adalah kesalahanku, aku yang datang ke dunia manusia, sekarang kita kembali, jangan membuat masalah, satu manusia mati akan menurunkan derajatmu sebagai seorang dewa, manusia ini hanya melindungi sesuatu yang sangat di percayainya. Aku mohon, kita kembai, aku berjanji, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dewa Kagutsuchi." Ucap Izanami.

Suasananya seperti menjadi tenang, aku merasa jika Izanami bagaikan seorang ibu bagi dewa Sasuke, tapi Izanagi tidak pernah akan mendengarnya.

Aku harap semua berakhir, aku sangat ketakutan jika benar aku akan mati hari ini juga, nenek masih sedang menungguku.

Aku melihat Izanagi berbalik dengan tatapan kesalnya, dia perlahan-lahan melayang dan naik ke atas langit, apa semua ini sudah berakhir?

"Aku akan pergi, selamat tinggal Kagutsuchi dan terima kasih padamu gadis muda, kau menolong Kagutsuchi dan mengontrolnya." Ucap dewi Izanami dan dia pun menghilang.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dewi Izanami, aku tidak begitu menolongnya, aku hanya membuat diriku dalma bahaya dan membuat dewa Sasuke jadi repot.

"Maaf aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu." Ucapku, kami sampai terduduk dan dewa Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di sebatang pohong, apa benar dia juga menahan diri?

"Tidak, aku berterima kasih padamu, seperti ucapan Izanami, kau membuatku mengontrol amarahku, jika tidak, akan terjadi perkelahian yang cukup besar, aku mungkin bisa saja membakar seluruh kota atau pun Izanagi yang akan menghancurkan seluruh kota." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak tahu jika dampak dari perkelahian mereka akan seburuk itu, tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka para dewa, kami manusia hanya titik kecil yang akan jauh lebih cepat musnah karena kekuatannya.

"Kau sungguh berani." Ucapnya lagi dan hari ini aku melihat sebuah senyum itu di wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum padaku.

Bergegas berdiri dan menjauh darinya, sejak tadi aku hanya duduk di pangkuannya dan mendengarnya berbicara, aku bahkan sempat membalas pelukannya, apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Sadar akan posisiku! Aku hanya manusia biasa!

"Apa yang membuatmu datang lagi?" Tanyanya.

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan sangat ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Ko-kotak bekal, aku harus mengambil kotak bekalku." Ucapku, gugup.

Mencari kotak bekal itu dan tersimpan rapi di teras, berjalan ke arah teras dan mengambilnya, kegiatanku sempat terhenti, aku tak tahu jika dewa itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangku dan aku tidak ingin berbalik dan melihat posisi hakamanya yang mengganggu itu.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Seminggu lagi." Ucapku dan rasanya semakin membuatku gugup, kenapa dia harus berdiri belakangku?

"Kau akan datang lagi?"

"I-iya, aku akan datang lagi dan setelahnya tentu saja akan pamit padamu." Ucapku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya dan rasa tertekan ini akhirnya menghilang, dewa itu seakan menghilang lagi, berbalik dan mencarinya, dia sudah berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon, pohon yang paling besar di halaman kuil ini dan di keramatkan oleh para warga disini, mereka bahkan melingkarkan pohon itu dengan kertas mantra.

"Aku akan segera pulang, sampai jumpa besok." Ucapku dan bergegas, dewa Sasuke hanya bergumam, dia tidak juga berbalik dan menatapku, dia terus menatap ke arah pohon itu.

Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar setiap mengingatnya mendekapku, di saat festival pun dia melakukan hal yang sama. Sadar lah Sakura! Dia adalah dewa! Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada dewa! Ini sangat konyol, aku harus terus menghentikan pikiran anehku ini.

Walaupun seperti itu, apa tidak bisakah seorang manusia memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang dewa?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~~


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 16~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

Sakura sudah pulang, tingkahnya cukup lucu dan aku masih menatap pohon yang menjadi tempat favoritku, ini bukan sebuah pohon biasa, gadis itu dan segala tindakannya membuatku kembali ingat akan gadis di jaman dulu, keturunan Uzumaki di jaman kuno.

Sebelumnya, ini adalah makam gadis itu, dia di kubur tepat di bawah pohon ini, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dengan berbagai keturunan yang hidup, mereka bahkan tidak ingat jika dulunya disini ada makam leluhur terdahulu mereka, pohon ini tumbuh beberapa bulan setelah kematian gadis itu, mereka berpikir jika gadis ini berubah menjadi sebuah pohon pelindung dan membuat keturunan di jaman berikutnya berpikiran jika ini hanya tempat tumbuh pohon itu, akhirnya mereka mengabaikannya.

Di jaman sekarang, keturunan yang baru kembali lahir dan berpikir jika pohon besar yang tumbuh dekat kuil adalah pohon keramat, mereka memberi pagar pembatas dan orang-orang di sekitar membenarkannya.

Berbalik dan melihat Sakura menuruni tangga dengan tingkah yang terlihat senang.

Tidak berubah, tapi di kehidupan ini dia tidak menjadi keturunan Uzumaki lagi, mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya seperti terbiasa dengan Naruto.

Sakura adalah keturunan leluhur Naruto di jaman Kuno dan berenkarnasi menjadi Haruno Sakura di jaman sekarang, semacam ada ikatan benang di antara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[FlashBack]**

**Zaman XXX SM**

Menatap gadis berambut merah panjang hingga sebokong, dia memakai yukata kuning yang sangat cocok dengan rambut merah terangnya itu, tahun ini gadis itu sudah berusia 12 tahun, sebagai salah satu keturunan Uzumaki, tapi dia sangat benci akan namanya, katanya akan sangat sulit di sebut. Kahukura, Uzumaki Kahukura, itu memang nama yang rumit, tapi jika di artikan dengan marga Uzumaki akan berarti pelangi, kedua orang tuanya selalu ingin anak mereka menjadi sesuatu yang sangat istimewah.

Hari ini dia seperti kembali marah dan menggambar-gambar tidak jelas di tanah, dia akan selalu terlihat marah seperti itu.

Di jaman Kuno ini, keturunan Uzumaki masih menempati sebuah bangunan lain di sebelah kuil sebagai tempat tinggal mereka, dinding-dinding kuil akan dibiarkan terbuka lebar dan patung Izanami akan terlihat sangat jelas dari halaman kuil.

Orang-orang selalu rajin datang untuk berdoa, berdoa apapun hingga telingaku sakit untuk mendengar doa mereka, semua doa itu untuk dewi Izanami, tapi dia akan sulit mendengarnya jika Izanagi menghalangi apapun yang akan di dengar Izanami.

"Kenapa mereka terus mengejekku si Oni merah (setan merah)? Aku bukan Oni! Aku manusia! Warna rambut ini juga menyusahkan! Namaku juga jelek! Kenapa tidak ada yang baik dalam hidupku!" Keluhnya. Di umurnya yang sekarang dia begitu banyak mengeluh.

"Kau bukan Oni merah, namamu juga memiliki arti yang bagus, kau terlalu banyak mengeluh." Ucapku. Berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan melipat kedua tanganku ke dada.

Gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, tatapan yang cukup lama, mata kami saling bertemu, tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Silumaaaan!" Teriaknya dan berlari menjauh.

Siluman? Kenapa dia mengatakan aku siluman? Menarik kerah yukatanya dan menahannya agar tidak berlari.

"Aku bukan siluman." Ucapku.

"Lalu kau apa! Aku adalah keturunan Uzumaki, aku bisa mengetahui apapun, kau bukan manusia!" Tegasnya. Sebuah kelebihan dari keturunan Uzumaki, mereka seperti orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan lain untuk membedakan manusia dan yang bukan manusia.

"Aku dewa." Ucapku.

"Aku akan percaya jika kau melepaskanku." Ucapnya dan aku melepaskannya, tapi itu hanya ucapan bohong.

"Ayah! Ada silumaaan!" Teriaknya dan berlari ketakutan.

Aku tidak percaya, sebagai dewa, aku telah di bohonginya.

Tidak beberapa lama, ayahnya benar-benar datang, dia membawa sebuah tombak seperti siap melawanku, kegiatannya terhenti dan melihatku, tatapannya terlihat marah, tapi itu bukan di tujukan padaku.

"Segera bersujud dan minta ampun padanya!" Perintah ayah gadis ini.

"Kenapa aku harus bersujud pada seorang siluman!" Protesnya.

"Ma-maafkan dewa, dia masih kecil dan mungkin belum mengetahui anda, mohon terima maaf kami." Ucap ayahnya dan memaksa anak gadisnya itu untuk ikut bersujud.

"Aku tidak percaya jika dia dewa!" Gadis itu masih protes dan tetap keras kepala tidak ingin bersujud di hadapanku.

"Diam Kahukura! Dia adalah dewa Kagutsuchi! Apa kau mau mendapat kesialan? Cepat bersujud dan minta maaf padanya!" Perintah ayahnya. "Dewa maafkan dia dewa, tolong jangan membuat kami dalam musibah."

"Aku akan maafkannya." Ucapku, segera menghentikan ayahnya yang tidak berhenti meminta maaf padaku.

Gadis itu masih menatap tidak percaya padaku, bahkan meminta maaf dengan terpaksa.

Setelahnya, ayahnya memaksanya pergi, dan tatapannya masih mengarah padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, dia datang mengendap-ngendap dan memperhatikan sekitar, apa yang sedang di lakukannya? Saat ini aku hanya tengah duduk di teras kuil, suasana disini jauh lebih sejuk.

"Ayah menyuruhku membawakan persembahan untukmu." Ucapnya. Menyodorkan sepiring bakpaw isi kacang marah padaku.

Cara bicara yang tetap saja tidak sopan, apa gadis ini selalu bersikap seperti ini? Atau dia masih tidak percaya padaku.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya di sini." Ucapku dan menunjuk di sebelahku.

Setelahnya, dia tidak juga beranjak dari hadapanku dan masih menatapku.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kau membuktikan jika kau ini adalah dewa?" Ucapnya, dia masih penasaran akan jati diriku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?"

"Apa kau bisa terbang? Atau apa kau bisa menghilang? Apa kau bisa mengubah dan membuat sesuatu, mencipatkan sesuatu? Apa kau bisa menjadi seorang raksasa? Apa kau pernah bertemu dewi Izanami?" Ucapnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang di ajukannya.

Menatap gadis itu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang sangat ingin di lihatnya atau menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu." Ucapku.

"Kenapa tidak ingin menjawabnya?"

"Aku baru saja tahu jika ada manusia yang berani memerintah dewa." Ucapku dan menatapnya tajam, dia sempat terkejut dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"A-aku tidak memerintahmu, aku hanya ingin bukti jika kau adalah dewa." Ucapnya, gugup.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu." Perintahku padanya, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis ini lagi.

Tapi.

Setelahnya, dia rajin membawakan apapun padaku, dan akan selalu memperhatikanku lebih lama, hingga gadis ini beranjak dewasa. Aku tidak tahu apa sekarang dia percaya sepenuhnya jika aku adalah dewa Kagutsuchi.

"Hey dewa, aku penasaran, apa benar dewi Izanami seperti patungnya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Salah seorang leluhurmu pernah melihatnya dulu, hanya sekali, dia segera membuat patung dewi Izanami agar tidak melupakan wajah dewi itu."

"Bagaimana dengan patungmu? Seharusnya mereka membuat patungmu juga." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli akan sebuah patung." Ucapku.

"Kau ini sangat aneh, setiap kuil akan memiliki patung, dan patung itu ada karena dewa itu mendiami kuil itu, tapi kenapa hanya ada patung dewi Izanami di dalam kuil? Dan sekarang yang berdiri di hadapanku adalah dewa Kagutsuchi, itu tidak adil."

Apa maksudmu dengan tidak adil? Kuil ini memang milik dewi Izanami, dia memintaku untuk tinggal disini agar tidak mendapat masalah lagi dengan dewa pemarah itu, aku terus berselisih dengan dewa Izanagi, dia bahkan mengatakan aku dewa kesialan hingga para penghuni langit berpikir jika benar aku adalah dewa kesialan.

"Kau terlalu cerewet untuk mengurus hal yang tidak perlu kau urus." Ucapku.

"Kenapa? Nantinya kuil ini akan di wariskan padaku."

"Sudahlah, jangan menggangguku." Ucapku dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Ha! Dewa macam apa kau! Kenapa kau lari dari pembicaraan ini! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sikapmu ini!" Protesnya.

Dia gadis yang cukup berisik dan terlalu bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini author akan memunculkan masa lalu Sasuke dan ada seorang karakter OC (renkarnasi Sakura), dia terlihat mirip Kushina, disini akan menceritakan sedikit masa lalu dewa kagutsuchi, dia sempat menyingung-nyinggung tentang hubungan manusia dan dewa, dan disni lah ada masalah yang terjadi.

singkatnya gitu.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 17~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kahukura jadi terus menempel padaku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang di ajukannya, tapi aku jarang menjawab apapun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih patuh terhadap kedua orang tuanya, menjaga kuil ini dengan sangat baik dan aku rasa dia mulai menerima keadaannya.

"Aku pikir kau dewa yang bisa melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya kau bisa berguna." Ucapnya.

Menatap malas padanya, apalagi yang diinginkannya? Aku tidak pernah merespon apapun hal di mintanya dariku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengubah warna rambutku ini? Warna hitam akan jauh lebih baik." Ucapnya.

"Itu adalah ciri khas keturunanmu, jangan melakukan hal konyol itu." Tegurku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa di andalkan sebagai dewa." Protesnya padaku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuekku.

Aku pikir, dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan keadaan dirinya lagi, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berubah, hari itu pun dia mewarnai rambutnya dengan sebuah daun yang memiliki sari berwarna hitam dan di campur dengan serbuk arang, aku tidak mengerti akan tindakan gadis itu, dia berani mewarnai rambutnya dan dari mana dia mendapatkan racikan seperti itu?

Rambutnya menjadi hitam, tapi itu bukan hal yang baik, ibunya marah besar, dia sampai di kurung di kuil dan di larang keluar dari sana, dia harus terus duduk dan meminta maaf di hadapan patung dewi Izanami.

Ibunya menjadi sangat malu akan tindakan bodoh anak gadisnya, ayahnya terus berusaha menasehatinya tentang keunggulan warna rambut merah mereka, dia hanya ingin mengubah dirinya dan menjadi lebih percaya diri, tapi hal itu sangat salah.

Dia lupa, jika warga desa lainnya berpikir jika mereka adalah keturunan dewa, walaupun itu tidak benar, para warga jadi memikirkan kedudukan mereka yang jauh lebih tinggi berkat rambut merah itu, julukannya sebagai Oni merah karena anak-anak pikir mereka adalah keturunan setan merah, itu hanya lelucon bagi anak-anak kecil, tapi bagi orang dewasa, bukan seperti Oni melainkan dewa dengan wajah dan penampilan pada tubuhnya yang berwarna merah dan semuanya merujuk padaku, mereka beranggapan jika dewa Kagutsuchi itu seperti Oni merah, hanya dalam penampilan, aku juga tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan hal salah paham ini hingga akan terus terjadi di masa mendatang.

Tapi, masih ada keluarga Uzumaki yang tahu betul akan wujud asliku, sedangkan pemikiran orang-orang lain di biarkan saja agar mereka tetap memiliki rasa takut padaku dan juga keturunan Uzumaki.

Racikan pewarna rambut yang di buatnya tidak bertahan dan setelah seminggu warna rambut aslinya kembali seperti semula, dia sudah kapok untuk mengubah warna rambutnya.

Setelah masa hukumannya yang juga sudah berakhir, dia kembali menggangguku, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Apa dewa bisa memiliki pasangan?" Tanyanya.

"Dewi Izanami memiliki pasangan dewa Izanagi." Ucapku.

"Sungguh! Jadi dewa bisa memiliki pasangan!" Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Kenapa tidak, mereka bisa memiliki pasangan mereka sendiri."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku tidak memikirkan seorang pasangan dengan pandangan buruk seluruh penghuni langit, tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku, mereka terus berpikir jika aku dewa kesialan.

"Jangan bertanya hal aneh padaku." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana dengan dewa dan manusia? Apa hal itu pernah terjadi?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh? Aku mungkin akan menjadi yang pertama di dalam sejarah." Ucapnya dan aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu dewa! Kau dewa yang sangat tampan, baik, tegas, kadang menyebalkan, tapi aku suka." Ucapnya.

"Berhentilah berharap kau akan memiliki hubungan dengan seorang dewa." Ucapku dan bergegas menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dasar gadis aneh, apalagi yang sedang di pikirkannya? Selalu saja tidak pernah tenang dan tidak berhenti membuat masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku melihat beberapa orang dewasa sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan sisi dari halaman di kuil ini, mereka seperti tengah membangun sesuatu.

"Kau dengar? Mereka akan membangun patung untukmu, katanya untuk memberi penghormatan terhadap dewa Kagutsuchi yang sudah melindungi keluarga Uzumaki selama ratusan tahun." Jelas gadis itu padaku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terlihat senang?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Ucapku.

"Kau sangat tidak pernah berterima kasih pada leluhurku, padahal mereka sangat menyanjungmu, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu? Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tetap menyukaimu." Ucapnya.

Menatap gadis itu dengan wajah meronanya, dia masih tidak menyerah untuk berhenti menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah hubungan dewa dan manusia? Hidupku abadi dan hal ini tidak akan di terima oleh warga desa, apalagi dewa di anggap sesuatu yang suci, maka mereka harus bersama para dewa untuk menjadi pasangan.

"Sebentar lagi umurku akan menjadi 25 tahun, kau harus segera menikahiku dewa." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan harapkan sebuah hubungan dariku, aku tidak tertarik terikat dengan manusia." Tegasku.

"Kau harus mencobanya, hidup bersama seorang manusia tidak akan buruk, aku juga akan menjadi gadis yang rajin, mungkin saja aku akan menghapus keturunanku yang memiliki rambut merah ini, anak kita tidak akan di ejek, rambutmu sangat indah dewa, aku sangat iri akan rambut hitammu." Ucapnya dan menyentuh puncuk kepalaku.

"Hentikan, aku tidak tertarik padamu." Ucapku, menjauhkan tangannya dari puncuk kepalaku.

"Padahal aku pikir wajahku ini bisa sedikit memikatmu, aku memang gadis yang tidak cantik, aku pasti sangat jelek, bahkan dewa pun tidak mau denganku." Ucapnya, semangat itu menghilang dan tatapannya terlihat murung.

Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuatku luluh padanya, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima hubungan ini, cukup saat di langit aku membuat masalah dan terlibat dengan dewa Izanagi, jika aku membuat masalah di dunia manusia, apa yang akan terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari ini, suasananya begitu tenang, Kahukura tidak pernah terlihat atau menggangguku, hanya ada kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa orang yang bertugas mengurus kuil.

Ini sangat tenang, tapi bagiku aku tidak terbiasa, mungkin karena selama ini dia rajin datang padaku dan mengangguku dengan banyak pertanyaan dan cerita panjang lebarnya.

"Dimana Kahukura?" Tanyaku pada ayahnya.

"Di-dia sedang berada di luar desa, dewa, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang." Ucap ayahnya, namun dengan bahasa tubuh yang aneh, dia terlihat gugup. "Apa Kahukura membuat masalah lagi? A-aku mewakilinya untuk minta maaf, dewa." Ucapnya dan terlihat takut.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah membuat masalah lagi, dia anak yang baik. Aku akan tetap melindungi keluarga kalian." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih dewa, terima kasih." Ucapnya dan berlutut di hadapanku.

Ini sedikit aneh, ketenangan yang aneh, gadis berisik itu tidak pernah muncul, bahkan ucapan ayahnya tak terjadi, dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu berlalu, gadis itu akhirnya pulang, tapi aku tidak melihat tatapan senang dari kedua orang tuanya, mereka seperti tidak ingin anaknya pulang, wajah ceria gadis itu menghilang, tubuhnya terlihatnya sangat kurus, apa saja yang sudah terjadinya?

Dan hari berikutnya, dia datang ke kuil, membawa sesuatu padaku.

"Aku memberi persembahan ini untukmu dewa." Ucapnya tapi tidak menatapku.

Meskipun begitu, aku melihat raut sedih di sana.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanyaku.

Dan akhirnya, dia mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya itu menetes dan tatapannya terlihat sangat-sangat sedih.

"Seharusnya dewa segera menikahiku, seharusnya dewa menerima pernyataanku, aku kabur dari rumah calon suamiku, aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria tua itu, dia bahkan jauh lebih tua dari ayah, hiks. Kenapa tidak pernah ada yang baik dalam kehidupanku ini? Kenapa aku terus mendapat hal buruk?" Ucapnya, dia terus menangis dan sesekali menyeka air mata di wajahnya, hidung dan matanya jadi sangat memerah.

"Itu bukan hal penting bagiku, itu adalah garis takdirmu, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengusiknya." Ucapku, aku akan tetap bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini tanpa terikat dengan manusia.

"Apa kau senang jika aku tidak bahagia? Dewa aku mohon padamu, setidaknya ubahlah sedikit kehidupanku ini, kenapa aku terus mendapat kesialan dalam hidupku?" Ucapnya, dia pun kembali mengungkit ketika masih kecil, dia akan terus di ejek, hingga besar mereka pikir Sakura ada keturunan Oni yang di takuti, dia menjadi pembangkang dengan mewarnai rambutnya hingga kedua orang tuanya marah besar, sekarang aku tidak tahu jika dia di paksa untuk menikahi seorang pria tua.

"Kahukura! Kembali sekarang juga!" Teriak beberapa orang padanya. Mereka datang bergerombolan, kedua orang tua Kahukura hanya terdiam dan menatap putri mereka itu.

Gadis itu di seret oleh banyak orang dan aku bisa melihat seorang pria tua yang berdiri di samping kedua orang tua Kahukura.

"Dewa! Jangan membiarkan mereka membawaku! Aku mohon padamu! Aku mohon!" Teriaknya dan terus menangis di hadapanku.

Mereka tidak peduli akan teriakan dan perlawanan gadis itu, mereka terus menyeretnya hingga ke hadapan pria tua itu.

"Kahukura, kenapa kau lari begitu saja? Aku sangat khawatir, besok adalah hari pernikahan kita."

dal

"Aku tidak sudi menikahimu!" Teriak Kahukura.

**Plaaakk!**

Sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya, pria tua itu menamparnya.

"Kau harus menjadi gadis yang penurut. Kau harus membahagiankan kedua orang tuamu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Kahukura lagi dan setiap dia melawan, wajah gadis itu akan di tamparnya.

Aku tidak senang melihat hal ini, dengan satu ayunan tanganku para pria yang menahan Kahukura terhempas dan melepaskan gadis itu, segera menangkap gadis itu dan mendekapnya, wajahnya sangat memerah bekas tamparan pria tua di hadapanku ini.

Kedua orang tua Kahukura segera bersujud di hadapanku, aku menampakkan diriku pada pria tua di hadapanku ini.

"Beratus-ratus tahunnya aku melindungi keluarga Uzumaki, bagaimana bisa ada yang berani mengayungkan tangannya pada wajah gadis keturunan Uzumaki." Ucapku dan aku benar-benar murka melihat tindakan pria tua ini.

"Si-siapa kau!" Ucapnya dan malah menantangku, apa dia tidak melihat orang-orang yang di bawanya bahkan tidak bisa bangun kembali setelah aku hempaskan?

"Tuan, tolong bersujud dan minta ampunlah padanya, dia adalah dewa Kagutsuchi." Ucap ayah Kahukura.

"De-dewa! Aku tidak takut padamu!" Ucap pria itu dan semakin membuatku murka.

Mungkin dengan membakarnya habis, dia tidak akan menghina dewa sepertiku lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

selamat malam minggu, dan hari ini adalah hari white day.! yeey! tapi itu hanya terjadi di jepang saja, XD dan mungkin di beberapa negara lain, di indo tidak mungkin, XD author tidak mengikuti hal semacam itu XD hanya mau sampaikan saja, kalau hari ini white day, jadi harinya untuk para cowok balas coklat cewek, XD terus-terus, karna ini jadi khusus buat cowok, kalau ada yang mau lihat author jadi Sasuke silahkan jalan-jalan ke IG author XD bukan promosi, tapi yang mau cuci mata aja, hehehehe.

beberapa author pasti akan mengalami pasang surut dalam dunia menulis, ya tergantung bagaimana di hadapinya saja, author akan tetap penulis bagaimana pun jenuhnya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau lagi bengong dan tidak mengapa-ngapain, mending menulis, ini salah satu cara yang lebih nyaman untuk melepas penat, walaupun ujung-ujungnya nanti buntu juga, HAHAHAHAHAH!

maaf ya untuk fic 007 memang agak lama di buat, author harus mikir keras, :D


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 18 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kembalikan calon istriku!" Teriak pria tua itu dan berusaha menarik Kahukura dariku.

Melompat menjauh darinya, aku bahkan bisa merasakan pelukan Kahukura mengerat, dia tidak ingin pergi dengan pria tua itu, aku juga kesal pada ucapannya dan sikapnya.

Menunjuk ke arahnya dan kobaran api lantas membakar tubuhnya, kedua orang tua Kahukura menjauh dan tidak berani melakukan apapun, pria tua itu terus berteriak kesakitan dan terus terbakar. Kahukura mencoba menoleh untuk melihat pria tua itu, tapi aku menghalanginya, aku tidak ingin dia melihat hal buruk di depan matanya.

Pria itu terus berteriak histeris, mau berlari kemana pun api itu akan terus mengikutinya dan membakar tubuhnya hingga menjadi abu.

Aku pikir masalah ini akan selesai begitu saja, tapi pria tua itu adalah penyembah dewa Izanagi, aku membuat sebuah masalah baru, dewa Izanagi turun ke dunia manusia dan terjadilah perang antara aku dan dia.

Aku tidak bisa melawan Izanagi jika terus berusaha melindungi keluarga Uzumaki.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini." Ucapku, mendorong gadis itu menjauh dariku dan memberikannya pada kedua orang tuanya, mereka harus segera pergi dari sini.

Sudah beratus tahun lamanya, aku melihat Izanagi kembali, dia datang sendirian, aku tahu, dia memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau berani membunuh salah satu pengikutku." Ucapnya dan dia marah, aku yakin tidak ada sikap lain yang akan di perlihatkannya padaku, dia akan selalu marah padaku.

"Dia membuat masalah dengan keturunan yang aku jaga selama ini." Ucapku sebagai pembelaan.

"Kau hanya pembuat masalah, tidak di dunia langit bahkan di dunia manusia." Ucapnya.

Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah benar di matamu, kau selalu menatapku dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hanya karena seorang manusia bodoh seperti itu kau rela turun ke dunia manusia?"

"Kau! Beraninya kau menantangku!" Kesalnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menantangmu." Ucapku.

Tidak ada ucapan darinya lagi dan hanya mengeluarkan serangannya, seperti sebuah sambaran petir yang akan keluar dari tangan kanannya, dia memang dewa yang sangat hebat.

Satu hal yang sangat bodoh dan tidak pernah aku inginkan, saat itu, aku hanya bisa terkejut dan menatap Kahukura menahan serangan dewa Izanagi dengan tubuhnya. Kedua orang tua Kahukura berteriak histeris. Gadis itu tumbang tepat di hadapanku dan aku segera menahannya.

Berusaha membangunkannya, tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil, tubuh manusia biasa tidak akan bisa menahan kekuatan seorang dewa, gadis itu, pada akhirnya pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau datang dan membunuh manusia!" Teriakku, aku benar-benar marah, dia sudah sangat kerterlaluan.

"Dia adalah manusia yang bodoh, kenapa berani menghadang kekuatan seorang dewa?" Ucapnya dan masih tetap saja dengan sikap arogan itu.

Menatap ke samping dan kedua orang tua Kahukura menangis, mereka sampai bersujud dan meminta Kahukura untuk tetap hidup, itu sudah tidak mungkin, detak jantung gadis ini sudah berhenti dan napasnya pun tak terasa lagi.

Rasanya sedikit aneh, seharusnya aku akan baik-baik saja jika dia mati walaupun itu hadapanku, bukannya aku kesal karena dia berani menahan serangan Izanagi, tapi kenapa dia harus melakukannya? Aku sampai tidak bisa melindunginya.

Di saat Izanagi tidak waspada, aku membalasnya dengan serangan api dariku, dewa itu sangat cepat sadar dan di tangkisnya hingga membakar seluruh area kuil.

Para dewa dan Izanami akhirnya turun, Izanami melihatku dan dia pasti melihat bekas kekuatan Izanagi ada pada tubuh gadis di dalam dekapanku ini.

Izanagi di paksa naik ke langit, Izanami menampakkan dirinya pada kedua orang tua Kahukura, keadaan ini pun di hapus oleh Izanami dalam ingatan kedua orang Kahukura, api yang berada di sekitar kuil sudah di padamkan, sementara itu, kedua orang Kahurakura hanya mendapat ingatan jika anak mereka mati akibat sakit.

Kahukura bukan anak mereka satu-satunya, Kahukura adalah anak bungsu, dia masih memiliki saudara yang bisa meneruskan keluarga ini.

**[ Ending Flashback. ]**

**.**

**.**

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku tidak sadar jika dia adalah reinkarnasi Kahukura, setelah melihatnya beberapa kali, akhirnya aku sadar, Haruno Sakura adalah reinkarnasinya, gadis yang memiliki sikap yang tidak jauh beda dengan sebelumnya, walaupun awalnya dia tidak begitu kuat, sekarang dia mulai percaya diri untuk melawan orang-orang yang jahat padanya.

Setiap melihat Sakura, ada perasaan yang berbeda, apa karena aku merasa bersalah? Mengingat Kahukura terus memaksakan perasaannya terhadap dewa sepertiku, aku berpikir jika aku adalah satu-satunya dewa yang tidak mendapat berkat dan di abaikan dari seluruh penghuni langit, tapi dia membuatku mendapat tempat tersendiri di dunia manusia ini, aku merasa sangat di hormati dan di hargai selain oleh seluruh keluarga Uzumaki yang lain.

**Ending Sasuke Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sakura hanya mematung menatap cermin di hadapannya, menyisir perlahan rambutnya dan wajah dewa Sasuke yang akan terus di ingatnya, wajahnya sedikit merona setiap mengingat dewa itu.

"lupakan Sakura, dia adalah dewa, jangan membuat hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi di dunia ini." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah dengan kegiatannya, dia pun mulai bersiap untuk tidur, memikirkan dua hari lagi dia akan melakukan perpisahan dengan seluruh guru dan sekolahnya.

**Tepat pukul 23:00**

Beberapa orang terlihat berada di sekitar rumah Sakura, mereka melihat sekitar dan mewaspadai keadaan, salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah botol besar berisikan bahan bakar dan di siramnya ke arah halaman rumah Sakura, menyalakan korek dan segera membuang korek api yang tengah terbakar itu ke arah halaman rumah Sakura, api dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh halaman rumah.

Setelahnya, mereka bergegas berlari dengan suara cekikan di sana, mereka tidak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi pada si pemilik rumah.

Hal ini sangat buruk untuk di lakukan, mereka berniat membakar Sakura beserta rumahnya, seolah-olah sedang terjadi kebakaran yang tidak di sengaja.

Tapi, mereka tidak akan pernah sadar, jika gadis itu sudah mendapat perlindungan. Dewa Sasuke menatap halaman yang terbakar itu, dia bisa melihat segalanya dari arah kuil, api itu seperti memanggilnya, Sasuke tidak tahu jika ada yang berani membakar rumah Sakura.

Mengerakkan tangannya ke arah api yang tengah berkobar itu, seluruh api itu seakan tersedot ke dalam telapak tangan dewa ini, bau cairan bahan bakar sangat tercium di halaman Sakura, siapapun yang lewat, mereka akan menciumnya, Sasuke tidak perlu menghilangkan bau itu, orang-orang sekitar akan sadar dan bisa menjadi sebuah laporan sebuah tindakan pembakaran yang di sengaja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...

selamat hari senin. hari yang sibuknya mulai berkurang, beberapa kantor dan sekolah dan kampus mulai di liburkan, dia daerah author sendiri, kebanyakan kampus yang libur, jangan lupa untuk jaga diri, hindari tempat keramaian, rajin cuci tangan, minuman vitamin untuk daya tahan tubuh, dan makan-makanan yang sehat, satu hal yang penting, jangan terlalu berlebihan menanggapi isu atau berita apapun, harusnya pastikan dulu, paling enak memang kalau cuma tinggal di rumah, tapi author masih tetap kerja, *semangat...~* tapi lucunya dampak ketika libur, orang-orang pergi liburan, entah mau menanggapinya bagaimana, miris saja, =w= tapi tak apa, suka-suka orang saja, mereka mungkin memang butuh liburan, kalau tinggal di rumah setres dan jadi penyakit, kecuali author, author senang tinggal di rumah, HEHEHEHE...

okey cukup!

di chapter ini masalah dewa Sasuke sudah kelar, ya inilah alasan kuil itu sempat terbakar, Kenapa bisa Kahukura mati dan sebagainya, jadi di tahun ini, maksudnya tahun di fic ini, Sasuke baru menemukan reinkarnasi Kahukura, sadarnya pun kelamaan.

di chapter ini sudah menjawab review sitilafifah989, dan untuk Eriza22, hoalah, ada juga yang buat mirip kisah ini, uhm, author juga cukup senang buat kisah semacam ini, XD semangat untuk ficnya yaa... IG author : ama_sakura :)

dan informasi terakhir... dengan berat hati, tinggal dua chapter lagi, ini sudah author rencanakan dan konsepnya memang tidak begitu banyak chapter, terus konfliknya tidak begitu rumit, nanti di tambah dengan sequel deh biar lebih puas.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter 19 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Pagi ini, terbangun dengan suara ramai dari arah depan rumah, apa yang terjadi? Mencoba melihat ke jendela, beberapa tetangga yang berdekatan dengan rumahku dan beberapa anggota kepolisian, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berada di depan rumah, melihat mereka berbicara dan sesekali menatap ke arah rumahku, mungkin sedang terjadi sesuatu di luar.

Mencuci mukaku sejenak dan berjalan keluar, mereka segera menatap ke arahku dan membuatku tidak nyaman, apa aku yang membuat masalah? Semalam aku tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak merasakan melakukan kesalahaan, hal lainnya, aku mencium bau bahan bakar di sekitar halaman rumah dan beberapa rumput dan tanaman yang terlihat sudah terbakar, aku benar-benar bingung akan keadaan ini.

"Jadi nona yang tinggal di sini?" Tanya seorang anggota polisi.

"I-iya, ini rumah saya, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap salah seorang tetanggaku, dia pun memastikan keadaanku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja bibi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku dan semakin membuatku bingung.

Saat pagi buta, salah seorang tetanggaku keluar dan mencium bau bahan bakar itu, baunya berasal dari halaman rumahku, dia pun segera menghubungi polisi dan memikirkan jika mungkin terjadi kebakaran.

Hasil pemeriksaan polisi, di duga seseorang sedang berencana membakar halaman rumahku dan mungkin aku bisa ikut terkena dampak kebakaran itu, mereka mulai mengusut kasus ini secara serius, pembakaran yang di sengaja dan mengancam nyawa seseorang, seperti sebuah kejahatan yang sudah di rencanakan, tapi siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padaku? Seseorang sedang berusaha mencelakakanku.

Anehnya, kebakaran itu tidak terjadi dan api hanya membakar halaman saja, seperti sesuatu telah menghilangkan api itu, tidak ada juga tanda-tanda jika di siram dengan air.

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa ke sekolah sementara waktu, aku harus ikut ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi dan sekaligus korban, aku akan mati terbakar jika api itu tidak padam dan membakar seluruh area halaman, mungkin saja rumah lainnya akan ikut terbakar.

Untung saja hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan belajar dan hanya tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kabarku datang ke kantor polisi menjadi salah paham terhadap mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Ino.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berada di kantor polisi?" Ucap Shion.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami jika terjadi masalah." Ucap Tenten.

Mereka bertiga kompak datang ke kantor polisi dan cukup ribut, mereka salah paham, aku tidak membuat masalah atau kejahatan, lalu aku hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi, ucapanku akan menjadi sebuah keterangan di kantor polisi dan mungkin menjadi kasus pembunuhan berencana.

"Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggumu, mereka sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Shion dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Kita laporkan saja mereka, biarkan mereka hidup di dalam penjara." Ucap Ino.

"Tenanglah, kalian tidak bisa asal menuduh begitu saja, kita yang akan mendapat masalah sebagai pencemaran nama baik dan tuduhan palsu, aku menyerahkan segalanya terhadap polisi, mereka jauh lebih baik menangani hal ini." Jelasku.

Ketiganya hanya menatapku, mereka tidak percaya jika aku bisa menjadi orang yang setegar ini, sejujurnya aku mulai masa bodoh untuk semua keadaan, aku lelah untuk memikirkan segalanya, aku ingin hidup tenang dan damai dan tidak meninggalkan masalah sebelum pergi dari Konoha.

Setelah itu,

Kami berpisah di jalanan, langkah kakiku tidak ingin pulang, para tetangga cukup baik dengan menyiram halamanku agar bau dari bahan bakar itu menghilang, berhenti tepat di ujung tangga paling atas, dia ada disana, duduk di teras dan terlihat bersantai.

"Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini? Kau tidak ke sekolah?" Ucapnya.

"Aku dari kantor polisi, sedang terjadi masalah di rumahku, aku tidak tahu jika ada yang berani mencelakakanku." Ucapku.

Dewa itu tetap tenang, aku semakin terbiasa padanya, aku senang setiap ada masalah dan datang ke sini, dia terus mendengar semua ucapanku tanpa mengeluh, memberiku nasehat dan menenangkanku, aku merasa jauh lebih kuat untuk menghadapi apapun setelah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tahu pelakunya." Ucapnya.

Ucapannya membuatku sangat terkejut, dewa Sasuke tahu siapa yang berusaha membakar rumahku! Tenanglah Sakura, semuanya sudah di usut oleh pihak berwajib, aku hanya perlu menunggu kabar dari mereka, tapi jika dewa Sasuke tahu siapa pelakunya, apa dia yang memadamkan api itu?

"Apa dewa yang menolongku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak menolongmu, api itu memanggilku, mereka merasa jika mereka akan melakukan kesalahan dan memintaku menarik mereka." Ucapnya.

Ucapan itu terdengar seperti ucapan konyol, apa karena dia dewa api jadi dia bisa mengetahui api-api itu? Mereka seakan berbicara padanya.

"Terima kasih dewa! Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku terus berutang nyawa padamu." Ucapku, lagi-lagi dia menyelamatkanku.

"Bagaimana aku harus membalasmu?" Tanyaku, aku ingin sesuatu yang setimpal yang bisa membalas kebaikan dewa Sasuke, aku rasa membawakannya persembahan saja tidak cukup.

Dewa Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menatapku, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka di tatapnya, ini membuatku malu dan terus menyadarkan diriku jika hubungan manusia dan dewa itu adalah hal mustahil.

"Menetaplah di Konoha." Ucapnya.

Sejenak angin berhembus perlahan, menggoyangkan pepohonan dan bel raksasa yang ada di atas langit-langit kuil, aku tidak mengerti akan ucapannya, kenapa aku harus menetap di Konoha? A-apa artinya aku tidak boleh pergi dari sini? Sebentar lagi aku akan segera pergi, aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku pada nenekku, belau teus memhubungiku agar segera berkemas dan tinggalkan apapun yang tidak penting di sini,

"A-apa maksudmu, dewa?" Tanyaku, bingung, aku lebih baik bertanya langsung padanya dari pada berkesimpulan sendiri.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda, lupakan ucapanku dan pulanglah, aku yakin hari ini cukup berat untukmu." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak ingin pulang, karena keadaan yang tidak tenang ini, aku datang kesini, tapi dia memintaku segera pulang, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal disini, seharusnya aku membawa makanan agar ada alasan menunggunya selesai makan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Ucapku, murung,

"Datanglah lagi sesuai janjimu." Ucapnya sebelum aku beranjak.

Menolah ke arahnya, tatapan tenang itu selalu membuatku sulit menebak dewa ini, dia seperti manusia, tapi dia itu punya kekuatan, sikapnya juga sangat sulit di pahami, apa karena dia sudah di hidup sangat lama? Dan jika di perhatikan dia seperti pria yang sangat-sangat dewasa.

"Aku pasti akan datang!" Tegasku dan bergegas pergi, wajahku jadi merona, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku jadi malu hanya mendengar ucapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehari sebelum hari kelulusan.

Polisi kembali memanggilku dan aku bisa melihat pelaku yang berhasil di tangkap mereka, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa, kedua orang tua mereka malah marah padaku dan mengatakan aku yang mengarang semua itu, aku hanya di dampingi oleh tetanggaku dan akhirnya kantor polisi menjadi sangat ribut, mereka bertengkar untuk saling menyalahkan, aku bisa melihat tatapan teman-teman sekolahku itu, mereka seakan tidak peduli padaku atau mereka merasa gagal membunuhku, bukannya aku ingin menuduh mereka juga, tapi polisi disini sangat hebat dalam menangani kasus.

"Dia hanya anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua! Dia sengaja melakukan hal itu dan menuduh anak-anak kami!" Ucap salah seorang ibu dari ketiga teman sekolahku itu.

"Kenapa Sakura harus bodoh dengan membakar rumahnya sendiri! Anak-anak kalian yang memiliki otak kriminal!" Ucap salah seorang tetanggaku.

Mereka kembali ribut dan para polisi sibuk membuat mereka tenang.

"Katakan! Katakan kau bohong! Anak sepertimu selalu saja berbohong dan membuat masalah!"

"Sakura tidak pernah berbohong, bagaimana kalian asal menuduhnya!"

Setelah di tenangkan, mereka tetap kembali ribut, hingga polisi mengancam akan memenjarakan mereka karena membuat keributan di kantor polisi.

Aku pun yang sebagai saksi tidak bisa apa-apa, kesaksianku terbatas, aku tidak melihat mereka, aku tertidur cukup pulas hingga tidak sadar.

Para orang tua mereka tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi masalah besar, mereka bahkan mengatakan akan memberi kompenisasi atas sikap mereka, namun tetap saja mereka masih menuduhku pembohong, untuk apa aku menyiram halaman rumahku dengan bahan bakar? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa membela diri dan pasrah begitu saja, jika saja aku melihat mereka, aku bisa menjadi saksi, mereka juga melakukan hal buruk padaku, tapi jika aku mengatakan hal itu, mungkin orang tua mereka akan semakin menuduhku pembohong, tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka melakukan hal jahat padaku, mereka menutupi segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam terlewatkan, mereka masih di periksa, orang tua mereka menatap sinis padaku, setelahnya, aku di panggil dan di biarkan berada di hadapan mereka, seorang polisi yang akan menemani kami dan para orang tua mereka atau pun tetanggaku di larang masuk, mereka jadi ribut kembali hingga harus di ancam kembali.

"Jadi katakan alasan kalian untuk melakukan hal itu?" Ucap seorang polisi pada mereka, mereka sedang di introgasi.

Aku bisa melihat sikap tak nyaman salah satu dari mereka, polisi ini berbicara dengan sangat baik dan ramah, tapi tetap saja yang namanya kejahatan akan sulit di tutupi, dan salah satu dari mereka menatap kesal padaku, ya dia selalu tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku, padahal dulunya aku berpikir jika mungkin dia menjadi teman yang baik, tapi itu hanya di luar saja.

"Ini termasuk kasus pembunuhan berencana, kalian masih anak sekolah dan di bawah umur, bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan seperti ini?" Pak polisi itu kembali berbicara pada mereka.

Dan murid tidak nyaman itu semakin tidak tenang, tatapannya terlihat gugup, aku harap mereka mengatakannya segera dan masalah ini sudah selesai.

"Nona Sakura, apa kalian dekat?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Maaf, kami beda kelas, dan kami tidak akrab." Ucapku.

Beberapa jam di introgasi itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa, mereka tetap bungkam hingga salah seorang dari mereka mulai menangis.

"Bukan aku pelakunya, Tayuya yang mengajakku, aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia juga yang menyiram halaman rumah Sakura." Ucap salah seorang teman Tayuya.

Kedua orang tua mereka mulai menatap tidak enak padaku, anaknya mulai berbicara, dia menangis dan mengatakan tidak ingin di penjara, ini bukanlah urusanku, mereka harus berhadapan dengan polisi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~  
maaf jarang update lagi.

tapi tetap jaga kesehatan yaaa..., author masih tetap rajin mengetik kok walapun di cicil XD kek cicilan saja, :D :D


	21. Epilog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Chapter Epilog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**Hari kelulusan SMP K.**

Sekolah sangat ramai dengan murid-murid kelas tiga yang sudah lulus, para orang tua datang untuk memberi mereka ucapan selamat dan juga buket bunga.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya!" Ucap kompak, Ino, Tenten, dan Shion pada Sakura, mereka memberi bunga pada Sakura, gadis ini merasa terharu jika sampai detik ini mereka tetap bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau harus mengikuti kami hari ini." Ucap Ino.

Mereka heboh untuk sebuah liburan bersama setelah kelulusan.

Di tengah keramaian ini, Sakura melihat seorang wanita tua yang datang dan juga membawa bunga untuknya.

"Nenek!" Teriak Sakura dan memeluk wanita tua itu.

Ketiga temannya memberi salam dengan sangat sopan.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanamu, Sakura." Ucap neneknya.

"Terima kasih nenek, kenapa nenek datang seperti ini? Aku bisa menjemput nenek." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sangat khawatir dengan neneknya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Nenek ingin melihatmu lulus."

"Dimana barang-barang nenek?"

"Aku menitipnya di tetanggamu, mereka orang-orang yang baik." Ucap neneknya. "Kau sudah berusaha seperti ini, nenek sangat bangga padamu." Tambahnya.

Sakura terlihat sedih dan menangis, dia pun menangis keras, memeluk neneknya dan ketiga temannya itu seperti merasakan apa yang Sakura alami selama ini.

"Nenek apa kami bisa mengajak Sakura liburan? Sebelum dia meninggalkan Konoha." Ucap Shion.

"Silahkan, aku mengijinkan kalian, tapi hati-hati." Ucap nenek Sakura.

Sakura jadi harus mengantar neneknya pulang dan berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin sekolah di kota besar?" Tanya nenek Sakura

"Aku ingin sekolah di desa saja, itu tidak masalah, aku jauh lebih senang tinggal bersama nenek." Ucap Sakura.

Perjalanan mereka pun terhenti, Sakura menatap tangga kuil itu.

"Kuil ini masih ada rupanya."

"Apa nenek tahu kuil ini?"

"Ya, kuil ini sudah sangat lama ada. Apa festivalnya masih di adakan?"

"Iya, masih nek, dan sangat ramai." Ucap Sakura.

"Nenek tidak percaya jika kau begitu banyak berubah sekarang, nenek senang melihatmu seperti ini, kau masih memiliki banyak teman yang baik dan juga tetangga yang perhatian padamu."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu nek, aku juga ingin berubah dan tidak ingin terbelenggu di dalam masa lalu. Apa nenek mau naik ke atas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita bisa berdoa bersama."

Keduanya pun naik ke atas, Sakura bisa melihat dewa itu, seperti biasa dia akan duduk di atas pohon dan menatapnya, Sakura mulai menarik tali yang menghubungkan lonceng besar di atas langit-langitnya, menggoyangkannya perlahan dan mulai berdoa bersama neneknya.

Sasuke menghilang dari atas pohon dan berdiri tepat di samping Sakura.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya." Ucap Sasuke dan cukup membuat gadis itu terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika dewa ini akan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya neneknya, dia melihat gadis itu terkejut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Nenek tahu, katanya di kuil ini ada seorang dewa, dia sangat baik."

"Dewa Kagutsuchi, nenek pikir itu hanya sebuah cerita-cerita saja."

"Itu benar nenek! Dewa itu ada!" Ucap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

Sebuah senyum di wajah wanita tua ini, membelai perlahan puncuk kepala cucunya.

"Nenek rasa dewa itu sedang menjadi pelindungmu."

Wajahnya terlihat merona setelah mendengar ucapan neneknya. Sakura harus kembali mengantar neneknya pulang, sebelum turun tangga, berbalik dan melambai tangan dengan senang pada dewa Sasuke.

"Aku akan datang lagi, aku belum menyampaikan ucapan perpisahanku." Ucap Sakura dengan sangat pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya melewati sehari liburan bersama teman-temannya, Sakura tidak bisa lama-lama dan meninggalkan neneknya, teman-temannya juga akan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk SMA.

"Maaf jika pertemuan kita hanya seperti ini saja." Ucap Sakura, merasa cukup tidak enak meninggalkan mereka yang mulai memahami keadaannya dan menerima Sakura sebagai teman mereka.

"Tidak, kami yang minta maaf, selama ini kami tidak berusaha membantumu." Ucap Shion.

"Itu benar, selama dari kelas 1, aku jadi merasa bersalah setiap mengingatnya." Ucap Tenten.

"Itu tidak benar, kalian adalah teman-teman terhebatku." Tegas Sakura, dia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang terlambat berteman dengannya, selama ini Sakura sudah berusaha bertahan sendirian hingga akhirnya mereka muncul dan terus menopangnya untuk tetap berdiri. "Kalian termasuk kekuatanku, aku jadi memikirkan jika selama ini masih ada yang ingin berteman denganku." Tambah Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa suasananya sedih seperti ini? Pokoknya jika kau liburan, datanglah ke Konoha, kita akan liburan bersama-sama lagi, masalah tempat tinggal kau bisa memilih akan tinggal dimana, kami masih memiliki rumah yang siap menapungmu." Ucap Ino.

Liburan yang telah berakhir dan Sakura selesai pamit pada teman-temannya, menatap tangannya, di sana ada tiga jenis gelang berbentuk tali dengan warna yang berbeda. Sakura tersenyum menatap gelang hadiah perpisahan oleh teman-temannya, dia sangat senang akan hubungan itu dan tidak akan melupakan teman-teman berharganya.

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menatap tangga menuju kuil itu, dia pun harus pamit pada dewa Sasuke, tapi rasanya cukup berat, Sakura tidak berani naik ke tangga itu dan menyampaikan perpisahannya, bergegas berlari dan menjauh dari arah kuil.

Sementara itu, dewa Sasuke menyadarinya, dia melihat gadis itu, tapi Sakura tidak juga naik ke kuil, dia berlari menjauh dan tatapannya terlihat sangat sedih.

Setelah kembali ke rumah.

Sakura harus mengepak barang-barangnya, neneknya mulai membantunya, hanya beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang penting yang akan di bawanya.

"Nenek dengar kau sempat terlibat masalah?" Ucap nenek Sakura.

Gadis ini sempat terkejut, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin neneknya tahu apapun tentang keadaannya yang sangat sulit.

"Dari mana nenek mendengarnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Para tetanggamu menceritakan beberapa anak yang berusaha membakar rumah ini, nenek tidak percaya jika kau menyembunyikan masalah ini dari nenek, bagaimana jika kau benar-benar terbakar bersama rumah ini? Apa kau tidak memikirkan nenek?"

"Maaf nek, aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak ingin nenek kepikiran, tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, berusaha membuat neneknya tenang.

Sakura jadi mengingat kembali kejadian itu dan hal yang cukup kacau di kantor polisi, para orang tua para peluka terus menyalahkannya dan tetangganya terus membelanya, teman-temannya terbukti bersalah dengan kesaksian salah satu dari mereka, dia mengatakan segalanya dan menunjuk barang bukti yang di simpan mereka, kasus itu sudah di tutup dengan memberi hukuman pada ketiga murid itu, walaupun mereka masih di bawah umur, hukum di Konoha tetap berlaku, mereka mendapat sanksi sebagai pelayanan masyarakat selama setahun, dari pada mendapat hukuman selama 3 tahun di penjara dengan kasus pembunuhan berencana.

Para orang tua itu memohon pada Sakura untuk membebaskan anak mereka, tapi para tetangganya melindungi Sakura dan tidak membiarkan gadis itu memberi mereka keringanan.

Pada akhirnya Tayuya angkat suara dan marah pada kedua orang tuanya tidak perlu memohon pada anak yang tidak memiliki kedua orang tua itu, sikapnya semakin menjad-jadi dan semua hukuman akan di tanggung mereka.

"Nenek hanya kecewa kau tidak memberi kabar apa-apa."

"Maaf nek, aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama dan aku tidak akan menutupi apapun lagi." Ucap Sakura dan memeluk manja neneknya.

"Biklah, cepat bereskan pakaianmu. Besok kita akan menggunakan kereta jam 8 pagi."

"Uhm, iya." Ucap Sakura, dan tatapannya kembali murung, dia tidak menepati janjinya pada dewa Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah pamit pada teman-temanmu?"

"Sudah, nek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 05:00**

Sakura terbangun cukup pagi, menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan sudah bersih, barang-barang yang lain dan perabotan di biarkan begitu saja, koper mereka sudah siap, Sakura tidak bisa kembali tidur lagi dengan segala pikiran yang menumpuk di kepalanya.

Memakai jaket dan celana panjangnya, berjalan keluar perlahan agar neneknya tidak terbangun jika dia keluar di pagi buta, perasaannya tetap tidak tenang jika dia belum menyampaikan berpisahan pada dewa itu.

Berlari cukup cepat hingga menatap tangga ke arah kuil, langit masih gelap dan udaranya sangat dingin. Lagi-lagi gadis ini hanya mematung dan tidak juga naik ke atas, selalu saja perasaan sedih akan menyelimutinya, dia tidak ingin bepisah, tapi dia harus tinggal bersama neneknya.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ saja?" Ucap sebuah suara dan membuat gadis ini sangat terkejut, melihat kesana dan kemari tapi tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. "Kau bisa pergi tanpa perlu pamit, aku bukan seperti teman-temanmu itu." Ucap suara itu lagi, Sakura tahu jika itu adalah suara dewa Sasuke.

Ucapan dewa itu membuatnya sedikit kesal hingga berlari naik ke atas tangga, gadis itu terlihat ngos-ngosan dengan tingkah bodohnya sendiri, menatap dewa itu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari bangunan kuil, mereka saling bertatapan, Sakura hampir tidak bisa menatapnya lebih lama.

Melangkah perlahan hingga menghampiri Sasuke, masih tidak berani menatapnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan pergi, dewa." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku bukan teman-temanmu, ucapan perpisahan atau pamit seperti ini tidak perlu kau lakukan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"A-apa itu salah? Aku hanya ingin pamit pada siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaanku, termasuk kau dewa." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau sudah melakukannya, sekarang pulanglah."

Sakura akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dewa itu, jika dia terus menatapnya, perasaan bimbang mulai menguasainya, dia ingin tetap tinggal, dia ingin tetap bertemu dewa Kagutsuchi dan juga teman-temannya, dia ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Konoha, tapi neneknya yang jauh lebih penting, dia harus menjaga dan mengurus neneknya yang hanya sendirian di desa.

"Selamat tinggal dewa, terima kasih atas segalanya." Ucap Sakura, setelahnya berbalik dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri, meneteskan air mata dan sesekali di nyeka wajah.

**Bug!**

Wajahnya menabrak dada seseorang, mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut, dewa itu sudah berpindah tempat dan sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Manusia dan dewa itu berbeda, jangan membuat dirimu sulit untuk sebuah kebimbangan yang tidak nyata, lakukan apapun yang sudah menjadi takdirmu sebagai manusia, bukan aku yang memberikan semua kekuatan dan rasa percaya diri ini, tapi itu semua dari dalam dirimu sendiri, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada dirimu, bukan padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mendengar ucapan dewa itu, dia hanya menangis dan memikirkan perpisahan ini, walaupun sangat konyol, Sakura menaruh sebuah harapan pada dewa ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke, merasa ucapannya tidak dengar.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menangis." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah tarikan pelan dan pelukan darinya, Sakura sampai tidak percaya jika dewa ini akan memeluknya.

"Kau tetap Kahukura yang dulu, sepertinya sikap keras kepalamu itu terus mengikutimu hingga sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Si-siapa Kahukura! Namaku Sakura! Haruno Sakura!" Tegas Sakura, tapi tidak juga melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Ya, kau adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis di jaman modern ini." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatapnya. "Aku membocorkannya sedikit, nikmati takdir baikmu." Tambah Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pasti, dia akan terus menjalankan hidupnya dan akan berusaha menjadi orang yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun perpisahan ini sungguh berat, Sakura berharap akan tetap menemukan dewa itu di kuil tua ini.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~  
akhirnya epilog *hiks* maaf jika typonya banyak =w= ku terburu-buru ngetik untuk cepat update.

tidak banyak mau di sampaikan disini, mungkin nanti pas buat sequelnya, jadi di tunggu yaaa.

disini alurnya cukup banyak, dan fic ini tidak begitu banyak memiliki chapter, author tak memikirkan banyak konflik disini, yang ringan-ringan saja, bagaimana masalah si dewa Sasuke, terus terhubung dengan keluar Uzumaki dan bagaimana kaitannya dengan Sakura. jadi seputar itu aja, jadi tidak begitu meluas dan alurnya nggak kemana-mana, Ino, Shion, dan Tenten, hanya pemeran tambahan agar menjadi support bagi Sakura. dan tayuya muncul di akhir sebagai antagonis disini, beserta kedua temannya yang sebut saja A dan B, author sulit cari tokoh jahat di NAruto, padahal banyak, eheheh.

terus untuk teman-teman Tayuya, tidak author sebutkan siapa mereka, Sorry untuk sitilafifah989. khusus untuk yang biangkeroknya saja, XD di akhir baru dii kasih tahu, hehehehe. dan Nejes terima kasih reviewnya..

pokoknya yang tinggakan review, maupun tidak, tapi tetap baca, terima kasih, terima kasih, author ingin membuat banyak fic biar bisa di baca bagi yang tetap berada di rumah, pokoknya semua reader hati-hati dan jaga kesehatan, tetap di rumah demi perlindungan, bukan apa-apa yaa, demi keselamatan bersama. author masih tetap bekerja karena author kerja di rumah sakit, =w= tapi tetap jaga diri juga. dan masih sempat banget ngetik Fic, ini hanya agar tidak bosan saja.

nanti fic lain pelan-pelan juga author selesaikan, semua akan tamat kok. (y)


	22. Sequel

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ****Kagutsuchi(Dewa Api)**** ]**

**~ Sequel ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sasuke Pov.]**

Kuil semakin terasa sepi, kadang-kadang beberapa anak sengaja datang untuk bermain di halaman kuil, atau beberapa orang tua dan anak sekolahan yang akan menjalani ujian, mereka datang dan berdoa.

Aku mengamati semuanya selama bertahun-tahun, melalui pergantian tahun sendirian di kuil ini.

Hari itu cukup aneh dengan datangnya para dewa ke kuil ini, aku sudah berharap tidak bertemu Izanagi lagi dan dia akhirnya menampakkan dirinya, tidak ingin menatapku dan terus memasang wajah arogannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian sampai repot datang ke kuil tua ini." Ucapku.

Para dewa berlutut di hadapanku dan Izanami memintaku untuk kembali ke langit.

"Aku bukan dewa yang di agungkan seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Ini semua salah Izanagi, seharusnya semua bukti telah terkumpul, tapi dia terus menutupinya, katakan Izanagi." Ucap Izanami padanya. Memangnya hal apa yang perlu mereka sampaikan padaku lagi?

"Ya, aku yang menghasut pria tua itu saat itu untuk menikahi anak gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki, aku yang membuat semua jadi kacau, lalu apa itu akan mengubah sesuatu? Tidak ada, jaman sudah berganti." Ucap Izanagi.

Sejenak ini membuatku sangat marah, karena dia Kahukura harus menyia-nyiakan nyawanya untukku, tapi aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Izanagi lagi.

"Minta maaf padaku dan pergilah kalian dari sini, aku tidak akan kembali ke atas." Tegasku.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padamu!" Kesal Izanagi, sebentar lagi di akan menyerangku.

"Katakan Izanagi! Kau yang bersalah! Kau membuat manusia itu mati." Ucap Izanami dan menuntut permintaan maaf dari Izanagi.

Dewa arogan itu akhirnya minta maaf walaupun dengan ucapan dan sikap yang tidak ada bedanya, tetap saja merasa tidak bersalah.

"Kembalilah, Kagutsuchi." Ucap Izanami padaku, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar nama pemberiannya itu?

Tapi,

"Aku akan menjaga kuil ini untukmu, jadi tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diri dan terima kasih untuk ajakanmu untuk kesekian kalinya, aku hanya ingin semua menjadi damai di atas, aku yakin itu yang di harapkan Izanagi." Ucapku.

"Diam, kau tetap tidak aku maafkan." Ucapnya dan mendapat teguran Izanami.

Akhirnya, Izanami menyerah untuk mengajakku kembali, aku akan tetap disini, aku ingin melihat segalanya terjadi di sekitar kuil ini dan hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah festival tahun ini semakin ramai." Ucap pria berambut blonde ini, setelah 5 tahun menghilang, akhirnya dia muncul lagi, aku tidak tahu jika festival tahun ini dia akan datang.

Ya festival ini semakin ramai setiap tahunnya, warga sekitar semakin antusias dan apapun yang di jajahkan mereka semakin bervariasi, halaman kuil jadi mendapat perhatian, mereka mempavin-block semua tanah agar mudah menjadi area yang di pijaki, kuil sudah di benahi kembali, warga sekitar lebih peduli dari pada pemilik kuil ini sendiri.

"Kenapa muncul lagi? Seharusnya kau jual saja tanah beserta kuil ini pada orang yang mau mengurusnya." Ucapku.

"Maaf-maaf, jangan marah seperti itu, ini harta warisan yang tidak bisa di jual begitu saja, amanah dari leluhur turun temuran dan meminta tanah ini tidak boleh di berikan pada siapapun kecuali keturunan Uzumaki, aku masih tetap menyanyangimu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku dewa, bukan temanmu." Tegasku. Tetap saja tidak pernah berbicara lebih sopan padaku.

"Aku pikir kuil ini akan baik-baik saja, apa Sakura masih sering datang?"

"Gadis itu sudah pergi lima tahun yang lalu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Gadis itu tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apa-apa pada kuil ini, aku hanya memberinya hukuman."

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Begitu ya, aku pikir dia tetap tinggal di Konoha."

"Kota ini memiliki kenangan buruk untuknya, dia tidak bisa tinggal disini, kepergiannya akan membuat takdirnya lebih baik, kau tidak akan percaya jika bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi."

"Wah, kau memang dewa maha tahu segalanya."

"Diam, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Halaman dan kuil sudah di benahi kembali oleh para warga, kau tidak berguna untuk datang."

"Masih saja marah, aku harus datang ke sini dan meminta ijin darimu."

"Ijin apa?"

"Apa pohon-pohon di sebelahnya sana boleh ku tebang? Aku harus meminta ijin darimu terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa harus meminta ijin? Tanah ini adalah milik leluhurmu."

"Tetap saja, apa kau tahu yang namanya mendapat sial jika tidak meminta ijin pada dewa?"

"Itu hanya terjadi pada drama-drama, kau bisa menebang pohon apapun yang ada di sekitar kuil ini, tapi jangan menebang pohon besar itu?"

"Aku tahu, itu adalah rumahmu kan? Hahahaa, aku tidak percaya, bangunan kuil bisa menjadi tempat tinggalmu tapi kau malah tinggal di atas pohon." Ucap Naruto dan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, aku cukup kesal mendengar ucapannya dan menjitak keras kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak akan bercanda dengan dewa lagi!" Ucapnya dan dia kapok menggangguku.

"Sampai kapan kau ada di Konoha?"

"Ini rahasia." Ucapnya dan membuatku jijik menatapnya.

"Jangan menyusahkan orang-orang yang bukan keturunanmu, kau harus rajin datang kesini dan membersihkan segalanya, ini adalah tanggung jawabmu."

"Iya, aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti dewa."

Dasar manusia konyol, aku tidak tahu apa niat Naruto untuk menebang area pohon di sebelah sana, dulunya itu adalah bangunan rumah yang di gunakan oleh leluhur Uzumaki. Dan setelah pohon-pohon itu di tebang, beberapa orang mulai datang membawa bahan bangunan dan membangun sebuah rumah di area itu.

"Bagaimana? Aku ini hebat 'kan? Karena tanah ini sudah wariskan kakek buyut padaku, aku jadi bebas melakukan apapun." Ucapnya dan terlihat bangga.

Aku sama sekali tidak melihat hal yang hebat darinya, dia membangun sebuah rumah dengan dua lantai dan bangunan itu yang di buat sesuai untuk area disini, rumah ini akhirnya rampung setelah setahun, Naruto kembali menanam beberapa pohon agar mengganti pohon yang di tebangnya, dan hal lainnya, dia membawa seorang wanita kesini, memperkenalkannya padaku walaupun wanita berambut indigo sepunggung itu tidak bisa melihatku.

Naruto bahkan repot-repot membuat sebuah kamar untukku, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan dewa tinggal di sebuah rumah? Dasar bodoh! Tetap saja bodoh!

Wanita yang di bawanya adalah istrinya, dia sudah mengatakan pada wanita itu jika mereka akan tinggal di Konoha, Naruto pun memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengurus kuil ini, wanita yang bersamanya itu terlihat menerima segalanya, mungkin kebodohan suaminya juga, mereka hidup harmonis dan aku melihat segala kehidupan mereka seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku, kata-kata yang sempat aku katakan pada Sakura, aku pikir Naruto akan hidup di kotanya tanpa mempedulikan kuil leluhurnya lagi, dia benar-benar menyelesiakan kuliahnya, mendapat pekerjaan dan telah menikah, Naruto memilih menetap disini, selain amanah dari kakek buyutnya, dia percaya jika dimana pun dia tinggal dan dewa bersamanya, dia bisa mendapat keberuntungannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa tahun berlalu. **

**[Normal Pov.]**

"Ayah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki, umurnya sudah 7 tahun dan tahun ini dia mulai bersekolah di sekolah dasar kelas 2. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah dan warna rambut yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Ada apa Boruto?" Tanya Naruto, pria ini sudah tua dan menjadi seorang bapak-bapak, menatap bingung ke arah tingkah anak laki-lakinya, Uzumaki Boruto.

"Apa ayah pernah memperhatikan Himawari?" Tanyanya, dia sedang mempertanyakan tingkah aneh sang adik, Himawari Uzumaki adalah anak kedua Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Hima?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

Boruto mendekat ke arah ayahnya dan berbicara cukup pelan. "Aku sering melihat Hima berbicara sendirian, dia tertawa dan terdiam menatap sesuatu di hadapannya, Hima selalu seperti itu saat berada di teras. Apa ayah tidak menyadarinya?" Ucap Boruto, dia pun bingung akan sikap adiknya itu.

Naruto terdiam, seperti tengah berpikir, dia hanya melihat Himawari berbicara pada dewa Sasuke.

"Ah, begitu rupanya, sepertinya Hima bisa melihat dewa tanpa perlu dewa itu menunjukkan wujudnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa maksud ayah! Ibu juga aneh, dia suka menaruh kue dan makanan di teras kuil, apa ayah tidak mengerti? Apa mungkin ada hantu disini? Kata teman-teman sekolahku kuil itu berhantu." Ucap Boruto dan terlihat takut.

Naruto tertawa cukup keras.

"Ayah! Aku serius! Di rumah ini dan kuil itu ada hantunya!" Teriak kesal Boruto.

"Ayah sudah katakan padamu, itu adalah dewa, dewa yang menghuni kuil itu, teman-temanmu itu hanya menceritakan isu lama yang beredar, sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, kuil itu masih di anggap kuil berhantu." Ucap Naruto dan sesekali tertawa.

"Jadi yang di lihat Hima adalah dewa?"

"Ya, dia adalah dewa Kagutsuchi, beberapa keturunan keluarga kita bisa melihatnya, tapi tidak semuanya, kecuali dewa itu yang ingin menampakkan dirinya sendiri."

"Apa itu alasan ibu sering menaruh makanan di sana?"

"Begitulah."

"Jadi ini bukan karena ada hantu?"

"Bukan, jangan katakan seperti itu, dewa akan marah." Ucap Naruto dan melirik ke arah dimana Sasuke tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Naruto tidak sadar jika tertawanya cukup keras karena kuil ini masih tetap di anggap kuil berhantu.

"Sekarang minta maaf pada dewa." Ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah salah paham, kau pikir dia hantu?"

"Aku harus meminta maaf?"

"Iya, katakan saja."

"A-aku minta maaf dewa." Ucap Boruto dan melihat sekitar dengan tatapan takut, masih tidak percaya akan ucapan ayahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap sekitar kuil, kuil ini akan selalu bersih, Hinata, istri Naruto sangat rajin, dia wanita yang bisa melakukan segalanya, setiap hari pun dia akan menaruh makanan di teras sebagai permintaan Naruto padanya.

Sasuke hanya mengatakan untuk tidak perlu merepotkan istrinya, dia yang bertanggung jawab, bukan istrinya, tapi Naruto pun cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di sebuah perusahaan.

Hari ini, hari membersihkan kuil, Naruto sudah membuat sebuah jadwal setiap sebulan sekali kuil ini akan di bersihkan.

Semuanya turun membersihkan, anak-anak Naruto pun senang melakukannya.

"Aku melakukan ini karna ingin membalas semuanya untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang pamer jika membersihkan kuil?"

"Tidak, aku ikhlas melakukannya."

Sementara itu, Boruto terus menatap ayahnya yang duduk di teras kuil dan seperti tengah berbicara pada seseorang yang tidak di lihatnya, berjalan perlahan hingga menghampiri Hima yang rajin bersih-bersih walaupun hanya menyapu beberapa daun.

"Hima apa yang kau lihat disana?" Tanya Boruto pada adiknya.

Anak perempuan ini mengekor ke arah yang di tunjuk kakaknya.

"Ayah."

"Di samping ayah?"

"Dewa."

"Kau sungguh bisa melihatnya? Apa ibu juga?"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya, apa kakak tidak melihatnya? Kalau ibu, ibu tidak bisa melihat dewa." Ucap Hima.

"Aku tidak percaya jika itu adalah dewa, itu pasti hantu."

"Kakak tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, dewa akan marah, dia bukan hantu."

"Apa penampilannya menyeramkan?"

"Dia dewa yang tampan." Ucap Polos Hima.

"Su-sungguh? Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Hima tidak berbohong! Kakak bisa meminta pada dewa, dewa akan memperlihatkan wujudnya padamu." Tegas Himawari.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan." Ucap Boruto.

"Kakak benar-benar tidak percaya." Ucap Hima dan bergegas meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian, berlari senang ke arah ayahnya dan menyapa dewa itu.

Dia bahkan mengaduh pada dewa itu jika kakaknya mengatakan dewa adalah hantu, kembali Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Apa dewa akan makan siang bersama kami?" Tanya Hima.

"Tidak, kakakmu akan pingsan jika melihat alat makan yang melayang." Ucap Sasuke dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperlihkan wujudmu saja?" Ucap Naruto.

"Anak laki-lakimu itu bisa melihatku, tapi selama dia tidak percaya padaku, dia akan tetap sulit melihat wujudku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boruto apa di rumahmu banyak hantu? Pasti hantu di kuil itu pindah ke rumahmu." Ucap salah seorang anak yang satu sekolah dengan Boruto.

Tiap harinya dia akan terus di ganggu oleh teman-teman sekolahnya, anak laki-laki ini pun tidak mengerti dengan tindakan ayahnya, membiarkan mereka tinggal di samping kuil.

"Aku tidak akan peduli jika kalian mendapat kesialan, apa kalian tahu jika di sana itu bukan hantu, tapi dewa!" Kesal Boruto, berapa kali pun membela diri, teman-temannya akan tetap mengejeknya.

"Tidak ada dewa disana."

"Baiklah, jika kalian masih tidak menganggap ada dewa di sana, ketika festival matsuri jangan datang ke kuil! Kalian akan mendapat sial!" Teriak Boruto dan bergegas berlari.

Teman-temannya hanya menertawai tempat tinggalnya, dia juga ingin seperti Himawari yang bisa melihat dewa, tapi dia sulit untuk mempercayai keberadaan dewa itu.

**Bught!**

Boruto berlari hingga menabrak seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap sebuah suara, dia pun menolong Boruto untuk berdiri. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap suara itu lagi.

Boruto menatap ke atas dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut sepundaknya, pakaiannya terlihat lebih berbeda dari penampilan ibunya yang biasanya di rumah, dia terlihat sangat modis.

"A-aku yang minta maaf." Ucap Boruto.

"Kau sangat mirip seseorang." Ucap wanita ini.

"Mirip? Apa maksud bibi?" Ucap Boruto bingung.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyamakanmu dengannya, lagi pula aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, dulu, dia jauh lebih tua dariku, aku memanggilnya kak Naruto." Ucap wanita ini.

"Bibi mengenal ayahku?"

"A-ayah?" Sakura cukup terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan anak kecil ini.

"Iya, namaku Uzumaki Boruto, ayahku bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Jelas Boruto.

"Sungguh? Apa aku tidak salah orang?" Ucap Sakura, bingung. Memikirkan jika dia harus memastikan itu adalah Naruto yang di temuinya dulu.

"Bibi kenal dengan ayahku? Apa bibi mencarinya? Aku akan pulang, apa bibi mau ikut?" Ucap Boruto, mengajak wanita itu.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sakura, sejujurnya dia akan menemui teman-temannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kuil, tapi wanita ini pun tidak menyangka jika Naruto menetap di Konoha.

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama, Boruto hanya bertanya apa hubungan Sakura dan ayahnya, wanita ini menceritakan jika mereka tidak segaja bertemu di kuil.

"Apa bibi tahu di sana ada dewa?" Ucap Boruto.

"Dewa? Ayahmu selalu mengatakannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Teman-teman di sekolah mengatakan di sana ada banyak hantu."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak percaya jika rumor itu masih beredar sampai sekarang, dulu aku tinggal disini, kuil itu juga sering di sebut kuil berhantu, tapi percayalah, di sana ada seorang dewa, dan apa kau melihat patung dewi Izanami?"

Boruto mengangguk, dia dan adiknya sering berlarian di dalam bangunan kuil jika sedang di bersihkan.

"Katanya dewi Izanami itu sama persis patungnya, dia sangat cantik dan anggun." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya jika ada dewa. Hima dan ayah bisa melihatnya, kenapa aku dan ibu tidak?" Tegas Boruto.

"Mungkin karena kau perlu percaya padanya terlebih dahulu, kalau ibumu, mungkin seperti aku, kata ayahmu dewa hanya memperlihatkan wujudnya pada keturunan Uzumaki." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Boruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecil itu.

Tidak beberapa lama, langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Ada apa bibi? Rumahku di atas sana." Ucap Boruto dan menunjuk jalanan menuju kuil.

Sakura tidak percaya jika dia harus datang ke kuil ini lebih dahulu.

"Kalian tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, ayah membangun sebuah rumah dekat kuil, makanya aku benci sekali tempat ini, kenapa kita harus tinggal disini?" Ucap Boruto dan dia terlihat kesal.

Sakura menatap anak laki-laki itu, mungkin mereka mengalami pengalaman yang hampir sama, tapi di keadaan yang berbeda.

Mulai memijaki anak tangga itu satu persatu, Sakura mengenang segala ingatannya di setiap langkah kakinya, angin berhembus perlahan hingga mereka akhirnya tiba di atas, Sakura bisa melihat bangunan sebuah rumah dan kuil yang terlihat sangat terawat, halaman kuil yang di pavin-block, dan beberapa tanaman lain di tanaman di sekitar pohon, area kuil ini jadi sangat berbeda.

Pupil hijau zambrut ini mengarah pada pohon yang terus di jaga, disana akan selalu di lihatnya, seorang dewa yang tidak pernah termakan waktu, dia akan terus hidup abadi, wajah dan penampilan yang tidak berubah, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa yang di katakan dewa itu.

"Bibi kita kesana." Ucap Boruto dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari area kuil. "Ayah! Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu." Teriak Boruto dan berlari masuk.

Hinata mendengar suara Boruto dan berjalan keluar, dia melihat seorang wanita yang mungkin lebih muda darinya.

"Se-selamat siang, aku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura, mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hinata. Uzumaki Hinata, silahkan masuk." Ucap Hinata, dan sebuah senyum ramah.

Sakura melihat penampilan wanita yang menjadi istri Naruto, memikirkan jika Naruto terlalu hebat mendapat seorang wanita yang cantik dan sangat lemah lembut.

Naruto pun akhirnya datang dan mereka kembali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau datang lagi, Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya jika kak Naruto memilih menetap di Konoha." Ucap Sakura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mengurus kuil, tinggal disini juga lebih baik. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau jadi terlihat berbeda, apa murid-murid itu masih mengganggumu setelah aku pergi?" Ucap Naruto.

Sakura terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto, dia tidak ingin mengingat hal buruk yang hampir terjadi padanya, tapi dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf jika aku menyinggung masa lalu." Ucap Naruto, dia pun merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menceritakannya, dan juga, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu kak Naruto, tapi kau jauh lebih cepat pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Naruto kembali, masalah yang hampir mengancamnya nyawanya, dan setelahnya dia pergi dari Konoha dan tinggal bersama neneknya, dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di desa itu, masuk ke satu-satunya SMA di desa sana dan belajar dengan giat, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, neneknya meninggal, orang tua cukup rentan untuk masalah penyakit, Sakura tidak percaya dengan banyaknya warisan yang di tinggalkan neneknya, gadis ini meninggalkan desa, mengambil kuliah jurusan desainer dan melanjutkannya dengan jurusan bisnis, Sakura mengubah kehidupanya di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, dia menjadi desainer terkenal dan pebisnis yang handal.

Hinata yang tidak mengetahui apapun, mendengar cerita gadis dihadapannya.

"Masa sulitmu mulai terbayar, aku tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam itu, aku pikir kau gadis yang sangat kuat, Sakura." Ucap Hinata.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak percaya kak Naruto yang seperti ini memiliki istri yang sangat cantik." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa-apaan itu! Aku ini juga hebat." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura bisa melihat beberapa anak kecil yang berlari ke arah mereka, seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan, anak perempuan itu menghampiri Sakura dan dia terlihat senang.

"Aku mengenal kakak." Ucap Himawari, heboh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya Hima? Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya." Ucap Boruto.

"Kakak ada di majalah dan di tv." Ucap Himawari.

"Ah, mungkin waktu peragaan busana." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar terkenal Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"A-aku bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Apa kakak akan membuatkan baju untukku?" Tanya Hima.

"Tentu, aku akan membuat gaun kecil untukmu."

"Hima, jangan membuat repot Sakura." Tegur Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku harus membalas kebaikan kak Naruto, membuat gaun untuk Himawari bukan sebuah masalah." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka masih saling berbicara dan Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, hanya mengamati sekitar dan tidak percaya jika gadis itu benar-benar kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pembicaran yang cukup panjang hingga hari semakin sore, Naruto meminta Sakura menginap saja di rumahnya dari pada harus mencari hotel, Hinata pun tidak masalah akan kedatangan Sakura, Naruto kadang membicarakan jika tugasnya selama ini di gantikan oleh Sakura.

Sebelumnya, Sakura akan menemui teman-temannya terlebih dahulu, dia berharap mereka masih bisa di temuinya, mereka janjian di sebuah restoran.

Sakura tidak sempat menemui Sasuke, dia harus menemui teman-temannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi terkenal seperti ini!" Ucap Ino dan mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kau menyakitinya." Tegur Shion.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, Sakura yang dulu sudah sangat berubah." Ucap Tenten.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Sakura, setelah cubitan Ino terlepas dari pipinya.

"Aku baru akan lulus S2." Ucap Ino.

"Aku mengurus perusahaan keluarga." Ucap Shion.

"Aku bekerja dimana pun." Ucap Tenten.

"Kalian juga hebat." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, tapi, lihatlah, perubahanmu sangat menonjol Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih. Saat ini aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, aku juga senang melihat perubahanmu Sakura, kau sudah menjadi gadis yang kuat, kau hebat untuk mengalahkan segala hal buruk yang sudah menimpahmu." Ucap Shion.

"Apa kau bisa merancang guan pengantin untukku?" Ucap Tenten.

"Kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Sindir Ino.

"Aku hanya perlu mengambil slot sebelum banyak yang meminta pada Sakura." Ucap Tenten dan tertawa.

Pertemuan yang hanya di habiskan dengan berbicara dan mereka pun tidak memiliki waktu banyak seperti dulu lagi, setelah jam 9 malam, mereka pun berpisah dan memikirkan ide liburan bersama jika mereka tidak sibuk.

Setiap jalanan yang di lalui Sakura mengalami banyak perubahan, termasuk rumah yang dulunya menjadi tempat tinggalnya, rumah itu sudah mengalami renovasi dan ada sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di sana. Suasana mulai menjadi cukup sepi, Sakura baru tiba setelah jam 10 malam, dia sengaja berjalan-jalan untuk melihat sekolah dan beberapa tempat yang biasanya di datanginya, suasana di Konoha semakin ramai dengan banyaknya pembangunan di sana dan disini.

Walaupun begitu, di area kuil ini tetap memiliki banyak pohon, dan pohon yang saat ini di tatap Sakura akan turus tumbuh.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Sakura, dewa itu tidak juga berbicara padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu?" Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu pulang cukup malam dan lagi-lagi mereka hanya saling bertatapan.

"Apa saja, kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa kau lebih tenang dari pada yang dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa aku ini seperti orang yang tidak bisa tenang?"

"Ya mungkin."

"Pertanyaan lain?"

"Tidak ada, aku tidak perlu memberimu pertanyaan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, karena kau adalah dewa. Jadi aku yang akan bertanya padamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kau makan dengan baik?"

"Aku selalu mendapat makananku dari keluarga Uzumaki."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa kau tidak akan turun dari sana?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke tetap saja di atas pohon itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dewa itu menghilang dari atas pohon dan sudah berada di bawah, tanpa sadar gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengikutiku?" Ucap Sakura, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau lupa jika aku dewa?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Bagaimana jika membawa dewa? Apa kau bisa pindah tempat?"

"Tidak, aku sudah lama terikat akan tempat ini, semua yang ada disini karena energiku, jika aku pergi akan mengalami perubahan, jadi hilangkan pikiran bodohmu untuk membawa seorang dewa."

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku terus memikirkanmu?"

"Aku selalu merasa berada di pikiran orang-orang sebagai dewa yang jahat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya, kembali memeluknya erat, memeluknya serasa tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat pria lain jika hanya kau saja yang terus aku pikirkan? Bagaimana jika ada hubungan dewa dan manusia? Aku tahu itu mustahil jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu."

"Aku tahu."

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu segalanya, kau tidak berubah, di kehidupanmu yang ini, kau menahan segalanya."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya, dulu, di jaman kuno." Ucap Sasuke, hanya cukup mengatakan hal itu tapi tidak dengan jati diri Sakura di jaman itu.

"Apa aku juga seperti sekarang?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Aku tidak percaya, apa kita di takdirkan bertemu lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kita baru bertemu di tahun ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku percaya takdir." Ucap Sakura.

"Hari sudah sangat malam, segeralah tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur nanti, besok aku sudah harus kembali." Ucap Sakura murung. Melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tetap saja keras kepala, masuklah dan aku menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Ka-kau mau kita tidur bersama?" Panik Sakura, wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah tidur bersama seorang pria? Bahkan di umurmu yang sekarang? Apa kau tidak takut jika seseorang memikirkan kau ini aneh."

"A-aku tidak aneh!" Tegas Sakura.

"Kita masuk sekarang juga, udara akan semakin dingin." Ucap Sasuke, menarik gadis itu untuk masuk, pintu di rumah Naruto di biarkan tidak terkunci, Naruto sengaja melakukannya agar membiarkan Sakura pulang sesuai keinginannya, kamar di lantai atas yang di tunjukkan Naruto adalah kamar khusus yang di buat untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Naruto membuat kamar ini untukku, aku tidak mengerti akan jalan pikirannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras, semuanya sudah tidur, dia akan membangunkan orang-orang.

"A-apa kau sungguh akan menemaniku tidur?" Tanya Sakura, malu.

"Dewa tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya." Tegas Sasuke dan berbaring lebih dulu.

Setelahnya.

Sakura pikir mereka akan tidur seperti yang di pikirkannya, wajahnya sangat-sangat merona.

"Berhenti berpikiran konyol." Ucap Sasuke dan menyentil jidat gadis ini.

"A-aku minta maaf dewa!" Ucap Sakura, jidatnya pun sakit di sentil.

Suasana kembali menjadi tenang, sebuah dekapan yang membuatnya bisa tertidur nyenyak, tapi gadis ini memilih tetap membuka matanya, sadar jika dia bersama dewa yang sejak lama di sukainya, tapi memikirkan hubungan yang mustahil membuatnya kesulitan, dekapan itu mengerat.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur juga?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sadar jika gadis itu tidak tidur sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur, hari ini saja aku bisa bersamamu, esoknya kita akan berpisah." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Kau masih bisa menemuiku, kau tahu aku berada dimana, aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun selama kuil ini masih berdiri." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan terdengar suara tangis disana, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan semakin memeluknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku terlalu senang hingga menangis saat bertemu teman-temanku." Bohong Sakura, semalaman dia menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau akan kemana lagi hari ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau akan jalan-jalan? Bagaimana jika pergi bersama?" Ucap Hinata, mengajukan sebuah ide.

"Tidak, terima kasih, hari ini aku akan segera pulang, ada banyak hal yang perlu aku urus, terima kasih kak Hinata, kak Naruto, bertemu kalian aku seperti merasakan punya keluarga lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku bisa menjadi adik, kakak." Ucap Himawari.

"Sopanlah sedikit Hima, panggil dia bibi." Tegur Boruto.

Himawari pun tidak peduli akan teguran kakaknya.

Hari ini juga, Sakura sudah harus kembali, dia berterima kasih pada Hinata dan Naruto yang begitu baik menampungnya, begitu juga anak-anak manis dari Naruto.

Menatap sejenak ke arah kuil sebelum pergi.

"Kau tidak menemuinya dulu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya aku bergegas, sampai jumpa lagi, terima atas segalanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kakak jangan lupa untuk gaunku." Ucap Himawari.

"Tentu, aku akan mengirimnya." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu telah pergi, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dari tangga kuil, seperti dulu, sebelum dia pergi, Sasuke tahu perasaan beratnya Sakura membuatnya sulit menemuinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Rasanya benar-benar berat, apa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang dewa! Aku sangat ingin bersamanya, kenapa aku harus menyukai seorang dewa! nasib ku benar-benar buruk.

Tapi,

Aku mengingat setiap ucapannya.

"…_Nikmati takdir baikmu."_

Berhenti di sebuah toko dengan dinding kacanya, aku bisa melihat penampilanku saat ini, benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, teman-temanku sampai tidak percaya jika aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dewa itu benar, aku mengalami takdir baikku setelah pergi dari Konoha, melakukan semuanya dengan kata hatiku dan sekarang aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan apapun.

Walaupun hidup seperti ini, aku kadang memikirkan kedua orang tuaku dan mereka tiba-tiba datang secara terpisah, berbicara semua penyesalan mereka padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk mendengar mereka, aku bersikap acuh pada mereka, aku tahu ini salah, tapi apa mereka tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku selama ini? Hidup dengan hinaan dan biaya dari nenek hingga beliau pergi, mereka tak pernah memperlihatkan batang hidung mereka, anak dan menantu macam apa mereka? Aku malu memiliki orang tua seperti mereka.

Ibu sudah memiliki keluarga baru, sementara ayah bekerja keras demi kehidupannya sendiri, di akhir pembicaraan kami, aku meminta maaf dan memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka, aku menjadi anak yang buruk untuk mereka, aku ingin memiliki kehidupanku sendiri tanpa mengingat setiap masa lalu yang buruk dari mereka, aku harap kita menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang masing-masing.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalananku, aku harus naik kereta di sebuah stasiun, menatap ke belakang, aku berharap dewa itu bisa mengikutiku, walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Festival matsuri.**

Tahun ini, aku akhirnya bisa datang ke festival matsuri setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, aku datang tanpa mengatakan pada teman-temanku, kami bertemu di festival ini, halaman rumah kak Naruto jadi sangat ramai, aku datang lagi dan membawa pesanan Himawari, dan juga sebuah jas kecil untuk Boruto, mereka sangat cocok menggunakannya.

Kak Hinata membantuku menggunakan yukata dan kami bisa menikmati festival ini walaupun hanya di halaman rumah, aku tak percaya jika semakin ramai dan seluruh penjual akan berada di bawah bawah tangga sekitar kuil hingga ke atas, sangat ramai, kuil jadi semakin indah dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kau memakai topeng itu lagi?" Tanyaku padanya, dia menggunakan topeng yang katanya menggambar wajahnya, ini sangat lucu, orang-orang terus beranggapan jika dewa Kagutsuchi berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bosan menggunakannya, ini bukan hal buruk, anggapan orang-orang sejak dulu tentang wajahku agar mereka takut padaku." Ucapnya dan membuatku tertawa.

Menatap dewa itu, aku memintanya mengenakan sebuah hakama yang aku buat sendiri, dia sangat cocok menggunakannya.

"Apa kau tetap membuat dirimu sibuk untuk datang ke Konoha?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau harus tahu, aku tidak tahan memiliki hubungan jarak jauh." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Masih tetap keras kepala dan tidak menyerah." Ucapnya dan mendorong pelan jidatku dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya, aku akan tetap keras kepalanya hanya untukmu." Ucapku. Merangkul lengannya.

Dewa itu hanya menghela napas, untuk hari ini saja, aku bisa merasakan jika batasan antara hubungan dewa dan manusia itu, menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

.

* * *

finally!

okey, ini udah benar-benar tamat, author udah buat sequelnya, jadi fic ini udah beres yaa. akhirnya berkurang fic TBC lagi XD. chapternya dikit, sesuai rencana emang, XD

tidak bosan-bosannya author mau sampaikan terima kasih pada semua-semua reader, di tengah-tengah kasus yang sedang beredar di dunia ini, author masih menyempatkan diri untuk membuat fic, hehehe cuma untuk menghibur saja, biar nggak bosan, semoga ceritanya nggk membosankan juga.

maaf jika mulai jarang membelas review kalian, tapi author baca semua kok, senang masih ada yang meninggalkan review di tempat ini, artinya masih ada penghuninya, author pikir dah pindah tempat baca semua XD.

nggak banyak mau di sampaikan, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membuat para reader penasaran, tapi author udah selesaikan semua di chapter ini. semoga tidak ada yang mengganjal lagi.

apa Sasu dan Saku jadian? jawaban dari author adalah tidak, dewa dan manusia tetap tidak bisa bersama XD sekali-kali buat mereka tidak bersama hehehe. jadi sebenarnya ini sad ending sih, cuma author kemas agar tidak terkesan sad ending, hehehe.

**SASUKE FANS**


End file.
